Light and Dark
by Vamplov
Summary: Love, lost and new powers! what will happen to the powerpuff girls? oh and lets not forget the rowdyruff boys. I do not own the powerpuff girl or the rowdyruff boys, i just own the story and thats it!
1. Chapter 1 Strange Figure

Light and Dark

I do not own PPG or the RRB, I only own the story.

Chapter 1-Strange Figure

Buttercup POV

What do you do when everyone you love dies right in front of you?

What goes through your mind as your love ones are slash right in front of you?

Sadness? Loneliness? Hatred? Anger?

I wasn't about to find out. I would give up my very life to save those close to me. Hi my name is…..Buttercup Utonime.

It all started out to be a nice quite day in Townsville. I was at the mall with my sisters. We are now 16 year old teenager. Blossom still had her long red hair tied up in a ponytail but she didn't have that huge bow she had when she was little. She wore a pink t-shirt that showed her belly and had the word perfect writing on it. She wore hip hugger jean that had cherry blossom design at the bottom. She still the same bossy controlling sister she was back then…but hey she my sis and I love her, even if she gets on my nerves every 5 minutes. Blossom was pretty popular with the boys at school. But she never dated any of them.

Then there my bubbly sister Bubbles. She still had her golden blond hair in pigtails but they were longer. She wore a baby blue tang top and a jean miniskirt. She was the head cheerleaders in our high school and had every guy drooling over her. Bubbles still the sweet and kind heart girl she always was and she did volunteering at the pet shelter. Bubbles did go out on a date ones with a guy but that did last long, she found him kissing another girl at school the day after their date. Bubbles was heartbroken and never dated again.

Then there me, Buttercup. I was still the tom boy I've always been, getting into fights, causing trouble and getting detention ones a week. But I didn't care. I wore a lime green t-shirt with jean. My hair was still raven black, it was longer then it was when I still had that flip in my hair like when I was little. Everyone in high school was scared of me, mainly because I always had and evil look on my face. But whatever, like I cared what other think about me.

Well here we are at the mall talking about who knows what, when forms the corner of my eye I saw a stranger figure looking at me. I ignore it at first turn my head to hear what Bubbles was talking about but I would still feel the figure looking at me. I turn around a stared at the figure with my famous death glare.

"cup…ttercup….Buttercup!" I snap my head around to see that my sister Blossom was calling my name.

"Hey are you ok?" Blossom ask.

"Yeah I'm fine. We should get back before the professor get worry." I said looking at my two sisters. When we got up I look at where the figure was standing, but it was gone.


	2. Chapter 2 Bad Dream Or Visions?

Chapter 2 Bad dream or vision of the future?

Buttercup POV

Buttercups dream

It was dark and cold. I looked up to see a small crack in a wall; I walk up to it when I hear screaming! "BUBBLES!" I ran to were the crack was and look through the hole. All I could see was fire. Everything was on fire. "WHAT THE HELLS GOING ON!" I screamed. I started to hit the wall as hard as I could, until I broke through. I look around to see if I could find Bubbles.

"BUBBLES! YOU HERE! WERE ARE YOU!" I screamed as loud as my superhuman lunges would let me.

"Bu..tter…cup…over….here…." I hear a faint low voice under some boulders. I ran and push away the boulders to see my younger sister laying there, bloody as hell.

"BUBBLES! WHAT HAPPEN!" I went to reach for her right hand but realize her whole right arm was missing and not she her right arm but both her legs and left arm was missing to. "Bubbles! What happen here! Who did this to you! Where Blossom!"

"Why…did…you…leave…use…Blos…soms…dead…..and….I'm….dying" was all she before she stop breathing.

I fell to my knees and look at my lifeless little sister bloody body. What did she mean that I left them? What happen? Just as I was deep in thought a felt I a deep pain going throw my chest. I look down to see a sword with my blood all over it. I couldn't even scream form the pain because I black out.

End of dream

I woke up screaming and holding my chest. I was home alone when I screamed. The professor had a science thing to go to and my sister where a at sleepover. So I had the place to myself. I got out of bed and walk to my bathroom and took a hot shower to relax me. I got out of the shower when I heard a faint male voice coming from my room. I shut off the shower and rap a towel around me and walk to my room slowly opening the door.

"Professor? Are you home?" I called. No answer. I called out again but still no answer. I walk in a put my lime green house coat on and walk down the stairs.

"Buttercup?" A faint male voice said. I turn around to see how it was but no one was there.

"WHO'S THERE? SHOW YOURSELF!" I screamed but only heard and evil, demonic laughter.

"Oh Buttercup! Soon you will join me in destroying this world." The male voice said before disappearing.

I was going to yell back when I heard the door open and my sisters came in laughing. They had their nails painted and their hair done up. I just smiled at them and ask how it was. They told me everything that happens. But I wasn't really paying attending to them. My mind was thinking about the dream and what that voice said. Could it just have been a bad dream or one of my visions?


	3. Chapter 3 Death of a loved one

Chapter 3-Death of a loved one

Blossom POV

Ever since me and Bubbles came back from our sleepover, buttercup hasn't been acting the same. I tried asking her but she just said that everything was fine. Yeah right. Well if see won't tell me then fine, let her be her moody self. Sigh. I wish she talk to me more when she has a problem.

"Hey Buttercup. What are you up to right know." My younger sister asks.

"Nothing" she said in an annoyed voice.

"Do you want to go to the mall with me?" Bubbles asks.

"No." Buttercup said flantly.

Bubbles continued to try and get Buttercup to go to the mall with her, but with no success. I know Bubbles was only trying to cheer Buttercup up because she can always tell when someone is sad. Finally Buttercup had enough and yelled at Bubbles.

"I'M GOING FOR A WALK!" Buttercup shouted. Just as she put her shoes on and open the door, she fell to the floor passing out.

"BUTTERCUP!" both me and bubbles shouted as we ran to her. We pick her up and put her in her room, on her bed.

Bubbles POV

Buttercup pass out at the door, me and Blossom brought her to her room.

"This is the third time this week! Is it because of her new power?" I ask Blossom

"Yeah, the professor said she may pass out sometimes during the period of her new power awakening." Blossom said.

"I wish there was something we could do for her…."I said looking at my sleeping green sister.

"I know Bubbles, but there noth…" Blossom was cut off by a loud crash that came from are front yard.

We look at each other then ran to the front yard were a car and truck had crash into each other. Blossom ran to call an ambulance and I went over to see if I could pull out the people in the cars. I pulled out the truck driver to see he was drunk. I placed him on the ground and went to the small white car. I got closer to the car only to realize who was in the car.

"PROFESSOR!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, which shatter all the windows in the neighbourhood. I ran to the professor, crying as I pulled him out. Blossom came out when she heard me scream. She froze in shock to see the professor all bloody. He had a deep cut on his head and had many broken bones. I tried to use my new healing power to healing him but it was too late. The professor died. Blossom fell her knees crying. I look at the drunken man that was waking up. I put the professor down and lung for him, wanting to hurt him. I almost made it but I felt arm holding me back. I looked back to see Buttercup staring at me, trying to fight the tears back. I stop and look at her, tears falling from my eyes. Buttercup gave me a hug and brought me over to blossom were we held the lifeless professor in our arms.

Buttercups POV

I woke up when I heard Bubbles scream. I got off my bed rubbing my head, when I got flash back of my dream. I had dreamt that the professor was all bloody form and accident he was in. I ran outside to see a crying Blossom and a pissed off bubbles. *Yeah, yeah bubbles is usually the cry baby but not this time* I saw Bubbles lung for a guy on the ground, I grab her and stop her. She looks at me with watery eyes. I shook my head no. She stops and we went to blossom that was now hold the professor. A few minutes later the ambulance arrived and took the drunken guy and the lifeless professor away. I look at the professor and I couldn't hold the tears back anymore. Me and my sister went inside to grieve at our lost.

"It's my fault…."I said in a low voice.

"No Buttercup it's not your fau…" I cut Blossom off "YES IT IS! I SAW IT IN MY VISION WHEN I PASSED OUT! I TRIED TO WAKE UP BUT COULDN'T! AND NOW HES GOES! IT'S MY FAULT! MY ENTIRE FAULT" I yelled crying like there was no tomorrow. Blossom and Bubbles sat beside me and hug me. Me and my sister fell asleep a few minutes later.

Blossom POV

We woke up the next day, still crying. We haven't gone to school for a month, our friends brought us are homework and help use out. And the town help us out, so that we can get back on our feet. But nothing will be the same now that the professor is gone.


	4. Chapter 4 HIM

Chapter 4 HIM

Bubbles POV

Well it's been 6 month seen the professor died and my sister have become very distant with each other. I try to keep us together but it just never work.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM? LEAVE ME ALONE!" I heard buttercup yelled at blossom. Great another fight, just what I need.

"NO! I WON'T LEAVE YOU ALONE! YOU HAVE TO TELL ME WHEN EVER YOU HAVE A DREAM OR VISION. SO THAT WE CAN BETTER PREPARE OUR SELF. SO THAT WHAT HAPPEN TO THE PROFOSSOR WON'T EVER HAPPEN AGAIN! BECAUSE YOU COUL…" Buttercup cut her off. "JUST SAY IT! IT'S MY FAULT! RIGHT. ALL MY FAULT!" Buttercup yelled at blossom. They stared at each other for a moment then blossom said the last thing I though she ever say. "YES! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! IF YOU HAD BETTER CONTROL OF YOUR POWERS THEN WE COULD HAVE SAVED THE PROFESSOR!" Buttercup was about to say something but she flew out the door.

"Buttercup, wait!" I said but to late she was gone.

Buttercup POV

"YES! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! IF YOU HAD BETTER CONTROL OF YOUR POWERS THEN WE COULD HAVE SAVED THE PROFESSOR!" I heard Blossom say. I was going to say something but I shut up and flew out the door. I flew for hours not knowing where I was going. But blossom was right. It was…..my fault.

No one's POV

Buttercup disappeared 6 month ago. Blossom feeling horrible that she said that to her green sister tried every day to find her but she never did. Bubbles continued her life trying not to cry but it wasn't easy. Both sisters laying together at night at the fear of loser each other. But the puff problem was only beginning. Lurking in the shadow a familiar figure stood over the sleeping sister. The figure reaches out to grip one but was interrupted by the phone ringing. "Damn it. So close." The figure said before disappearing.

Blossom POV

I got up hearing the phone ringing. I walk over hoping it wasn't the mayor asking for help.

"Hello? This Blossom speaking." I said into the phone.

"BLOSSOM! HIM'S ATTACKING THE TOWN! HELP US PLEASE!" I heard the mayor say.

"WE'LL BE RIGHT THERE" I said as I hung up the phone. Bubbles was up and ready. We flew to were HIM was and started to fight him. But he was just to strong.

Bubbles was beaten pretty badly. She had cuts all over her body and many broken bones. Every time she try and heal herself, HIM would hit her harder. HIM hit her one last time and she flew to the ground falling unconscious.

"YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!"I yell at him as I lung for him but he just caught me and help me close.

"My dear blossom, what happen too you three. Oh wait there only two of you now. All because you chase your sister away. Such a shame. Let me put you out of your misery." He made a red sphere in his one claw and was going to hit me with it. I closed my eyes think this was it, I was going to die.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER, YOU GAY ASS LOBSTAR!" I open my eyes when I heard the familiar

voice. Then HIM was hit with some vines. WAIT VINES! HIM drop me, I hit my head on the ground, I let out a grunt of pain out. I got up to see a young woman in a white dress that went to her knees, with a light green ribbon around the waist. She had vines on her feet but no shoes. I look up to see the back of her head. It was raven black with vines in them. She turns her head and I saw them. My green sister lime green eyes.

"BUTTERCUP!" I yelled out but a surge of pain went through my body and then I pass out. But before I did I could hear buttercup saying something.

"Never again will I lose a love one. I'll protect you and bubbles. So rest." Was all I heard before blacking out.

Buttercups POV

I flew back home only to see it being destroyed by that gay lobster. I race there as fast as I could. I saw HIM holding my pink sister. I shot my new powers at him, which by the way is the earth element, vines came out of my hand and form a ball hitting HIM very hard. He drop Blossom and I stood in front of her. I look at her and told her to rest. She black out and I turn my attention to HIM.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" Him snarled.

"Ahhhh. Don't tell me you don't recognize me. That just hurt." I said with sarcasm.

HIM look at me for a moment then it hit him. "Buttercup! Is that you?" he asks looking confused.

"You bet it is. And now you're going to pay for hurting my sister and my home." I said getting into my fighting stand.

We fought for hours and it would seem like it would never end. I had deep cuts on my arms and legs. My white dress was torn up pretty badly not covering much. I landed on the ground and put on hand on the ground. I had enough energy left to do one last attack. My most powerful one. Earth Mover it's called I think. I concentrated my energy into the ground. HIM tried to stop me but I put up and earth shield to block him. Then the earth started to move. I sent vines to protect blossom and bubbles as well as everyone in Townsville. Vines were everywhere. Him tried to get away but was caught in my vines. I got up looking at him.

"Now HIM. Time to die." I said with much venom in my voice. I raise my hands up into the air chanting the spell that I learn.

"Can't…we…talk…about…this buttercup…..ahhhhhhh" HIM let out a wine of pain as the vines got tighter around him.

The ground open up with earth spike ticking out of it. The vines threw HIM into the hole with great force, then the earth close up on HIM.

"No…we can't talk about it." I said lowering my hands. The vines that protect my sister and Townville came to me, wrapping me it there embraces. I look over to my two sisters and gave them each a kiss on the forehead. I look at my hand and they were disappearing.

"Time for me to go huh? Well at least my sisters are safe. Goodbye." Then everything went black.


	5. Chapter5 Lost Power and three new figure

Chapter 5 Lost power and three new faces

No one's POV

Blossom and bubble woke up moments after their green sister disappeared. They look up to see their home on fire and people running for their life. Children crying for their parents. Couples holding onto each other for protection. The two sisters look at each other and held their hands. They felt a power growing inside of them. A power they have never felt before. Bubbles made a huge tidal wave taking out the fire but not hurting anyone, but healing them. Blossoms eye turn into a very dark pink and she repaired all the building and reviving half of the dead. When both girls where done they pass out again from exhaustion. The town folks flock around them and carried them to the hospital.

Blossom POV

I woke up in the hospital. My body ach like hell, I couldn't move. I look to right and I saw bubbles sleeping there. I look to my left but no one's was there.

"Was I just seeing thing? Did Buttercup really come back? And if she did where was she now?" these question bounce around into my mind when I heard a familiar voice. I look over to see Ms. Bellum with the mayor holding pink and blue roses.

"Oh good your awake. How are you feeling my dear?" the mayor ask

"Ok I guess. My body hurt but it's ok." I said.

"Good to hear. You girl really out done yourself this time." Ms Bellum said coming closer to me and placing the pink rose on the nightstand beside me.

"What do you mean?" I ask looking confused.

Ms. Bellum and the mayor sat down next to me and explain what happen.

30 minutes later

"I can't believe me and bubbles did that….and buttercup, she destroyed HIM….WAIT! Where buttercup now? Is she ok?" I ask getting up only to have a surge of pain go through my body.

"Please blossoms don't overdo it. Your body needs rest. And I'm sorry to say but your sister buttercup…..there was no sign of her anywhere. We couldn't find her body…I'm so sorry." Ms. Bellum said as tear fell to the ground.

"Please don't cry Ms. Bellum. It's ok." I said then I heard my younger sister groan as she woke up.

"Hey there sleepy head." I said to her.

Bubbles POV

I woke up to find myself in the hospital. I look over and saw my pink sister there in the same condition I was in. The mayor place bleu rose on my nightstand. Blossoms then explain what happen when I was out and about buttercup.

"So she died saving us? Buttercup…." I said with a wimper, tears where forming in my eyes.

"Bubbles don't cry. Buttercup would want you to be strong." I heard a female voice.

We look to the door to see our kindergarden Miss. Keane standing there. She wake in and comforted me and blossom. Saying nice thing like: everything will be ok. She may not be dead her body wasn't found. There still hope for her. After a few more minutes everyone left so that me and blossom could rest.

1 month later

Blossom POV

We finally got out of the hospital. We tried to fly but landed on the ground.

"What's going on? We can't fly?" my younger sister said.

"I guess using that new power must have taking our power away." I said looking just as confused as bubbles. "Guess where walking" I said getting up. Then the mayor limo pulled up and he offered a ride. We accepted the offer and got into the limo. We finally got home and open the door to find lost of children here.

"What are all these children doing here?" I ask very confused.

"Sorry about this Blossom but the orphanage was overrun with children. We had no other place to but them." The mayor explains.

I look at the children and my heart drop. All these children lost their parents. "Its fine mayor, we will take care of them." I look at bubbles and she had the same look I had. She wanted to care for these children to.

"Are you sure Blossom and Bubbles?" the mayor asks. I nodded my head and a smile grew on his face. All the kids were sleeping, it was still early. The mayor left and me and bubbles went to the kitchen to get something to eat. Well this is going to be interesting.

No one's POV

Meanwhile three familiar figure stood in the shadow watching the two girls.

"Blossom is gorgouse!" the red eye brother said.

"Bubbles is just beautiful." The blue eye brother said.

"…"

"Hey dude whats wrong?" the red eye brother said.

"I haven't seen Buttercup since we got back. Where is she?" the green eye brother said.

"Don't worry you'll she her. I'm sure of it." The blue eye brother said.

"Yeah, your right." The green eye brother said.

"Come on before they see use. It's not time yet." The red eye brother said.

And with that the three figure disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6 Dead or Alive?

Chapter 6 Alive or Dead

Couple of days later

No one's POV

"Miss Blossom I'm hungry." A little girl said.

"Ok give me a second." Blossom said clean up a little boy how played in the dirt.

"Here you go sweetie." Bubble said handing the little girl and apple.

"Thanks Miss Bubbles" the little girl said.

"Thanks Bubs. I had my hands full." Blossom said.

"No problem." Bubbles said.

The girls have taken in 12 kids: 6 boys and 6 girls. Blossom was in charge of food count and lunch. Bubbles had supper and took care of any medical care that was needed. They both did breakfast together and any other needs that came up. Unaware of then being watch from the outside at night time.

"So is it time yet?" the blue eye brother said.

"No Boomer not yet." The red eye brother said.

"…"

"Still haven't found Buttercup huh Butch" Boomer said.

"No! And I'm getting worried…." Butch said looking down at his feet.

"Don't worry. I'm sure blossom and bubbles knows were buttercup is." Said the red eye brother.

"Yeah…maybe…I just hope your right brick." Butch said looking at brick.

When the lights went out the boys got out of there hiding spot and flew up to their counterpart's room. They open there windows and slid in. Brick and Boomer look at their counterpart wanting to hold them.

Boomer POV

I lay next to bubble very quietly so I did'n wake her up. Bubbles turn around and was whispering something very softly. I put my ear closer to hear what she was saying.

"Buttercup….where…are…you? Come….home…." bubbles said in her sleep.

I pulled away and was now worry that butch may not find buttercup. Bubbles eyes started to open and I flew out her window.

Brick POV

I saw my female counterpart sleeping in her bed holding a stuff animal. 'Isn't blossom too old for teddy' Brick though. I got closer and saw it was a green cat. 'I thought she little pink not green' brick rub his head in confusion. Then blossom turn over and I could see she was crying. I got closer to her bed and kneeled down beside her bed and started to rub her arm to comfort her but not wake her up.

"Buttercup…..i'm….sorry…..please….come….back." blossom said in her sleep.

"Huh? Did something happen too buttercup?" brick said in a very low voice. He got up and flew out of her room.

Butch POV

Every night I come here, but she never here. Where could buttercup be? I search her room for clues as to where she was. Nothing. I went up to her bed and sat on it, thinking. Suddenly the door open, I quickly hid behind the door to not be seen. A little girl came in holding a stuff animal. She got on buttercup bed and curled up into the blankets. I walk up to her, I thought she was asleep, she turn her head and look at me with watery eyes.

"How are you?" she ask.

"A friend of buttercup." I said.

"Oh I see. So you miss her two?" the little girl said.

"Huh…yeah. Could you tell me where she is? I like to see her." I ask her.

The little girl looks at me confused. "Didn't you hear what happen? Buttercup died saving everyone from HIM."

My heart just sank. 'Buttercup is dead…' I lowered my head. "Oh…I see….sorry to have bother you." I was just about to leave when I felt arm wrap around my leg. I look down to see the little girl hugging my leg. "Don't be sad, she always with us." The little girl said. I smiled at the little girl. I pick her up and place her back on buttercups bed and tuck her in. The little girl fell asleep and I flew out the windows passing my brother and not stopping.

Brick POV

I waited for my younger brother butch to come out. He flew right pass me and boomer. He didn't even stop. He just flew off somewhere. Me and boomer tried to keep up but we lost him.

"What ways that about" I said looking at boomer confused.

"He may have heard what happen too Buttercup" a soft female voice said.

Me and Boomer look down behind us to see the girls standing there with their house coats on. I look surprise to see blossom there. We flew down to them.

"How did you now we where back and was in your house?" I ask blossom.

"Oh brick…come on I'm not that stupid. I knew seen the first day you guys came into our house." She said. She was shivering from the cold wind. Boomer was at bubbles, she was shivering from the cold too. Boomer handed his coat to bubbles to keep her warm.

"Here put this on." I said taking my coat off.

"I'm..fine…ok" blossom said shivering.

"No, your freezing so put it on!" I ordered her. She look at me with a glare and sigh in defeat and put my coat on. We went back to the girls house and they told us what have happen.

"Jeez…sorry to hear what happen….that ruff.." I said sitting next to blossom. Man she was gorgeous. I was going to tell her that I came to take her to be my mate but I decided to wait until tomorrow night. Blossom was falling asleep I pulled her closer so she could lean against me. She resisted at first but gave up and fall asleep leaning against my shoulder. I look over at my brother boomer and saw that bubbles was sleeping on his lap. I would make blossom happy again no matter what. And boomer would put a smile back on bubbles….but butch…..he lost his love before he could tell her.

Butch POV

I flew to the place I saw buttercup the last time I was here, before I became a vampire. I landed at the very spot buttercup stood, singing a song. When I saw her that day my heart was beating like crazy. Thought I would burst out of my chest. I look out at the view and remember the song she was singing.

Flash Back

I was walking in the forest minding my own business when I was buttercup walking alone in the forest. 'yes here my chance to have a like revenge' I thought. I followed but lost sign of her moments later. "Damn it!" I said. "Well better get back home." I was just about to turn around to go home when I heard a faint voice coming from deeper into the forest. I followed the voice and found buttercup. I watch to see what she was doing. I watch closely and saw see was dancing. Then I heard her sing.

Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, paper flowers _[X2]_

I got up and stared to walk to her. I had no idea why I was, my legs moved on their own.

I linger in the doorway  
Of alarm clock screaming  
Monsters calling my name  
Let me stay  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
Where the raindrops, as they're falling, tell a story

I stop as I saw vines go around her. I was going to pull her out but the vines then let go. And there she stood. In a beautiful white dress that went to her knees with a green ribbon around her waist. She had vines in her hair that look like a crown. She also had vines around her feet replacing her shoes. I wanted to hold her so much. She look like a goddess.

In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby (flowers)  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me (flowers)

I just stood there watching her dance and sing. Then I felt something pushing me closer to her. I look back to see a vine was pushing me. 'What the hell.' It stops pushing me when I was in front of buttercup. Her eyes were close and I took her hand and stared to dance with her. It was weird. I dance like I knew this dance. But I never danced in my life.

Don't say I'm out of touch  
With this rampant chaos - your reality  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
The nightmare I built my own world to escape

She look up and open her eye and saw me. I though she get mad and push me away, but she just smile and continued. I felt like the happiest guy on earth. We dance for the rest of the song.

In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby (flowers)  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me (flowers)

Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
The goddess of imaginary light

In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby (flowers)  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me (flowers)

When the dance was over buttercup was back in her normal clothing. She looks at me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. She then flew off to her place.

End of flash back

I look up at the sky, tears falling from my cheeks. 'You can't be dead….you just can't be.' I though as I could felt more tear falling. My tears fell to the floor and I could hear a small noise coming from my feet. I look down and saw a buttercup (the flower) growing there. I was going to pick it up when I felt two arms wrap around my waist.

"I'm waiting for you butch."

I didn't even bother to look behind me because I knew whose voice that was and that she wasn't really there. I pick up the buttercup and held it close. Your alive and waiting to be set free.


	7. Chapter 7 Quick Update

Chapter 7- Quick Update

Well I hope you're enjoying reading my story. This is my first one, so it may be bad….but I'll let you decide that. Anyway here a quick update on what's happening.

It starts with buttercup seeing a strange figure in the corner. Who this figure is, still unknowns. Buttercup "Dreams" get more frequent but we only see the one dream. (Go read chapter 2 for the dream). Buttercup gets annoyed at her little blue sister and goes to leave but pass out at the door. A sudden crash kills the professor (Go to chapter 3). Buttercup blames herself for the dead of the professor. 6 month later buttercup and blossom fight and causes buttercup to leave. 6 month later HIM attacks the town and almost kills blossom and bubbles but buttercup save them. But she disappeared again. What happen to her? If you want to find out, you'll have to keep ready. The rowdyruff boys come back but as vampire! When butch finds out that buttercup is 'dead' he runs off to the place where he first fell in love with her. She calls out to him, but only in spirits. Is buttercup really dead or trap? Read and find out.

And I do not own the powerpuff girls or the rowdyruff boys, I just own the story. That's it!

Ok on with the story!


	8. Chapter 8  Mates and a flower in hand

Chapter 8 Mates and a flower in hand

Blossom POV

I got up moments after Brick left my room. I look out my window and saw Butch fly right passed them. Something in my heart was telling me he was crying. I went to Bubbles room and woke her up. We left the house with our house coats on and ran after the boys. I want to know why they were back and why did they come into our house every night.

"What ways that about" I heard Brick asks Boomer.

"He may have heard what happen too Buttercup" I said.

Brick and Boomer look down behind them to see me and Bubbles standing there. Brick came down and look at me surprised.

"How did you now we where back and was in your house?" He asks me.

"Oh brick…come on I'm not that stupid. I knew seen the first day you guys came into our house." I told him.

I was started to shiver from the cold wind. Brick offered his coat but I refused. Then a cold wind hit me and I took his coat. We went back to the house and we told them what happen. I started to feel sleepy and Brick pulled me close to lay against his shoulder. I refused at first but gave up and fell asleep.

Bubbles POV

I woke up to find myself sitting on Boomers lap. He was still sleeping. I got up and went to the kitchen to start breakfast. I could hear mumbling coming from the living room, I look over and Boomer was talking in his sleep. 'Awww how cute' I thought. I went closer to hear what he was saying but I couldn't understand him. Just then I saw them. FANGS! 'What the…is boomer…a…a..vampire!' I yelled mentally.

"Yeah I am." Boomer said opening his eyes. How did he now I said that!

"I can read your mind Bubs." He said smirking at me.

"Oh…well…umm…what are yo.." I was cut off when I heard one of the kids waking up.

"Miss Bubbles….is that you?" a little boy said rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, good morning John. Did you get a good sleep?" I asks waking up to him.

"Yeah…Miss Bubbles who is that?" John asks pointing to Boomer.

"Just a friend. Why don't you go get change?" I told him.

"Ok" John said waking to the bathroom.

I wake back to Boomer, who was looking at the boy. Waiting for him to go to the bathroom. I look at Boomer and I could see the fangs sticking out. Why is he here? Was he going to hurt me and my sister? Oh god! What is he going to do? I started to shake. Boomer look at me and started to walk up to me. He put his arm around me and whisper something to me.

"I'm not going to hurt you Bubbles. And my brothers won't hurt your sister either." Boomer said into my ear.

"Then why are you here?" I ask still shaking. "I'm here for you. I'm want you to be my mate." He said in a low voice. Wait!...What! His mate! Boomer wants me as a mate? "Why me?" I ask.

Boomers loosen his grip on me and look straight into my eyes. His deep ocean blue eyes were beautiful. I couldn't stop looking at them. Boomer was about an inch or two taller than me. He wore a dark blue t-shirt with black faded jean. He was built but not over built. His hair was the same as when HIM brought them back to life. I started to blush as he lean closer to me.

"Because Bubbles….my heart only beats for you. You make me feel alive again. And I find you look quite beautiful." He said in a low voice.

My heart was racing and I thought it was going to pop out of my chest. I pulled away and look at the floor. I knew Boomer had a confused face on right now. "I'm sorry…but I can't." I said not looking at him.

"Well, it doesn't really matter if you say yes or no because I'm taking you any…" I cut Boomer off.

"That's not it Boomer." I look up at Boomer. He just looks at me confused. "Ever such HIM brought you back, I had a crush on you. And when you left I was heartbroken. But I can't go with you….not yet anyways." I was about to continue but Boomer cut me off.

"Because you have to take care of these kids, right?" he said. He had just read my mind again.

"Yeah….so please wait a little while and I'll go with yo…" I was cut off when I felt lips land on mine. Boomer was kissing me. I threw my arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around my waist. Were share a passionate kiss for about 3 minutes. We pulled away and smiled at each other.

"I'll wait. Here with you." He said placing his forehead on mine. I was about to say something when I heard my older sister scream.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT BRICK? ME BE YOUR MATE? AS IN MARRIED TO YOU?" Blossom screamed.

"Yeah. But I know you and your sister have to take care of these kids. So me and Boomer will stay here and help you two." Brick said holding Blossom on his lap.

The two reds argued for an hour, while me and boomer just watch. I look over two see all the kids watching brick and blossom fight. I walk over to them.

"Hey there. Are you guys hungry?" I ask them.

They look at me and one of them spoke. "Why are Miss Blossom and that guy fighting? Is he a bad guy?" a little brown hair boy asks.

"No no. His not a bad guy. His an old friend. They always fight, so don't worry about it." I said to the kids. I brought the kids into the kitchen and got them breakfast.

Bricks POV

I woke up and saw Boomer talking to Bubbles. I didn't hear them, so I just read their mind. So they had to take care of these kids? Well guess I'm stuck here till all the kids are gone. I felt Blossom getting up.

"Good morning, babe." I said

"Huh..what? Brick?...Did you just call me babe?" she said looking at me a little annoyed.

"Yeah and?" I said. "What's wrong with me calling you babe?"

"What's wrong? I'm not your babe. So don't you call me that." She said with anger. She got up and started to walk away. I grab her arm and pull her onto my lap. I start kissing her neck.

"But you are. You see me and my brothers came back to get you girls to be our mate." I said between kisses. Blossom looks at me with shock then anger.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT BRICK? ME BE YOUR MATE? AS IN MARRIED TO YOU?" Blossom screamed trying to get out of my grip.

"Yeah. But I know you and your sister have to take care of these kids. So me and Boomer will stay here and help you two." I said. Suddenly I fell on the floor landing on top off Blossom. I look straight into her bright pink eyes and she look into mine.

Blossom POV

I was trying to get Brick to loosen his grip when we suddenly fell off the couch and onto the floor. I open my eyes and saw two crimsons red eyes looking right at me. I blush a bright red. His eyes were breath taking…pink was my favourite color but his red eyes were just so beautiful.

"So you like my eyes." He said with a smirk.

"What? How did you know I said that?" I was blushing even more.

"Well that's what happen when you're a vampire. You can read minds." He said

"Wait you're a vampire?" I was shock and I couldn't believe it….until I saw his fangs.

I was trying to get Brick off of me but then I felt some lips crash on mine. Brick was kissing me! I struggled at first but the feeling of my first kiss took control and I kissed him back. He held me tighter and I could feel his abs press against my chest. I wrap my arms around him and we share a passionate kiss. Well pulled away needing oxygen for our lungs.

"Know was that so bad." He said with a smirk across his face. "Whatever." Was all I said.

"Fine I'll go with you. But only when all the kids have a nice safe home." I said.

"Ok" Brick kiss me again before getting off of me.

We went into the kitchen to eat, well not Brick or Boomer. One of the kids opens the blinds and the light hit Brick and Boomer making them moan in pain. I quickly shut the blinds and told the kids to go play outside in the back yard.

"Brick are you ok." I ask. But before I could say something else, I felt a shard pain in my neck. Brick was biting me and drinking my blood. I screamed at the pain and my vision got blurry. I could see brick lifting his head form my neck and my blood was dripping from his fangs. I tried to stay awake but pass out moments later.

No one's POV

A little kid not aware of two vampires in the house opens the blinds making the sun light hit the vampire. The vampire moan at the pain, the sun light was burning their flesh, cutting them, making blood drip out of them. The young redhead girl quickly shut the blinds and chases the kids out of the kitchen. She runs to the redhead vampire boy to see if he was ok. He was burned very badly and had deep cuts. The redhead girl was about to say something when the redhead vampire boy bites her and start sucking her blood. His wounds healed up and the girl passes out into his arms. On the other side of the room a blond head vampire boy had just finish biting the blond head girl, making her pass out as well. The two vampires boys pick up the girls and laid them down on their bed, patching up there bite marks, then laying next to them. But out in the deep forest outside of Townsville was an onyx black hair boy. He too was a vampire. But he had lost his mate, so he thought. He believed that his love was still alive and waiting for him. He took off into the sky in search for his one and only true love with but a small buttercup flower in his hands.


	9. Chapter 9 No more Kids

Chapter 9 No more kids

Boomers POV

Some kid opens the blinds and the sunlight hit me and Brick. Man it hurt like hell. The number one weakness of vampire is the sun. It burns our skin and cuts use deeply. When Bubbles ran to me to see if I was okay, my instinct took over and I bit her, sucking her blood. When vampires get hit by the suns light, bloods the only thing that heals use. I could hear her scream at the pain and I hated myself for it. I never wanted to hurt her, I loved her to much to do it, but I couldn't control myself. After I finish biting her, she passed out in my arms. I brought her to her room and laid her on her bed. I patch up her bit marks and lay next to her, wrapping my arms around her.

"I'm so sorry Bubbles….I never wanted to hurt you, but I couldn't control myself…..I'm so sorry."

Bubbles POV

What happen to me? All I remember was Boomer being burn by the suns light. Then a sharp pain going through my neck…..did Boomer bit me? My body hurts all over. I woke up in my room with Boomer laying next to me, his arms wrap around me. I pulled his arms off me, not waking him up, I went to the bathroom to take a shower.

"Man my body really hurts. But my neck the worst." I finish my shower and look into the mirror. There I saw to small dots on my neck. Yup Boomer did bite me. But why? It really hurt and he said he would hurt me, so why? I thought this through my mind for a few minutes, until I realized what today was. I ran to the calendar to make sure I was right.

"October 6. Yeah its today. Adopting Day." I said. "I better get the house cleaned up before everyone arrives."

I quickly ran out of my room and started to clean the house. Blossom came down moments later to help me. I told her I had everything under control, but the kids all needed a bath. So Blossom calls in one kid at a time to make them take their bath

4 hours later

Blossom POV

I woke up in a lot of pain. I took my shower and went to help Bubbles with the cleaning, she said she had everything under control but the kids needed to take their bath. I called in one kid at a time and they took their bath.

"Finally! All the kids' baths are done. So how much longer before they start to show up?" I ask my blond sister.

"About 30 minutes." She said finishing clean the kitchen.

"Cool…hey Bubs?" "Yeah what is it Bloss?" "When the kids are all gone, the boys are going to take us away….to be their mates….what do you think about all this?" I ask her.

"Well….to be honest….I'm ok with it." Bubbles said putting done her cloth. "I love TownsVille but….there just too many painful memories…..I can't even remember the good ones, only the bad ones." She didn't look at me but I could tell she was crying.

The Professor and Buttercup….two of the most important people in our life were gone….forever. My heart sank at the memories of the last time I saw Buttercup. She came back to save use when HIM attack but she never made it. We never even found her body. She disappeared, again. And the Professor, he had died in a car accident, I couldn't save him, I felt so helpless. I snap out of my thoughts when I heard the door bell rang.

"Looks like its time"

No one's POV

Blossom and Bubbles welcome their guest as they arrived. Today was Adopting Day. Were all the kids would get adopted. People and parents for different towns came to adopt a child. The day was going great. Many kids were adopted right away, will others took more time. But in the end all the kids got adopted. Night has fallen and our two vampire boys were waking up.

Bricks POV

I woke up to see it was night time. I look over and saw that Blossom wasn't there. When did she wake up? I had bitten her, so she should still be resting. She doesn't have her superpower anymore so it should take longer for her to wake up. I got up from the bed and walk out the door. There I saw my blond hair brother looking at me.

"Hey Brick. Did you see Bubbles by any chance?" he asks me. I guess Bubbles was up too.

"Sorry, but I haven't seen her. I woke up just know and Blossom was gone." I said.

"Oh ok." He said.

We walk down the stair and look for are soon to be mates. As we look I notice that there were no kids.

"Wonder were all the kids are." I said. "Don't know, but I think this may have something to do with it." Boomer said handing me a flayer.

Flayer

Come one, come all. To our grand Adopting Day. All the kids that were watch over by Blossom and Bubbles are waiting for a nice safe home.

All people are accepted, but only those approved will be able to adopt. So fill out our form and submit it by October 1st 2007.

Adopting Day will be held on October 6 2007. Only those that had received a letter of acceptation may come.

We hope to see you soon.

You're truly,

The Mayor.

"Well that explains it. All the kids got adopted." I said. "So know we can take the girls with use."

"Yeah. But what about Butch. Buttercup gone…what's going to happen too him?" Boomer ask me.

"Not sure….but if what I heard is true, he won't come back home." I said tilting my head down.

You see if male vampires loose his mate before he came confess his love to her. He becomes blinded with rage and sadness, to the point where it will kill him. A female vampire will go on a rampage of anger till she is killed. Me and my brothers had to kill many female vampires in the past year. All because of a stupid organization that is determine to kill use off.

"Poor Butch…..He'll die alone"

No one's POV

Elsewhere deep in a forest, two figure stand before a beautiful raven hair girl. She is tangled in vines and her legs are fused with a tree. Motionless and lifeless the girl can only listen as the two figure spoke to each other.

"Well we have one of the Light Princess. Only two more to go." The first figure said.

"Yeah. But it won't be easy. They are with those vampire boys, Brick and Boomer I believe their names are." The second figure said.

"True. But we will get them, don't worry. And then we will finally rid the world of the Dark Ones." The first figure said.

"Yes. All is going according to plan. As long as she remains here. Nothing can stop use." The second figure said.

Both figure laugh and evil menacing laugh. The poor raven hair girl was trap, unable to do anything. All she can do is listen and cry in her lonely dark world that had taking over her.


	10. Chapter 10 New home and the search

Chapter 10 New home and the search

Three vampire boys go off in search for their mates. When they finally arrived, two of the three find their mates. But the third didn't. He leaves, not knowing what to do. His brother only watch as their brother leave them. Soon the two vampires take their mates to their house. The two girls were hesitant at first but agreed to leave TownsVille. For only painful memories linger there. The four figure walk into the giant house to be greeted by the boys 'mother'.

"Welcome home boys. And how are these fine young ladies?" an older women said.

"This is Bubbles, my mate." Boomer said holding Bubbles close.

"And this is Blossom, my mate." Brick said giving Blossom a kiss on the cheek.

"Lovely! Just lovely. Oh but were Butch?" the women ask.

Both vampires tilted their head down. "He…isn't coming home mother. His mate died before he could tell her how he felt." Brick said.

"Oh…I see. That's a shame. I'm very sorry boys." The women said.

All five of them just stood there with their heads down. When suddenly the door slam open.

_**SLAM!**_

Brick and Boomer got into a fighting stand, ready to protect their mates. But only to have been shock at what they saw. Butch. Standing in the door way, angry as hell. He held a buttercup flower in his right hand.

"BUTCH!" Brick yelled out. It's never a good thing when a male vampire returns home when losing their mates. They become worst them female vampires.

"What are you doing here?" Boomer asks keeping bubbles behind him.

"Buttercup…..is alive!" Butch said panting.

"WHAT?" Blossom and Bubbles yelled out.

"She's not dead…she trap somewhere." Butch said.

"Are you sure?" the women ask.

"Yes mother. She is alive and I'm going to find her. But I need your help with something." Butch said regaining his breath.

"What is it." The women ask.

"The last time I saw Buttercup. She was different; she was dancing in the forest singing a song. Then these vines came out of nowhere and change her appearance. She had a white dress on with a green ribbon around her waist. She had vines on her feet instead of shoes and she had a vine like crown on her head." Butches finally finish. His mother look at him, confused. "And she had a weird mark on her neck."

"What kind of mark." The women ask.

"….A leaf like mark but it was black, and when I touch it, I felt strange. My body felt it was burning, being rip apart." Butch said.

"A leaf like mark….on the neck? Where have I heard that before." The women said. "Butch come with me to the library. We have some work to do."

"Ok" and with that Butch and the women flew off to the library.

"Buttercup…is alive? No it can't be….she died fighting HIM." Said Blossom.

"Maybe not Blossom. Her body was never found remember?" Bubbles said looking at Blossom.

"….."

"Blossom?" Brick said holding her hands. "If her body wasn't found, then there a chance she alive somewhere."

"Yeah. You're right. She has to be alive, she just has to be." Blossom said. Brick brought her into a hug and kiss her forehead. "And Butch will find her, no matter what." Brick said.

Boomer was holding Bubbles into his arms. Then they took the two girls to their room so that they can rest.

Meanwhile in the library.

"argh! Where is it?" a woman said.

"What are you looking for?" Butch asks.

"A special book that was handed down from generation to generation. AH! Found it!" the women said holding a thick book.

"Man that's a huge book! What's in it." Butch asks looking at the thick book.

"Hopefully the answer we seek." The women said.

The two stared at the book. On the cover it said: Light Princesses and The Dark Ones.

"Hey isn't this the story you told me and my brothers when we first became vampires?" butch ask.

"Yup. The story of how three young women saved our kind form extinction. I remember reading about a black leaf mark on the neck in here." The women said.

"Alright, let's start reading." Butch said opening the book.

Hours flew by as they read the book. Soon they come up to what they were looking for. They read very carefully to not miss anything. In the section of the book it reads:

Mark of the Black Leaf,

Only the goddess of the earth may bear this mark. For only she may hold the power to shift the earth, revive its plants and give it life. The leaf on her neck will remain black until the goddess is touch by her true love and give him her first kiss. The goddess has the power to see into the future and predict what will happen. But at a cost. If she uses this power to often, she will become weak and lose herself in her own power. If she wishes to use this power without losing herself she must first complete the trial of endurance. The goddess must never be tainted by darkness, for if she is the earth would suffer greatly. Although the goddess is very strong, her true strength comes from protecting her love ones, letting herself died if it means protect her love ones. Ones every five hundred years a new goddess is born, bringing life back to the earth.

"So buttercup is this earth goddess? But that still doesn't tell me where she is." Butch said.

"Hold on one minute…." The woman was looking through the book very quickly. "Ah, here it is."

"What is it?" Butch lean in to look at the book.

"Well it says here that if the goddess were to lose herself in her own power, she is brought to a place called The Silent Forest, were she rest until someone set her free." The women said.

"So she in The Silent Forest. That's five days away, north right?" Butch asks.

"Yes, but-" the women couldn't finish her sentence for Butch had flew out of the room through the window heading to the Silent Forest. "Only holy being can go there…."


	11. Chapter 11 The marks

Chapter 11 The marks

Brick POV

Butch came back home saying buttercup was alive. At first I thought he was going to attack Blossom, so I stood in front of her and ready to fight him off. He had that look in his eyes. Like he was going to burst into a fit of rage. But it soon change, his face soften and lit up. Mary and Butch went into the library to look something up. Yes Mary is the name of our mother. We only called her mother because she took care of use when we first became vampires and taught use the law of vampires. There weren't that many laws but one was the most important rule to follow: Never go into a Holy Land. But butch didn't listen. When he found out buttercup may be there he flew off before we could stop him.

"Damn it Butch. We're going to get yourself killed." I said sitting on the couch with Blossom.

"Brick. What are the Holy Lands?" Blossom asks me.

"The Holy Lands are, well a place that only holy being may enter. It's a place where we vampire are forbidden to enter. If a vampire or any other unholy being enters there two things can happen." I stop taking a deep breath. "One: the unholy being may die and if it doesn't die then we will get caught in another war. Two: if the unholy being doesn't die and there is no war then the three Light Princesses will die and then soon after the world will die out."

"What are the three Light Princesses?" Blossom look even more confused.

"Well you see." I told Blossom the story about how three young women bonded themselves to your world in order to save it. Each had an element that held the world together. The first element was psychic or light; this element held the darkness at bay and created the emotion of love. It also can give life back to living creature. Then there was water, this element heal the sick and injured, also give the world the Water of Life. Then finally there is the earth element, the most powerful element. This element held the power to give life back to the world (to plants not creature), or take it away. I could also shift the entire planet and change its climax.

"So Butch thinks Buttercup is this earth element girl?" Blossom asks in deep thought.

"Yeah it would seem. They each had a special power that only they could do and so they were given special names." I said. "The psychic or light element was known as the fairy, the water element was known as the mermaid and the earth element was known as the goddess."

"But if Buttercup is this goddess and if she's Butch's mate then he should be able to get her right?" Blossom asks.

"Maybe, who knows." I wasn't sure if the forest would give buttercup up if she was the Earth Goddess to an unholy being like a vampire.

"Hey Brick?"

"Yeah Bloss?"

"If Buttercup is the earth goddess then could it be that I and bubble be one of the other one?"

"Maybe but we have to see if you had the mark."

"On my neck?"

Blossom rubs her neck trying to feel anything different. I just sat there smirking.

"No, only the goddess as a mark on her neck. The other two has their mark at different places." I said looking at her.

"I know I'll regret this but were?" Blossom looks at me.

"Well the mermaid is on her stomach and the fairy is on her chest."I said giving her my famous smirk.

"Brick…don't give me that look. No way are you looking there at my-" I cut her off by pushing her onto her back and got on top of her. "BRICK! DON'T YOU DARE!"

I rip off her shirt before she even knew I did. When she realized what I did she blush a bright red and covered her chest with her arms. "Come on Bloss, I'm going to see them sooner or later. Anyways I'm just checking if you do have the mark. I don't see one on your stomach or neck so that leave the chest." I pulled her arm off her chest and my eyes widen at what I saw.

Blossom POV

Damn that Brick. I just ask if he thought me and Bubbles could be one of the other two. When they came to pick use up we didn't tell them everything. I didn't tell Brick about our new power we had just before we lost our power. About the giant tidal wave Bubbles made and house I fix thing and revived some of the dead. He pushes me onto my back and he was standing right on top of me now and before I knew it, he rips my shirt off. I used my arms to cover my chest but he just pulled them away. He's eyes widen and got a deep look in them.

"Damn it." He said getting off of me. He pulled out his crimson red cell phone and was calling someone.

"Hey Boom!" Oh it's his brother he called "Check Bubbles stomach for a second….just do it! Ok bring Bubbles to the dining room. I'll call Mary." He closed his cell phone and look at me. "Here, put this on for know and lets go." He handed me one of his shirt, I put it on and he pulled me onto his back and before I knew it we were in the dining room.

"What's going on?" I ask him.

"You may be in danger." Mary said form behind me.

"Danger? What do you mean?" I ask her.

"Well Blossom, it would seem that you and your sister have been chosen to the next Light Princesses." Mary said. "Buttercup has the dancing leaf mark on her neck, Bubbles has the crystal tear on her stomach and you have the winged heart on your chest."

"Winged heart?" a said placing on hand over my chest.

"Yes. There are many creatures who would love to get their hands on you two. So were going to have to hid you two until I can get a protect order from the council. But even that may be dangerous." Mary said.

I was getting worry, what have me and my sisters gotten are self into? I lifted my hand from my chest and look at it for a moment. Then Brick wrap his arm around my waist a whisper something to me. I couldn't really hear him; I was lost in my thoughts.

"som…osssom…Blossom?" I snap out of my thoughts and turn my head around to see a worried Brick.

"You ok?" he ask

"Yeah…sorry I was just thinking." I told him.

"You don't have to worry. I'll protect you, nothing or no one will hurt you. I promise." He said then he places a soft kiss on my cheek. Man he just loves to make me blush doesn't he.

Boomer POV

I was in the garden with Bubbles when my phone went off. Brick was calling me, he sounded worry about something.

"Hey Brick. What's up? Piss off Blossom yet?" I ask with sarcasm.

"Hey Boom, check Bubbles stomach for a second." He said.

"Why?" I asks.

"Just do it." He said.

"Ok, ok one second." I wake over to Bubbles and grab her arms and pulled her shirt up so that I could see her stomach. Man was she ever blushing. It made her look cuter. I look at her stomach and saw the last thing I thought was there. The crystal tear of the mermaid.

"Brick _it's_ on her? What's going on?" I ask him.

"Ok bring Bubbles to the dining room. I'll call Mary." He then hung up.

Great, what the hell is going on here? Why did Bubbles have the crystal tear on her stomach? And does Blossom have one of the marks too? I grab Bubbles and in a flash we were in the dining room. Mary was explaining that Blossom and Bubbles may be in danger and that we needed to hide them. If Bubbles was the mermaid from the story of the Light Princesses and the Darks Ones, what's going to happen? I'm not letting anyone take Bubbles away from me. I would die before that happen.

"Well before we put the girls in hiding, will perform the mating ritual." Mary said.

"Oh that's right he haven't done it yet." I said. Then I remembered biting Bubbles after that kid open the blinds and I was hurt badly. I bite her and she was screaming so much from the pain, I don't want to make her scream like that again. But if I want her to stay with me, I have to.

"Ok, I'll get the ritual room ready and tomorrow will begin." Mary said before taking off.

"What's the mating ritual Boomer?" Bubble asks me.

"It's what will bind us together, also it will mark you as my mate telling the other vampire to leave you alone or I'll kick their butts for touching you." I said with a smile.

After all was said and done, I brought Bubbles back to our room and Brick brought Blossom to their room.

No one's POV

The Blond hair vampire brought his love to their room. The room was painted dark blue and black with a coffin and a king size bed with dark blue sheets. The blinds were shut for it was day time. He places his love on the dark blue couch and watches some TV. Not much was on. The young blond hair girl notices a canvas on the ground. She remembers how much she loved to paint but she never had the time anymore. She looks back at the TV and leans against the boy, laying her head on his chest and falling asleep. Meanwhile the red hair vampire brought his love to their room. It was a dark blood red and black room with the same furniture as the blond hair vampire room but in red. The young red hair woman was getting tired so they lay down on the bed. She was leaning against him and his arm were wrapping around her. He held her tight, think of a way to protect her from the danger ahead. But one room remain empty. A dark forest green and black room. No one was sitting on the couch watching TV or sleeping on the king size bed. It was quiet. Only a small buttercup flower lay their on the bed, wilting away.


	12. Chapter 12 When light and dark meet

Chapter 12 When light and dark meet

Butch POV

I flew out of the library about three days ago. I wasn't going to stop till I had buttercup back and no god damn Holy Land is going to stop me. The Silent Forest is a forest with no live creature in it, only plants resign there. They say if a creature is stupid enough to wander into The Silent Forest, they would be eaten by the forest guardian, a plant like creature that can swallow and entire building whole. But that didn't stop me. No was stopping me.

"Hold on Buttercup! I'm coming!" I said.

I flew through the night only resting when the sun was out. I swear I could hear Buttercup calling me. She sounded scared, alone and hurt. My rage just grew even more as I flew faster. I finally arrived at the entrance of the forest. I look up and the trees were huge! They look like the reach all the way to the clouds. I took one step into the forest and was hit with some kind of pulse. It went through my body and hurt like hell, but I didn't stop I walk through the forest calling out to Buttercup.

"BUTTERCUP! IT'S ME BUTCH. WERE ARE YOU?" I scream over and over again. I finally came to a clearing, were I saw a temple wrap in vines and flower. "She has to be in there."

I ran right up to the door and pull on the handle so hard that the door came off their hinges. I walk into and open that was bear, nothing was there. I continued to walk and found myself in a hallway. I reach the end and their stood two giant door cover in buttercup flower. This is it Buttercup was behind these door.

"Finally. I made it and without running into the guardian. This is weird. Ah how cares." I pulled open the doors and saw a large bed in the middle of the room. I look closely and saw Buttercup sleeping there but she wasn't alone. "Damn it so close." There sleeping with Buttercup was no other then the guardian. "Maybe I can sneek my way up to her without waking him up." But that wasn't going to happen.

"Who dare enter the chamber of the Goddess? Speak know creature." The guardian said.

"I am Butch. Son of Mary Star. I have come to get my mate, the Goddess of the earth, Buttercup." I said holding my ground.

"Your mate? The Goddess! Do not speak of such disrespect for the Goddess, boy. A vile creature like you cannot be the love of the Goddess. Nor may you have her. Now leave or pay the price!" The guardian was preparing to fight but I knew I had no chance against it.

"I have known Buttercup seen we were little. She was my enemy but now my heart beats for her and only her. She is my one true love and I'm not leaving without her. Look into my eyes and you will see that I speak only the truth to you, oh great guardian." I wasn't afraid of the guardian, I was more afraid that I would lose her here.

"Your words speak the truth but it doesn't matter." The guardian said.

"Why not? Must I prove myself to you? I will do anything to prove myself worthy of her." I said.

"No, you need not prove yourself to me. But I'm afraid that she cannot leave this place." The guardian said looking at Buttercup.

"Why not? Is there something wrong with her?" I ask coming closer.

"Yes. Her soul was taking and knows she sleeps. If she leaves this place her body will die and the forest would die out, eventually every plant on the earth would die out." The guardian said.

"Who took her soul and why?" I ask. I was right beside Buttercup bed.

"I do not know his name or who he is. But he is not a holy creature but a vile unholy being that is pure evil." The guardian said.

"I will find out who took her soul and I will bring it back!" I said kneeling down and holding her hand.

"Why would a vampire care for the Goddess so much. She is a being of light while you are a being of darkness. You are opposites. So why have these feeling for her?" the guardian asks me.

"Well to be honest, she completes me. My life would mean nothing without her. I would give up my life if it meant saving hers." I said holding her hand tighter.

I didn't have to look to tell the guardian was watching me. Wonder why I had these feeling for her. Wondering what to do next.

"So what they saw is true. A vampire's love is true and pure. Yet your kind is vile and unholy. Sucking the blood of living creature…..Very well young vampire boy. If you retrieve the Goddess soul, I will let her go with you. You may have her." The guardian said. I was shock that he was giving me a chance. I was told the forest guardian was cruel and unkind to anyone that tried to take the goddess away.

"Thank you." I got up giving Buttercup a kiss on the forehead. I walk away determine to fine the bastard that did this to her.

"Wait young one." I heard the guardian said.

"Yes." I turn to face him only to be hit by a green lit. "OUCH! What the hell!"

"I have given you some of my power. Use it wisely, boy. And do not fail me." The guardian said.

"Some of your power…." I look all over my body and saw that my right hand was wrap in vines and hand a green gem on the back of my hand. "Don't worry I won't fail." I didn't feel that pain I did when I first got here.

"You have been granted access to this domain. Do not make me regret this decision." The guardian said laying next to Buttercups bed.

I watch as the guardian fell asleep. 'Don't worry you won't. I'll prove to you that we are not all vile like you think.' And with that I took off into the sky.


	13. Chapter 13 Another Update

Chapter 13 another update

Hey there reader, who are you enjoying my storie? Well if you read this far you must like it. Well anyways here another quick update with some better description on the people.

Let's start off with our vampire ruff:

Brick

Still has his long red hair with his red cap on. He's the second tallest brother at 5'6. His eyes are a crimson red and he has finger and feet like a normal person. He stills the leader of the ruff but follows Mary orders. He has a six pack and is built but not over built. He wears a red hoodie with baggy black pants.

Butch

His hair is the same as it was when HIM brought them back, just a bit longer. He is the tallest brother at 5'7. His eyes are a deep forest green and also have normal finger and feet. He still the hothead idiot he was but he think thing through sometimes. He has eight packs and is built more than his brother but still not over built. He wears a dark green tang top with black faded jean.

Boomer

The smallest of the ruff at 5'5. He has dirty blond hair in the same style as when HIM brought them back. He has deep ocean blue eyes. He wasn't as built as his brother; he only has a four pack. (But bubbles like it ). He has regular finger and feet. He was known as the angelic one. He wears a dark blue t-shirt with jean.

Mary (ruff vampire mother)

She has long brown hair. Same height as Brick. Light brown eyes. She has a small body but she is very strong. She trained the boys when they became vampires. She's also their boss and give them mission to go on. Very calm and patience but watch out when you push her too far. She wears a long sleeve black shirt with jean. She also has earring in the shape of a star with a star pendant around her neck.

Now the puff:

Blossom

She still has her long red hair but she doesn't wear that big bow anymore. It's in a ponytail. She's an inch smaller then Brick, 5'5. B cup breast size. Has the body any girl would dream to have. She wear a pink t-shirt that showed her belly and had the word perfect writing on it. She wore hip hugger jean that had cherry blossom design at the bottom at the beginning but know she wear pink tang top with a jean mini skirt.

Buttercup

Same height and body as Blossom but with D cup size breast. She was 5'6 in height. She wore a lime green t-shirt with jean. Her hair raven black and still had that flip in it she had when she was young but it's longer known (reach her shoulders). She also had a white dress that goes to her knee with a green ribbon around her waist. With vines at her feet and not shoes and vines in her hair in the shape of a crown. This outfit is only mention twice in the story (Well that you now of).

Bubbles

Has the same body as her two sisters but has a C cup size breast. She is the small of the puff as Boomer is the smallest of the ruff, 5'4. She wore a baby blue tang top and a jean miniskirt at the beginning but know she wears a baby blue t-shirt with the word 'Baby girl' written on it, with hip hugger jean. She still has her golden blond hair in pigtails but they were longer, they past her shoulder a bit.

Well I think that cover all the characters for know. I did this because I forgot to describe the ruff and Mary, well I describe boomer a bit, anyways know you had an idea of what they look like.


	14. Chapter 14 Rituals and Soul

Chapter 14 Rituals and Soul

Blossom POV

I woke up the next day in Bricks bed, well I guess soon it will be ours, but I didn't have my normal outfit on. I wore a pink and black sweet heart dress that just past my knees. With spaghetti straps, it had sparks on the bottom part of the dress and showed my mark, winged heart. I wore black high heel shoes. I look over and Brick wasn't there. 'Wonder where he is?' I ask myself. I got up from the bed and walk to the door. I open it a bit to peek my head out. No one's here. Wonder where everyone is. I walk out the room and started to walk down the hall. It really was a nice big house. Old fashion brick walls with chandelier. Red carpets leading to the main part of the house. There was also a giant library with lots of book. Brick took me there ones and I love it. There also a pool in the back and a beautiful garden on the side of the house. I found myself in the garden. There was rose in all are color. I walk down the path and ended up in the middle of the garden where I found one cherry blossom tree in the middle, blue orchid patch to the right and a patch of buttercup flower to the left.

"These are all are favourite flower. The boys must have done this for use." I said.

I walk up to the cherry blossom tree and place my hand on it. The cherry blossom smell so good, I lost myself in there sent.

"Hey there beautiful. I've been looking for you." A familiar male voice said.

"Sorry. I wanted to look around." I turn to see Brick in a red and black tux.

Brick walk up to be and pulled me into a hug. It's strange, when Brick holds me I feel safe, happy and all my worries disappeared. The last time I saw him and his brother we were still enemies and known were going to be mates. Funny how the world works.

"So do you like what I did? Cherry blossom are your favourite right?" brick asks.

"Yeah, it's great. I love it, thank you." I said. Brick pulled away so that we are now looking into each other eyes. We lean in to kiss but we were interrupted.

"Master Brick. It's time, please head to the ritual room." A young woman said.

"Ok thanks, we'll be there in a second." Brick said looking at the young women. "Know where were we. Oh yes." Brick lean in all the way and we shared a passionate kiss that seem to last forever, but it was only 3 minutes.

"Well we better get going or will be in trouble." Brick said grabbing my hand.

"Ok" I said with a smile. I was happy here, all those bad memories where gone.

Boomer POV

Well it was time to go through with the mating ritual. In just a few moment Bubbles will be my mate and mine alone but….I know it's going to hurt her. I have to bit her on the neck and some kind of liquid will come out of my fangs and flow through her body, no this doesn't make her into a vampire that's another kind of liquid. This liquid will mark her as mine and a warning to other vampire to stay away from her. Other vampires can sense when this liquid is inside someone and they can tell how they belong to. Also it will prevent any pain she will feel from future bit she'll get from me. Since she going to be my mate I can only bit her for the blood I need, any other blood will have a bad taste to it and make me sick.

I woke up before bubbles and got her into her mating ritual dress without waking her up. It helps that you can but someone into a deep sleep with a kiss. Her dress was a light blue strapless dress that just past her knees. It had a see through material that went around her stomach to show her mark, crystal tear. She had flat heel shoe that were black. I was sitting on the couch watching TV, waiting for Bubbles to wake up. I flip through the channels but nothing was on, I heard a groan and I look to see that Bubbles was waking up.

"Hey there sleeping beauty." I said getting up from the couch.

"Huh….mm….Good morning Boomie." She said rubbing her eyes.

"How'd you sleep?" I ask.

"Good and you?" she asks

"Very good, known that you're by my side." I said walking up to the bed.

"Hehe. Huh Boomer what am I wearing?" she ask looking at her dress.

"Well that's your mating ritual dress." I said sitting next to her on the bed. "But bubbles….."

"Yes boomer?" bubbles said looking at me.

"Do you remember when that kid opens the blinds, me and brick got burned pretty badly?" I said sitting down on the bed next to her.

"Yeah. Blossom closed the blinds and I ran to you to see if you were ok. Then you….huh…I can't remember anything after that really. It's a bit of a blur." Bubbles said.

I pulled Bubbles onto my lap and started to kiss her neck were I bit her. "I'm so sorry Bubbles….I didn't want to bite you like that, I couldn't control myself…I'm so sorry."

"Boomer! When we got here and you were sleeping, I went to go see Mary and ask her something. I told her what happen and she explained everything." She said. "And if my blood will heal your cuts or burn then its ok if you bit me. I'll get use to the pain. I love you Boomer and no form of pain will change that."

I look up into her baby blue eyes. This beautiful person on the inside and out is mine. I must be the luckiest guy in the world to have found her. "Bubbles I love you too."

I place my lips on hers and shared a passionate kiss. We broke apart when I heard knocking on the door.

Knock!

We broke apart hesitant. "Come in." I called out. A young woman came in.

"Master Boomer. It's time, please head to the ritual room." The young woman said.

"Alright. Well time to go Bubs. You ready?" I place Bubbles back on the bed, got up and handed my hand out to pull Bubbles up off the bed.

"Yeah. Ready whenever you are Boomie" she said taking my hands.

We walk out of our room and down the hall till we got to two big black doors. I stop right in front of the door. I turn to face bubble.

"Bubs, before we go through I need to tell you, you're going to feel that pain again but only for a sec-" I was cut off when Bubble place a finger on my lips, telling me to stop. "Boomer, I told you already its ok, the pain mean nothing. Are love is all that matter."

I just smiled. We open the doors and the ritual begun. Bubbles scream a lot when I bit her, she pass out soon after. Well it's over, she'll never feel that pain again, and she's finally mine. I brought her back to our room and clean up her bit marks. I couldn't help but cry, her scream of pain was too much for me to hear.

"Bubbles….I'm sorry, I hurt you again. I made you cry and scream in pain." I said as tear fell to her soft skin.

"Don't cry Boomer, I'm ok see. Everything is fine." I heard her say this as she places her hand on my cheek. I took her hand and gave it a light kiss. We fell asleep soon after.

Blossom POV

Me and Brick were heading to this ritual room. Not sure what's going to happen but I know Brick wouldn't do anything that wills hurt me. Not sure why but I just have that feeling in my stomach. We stop in front of two big black doors. I was getting a bit nervous. What lay in the next room? What will happen? These question tumble in my mind for a moment till I felt a warm touch my cheeks.

"Blossom, everything will be fine. Don't worry, it won't last long." Brick told me. His hands where so warm that it made all my worries disappeared.

"Yeah, I know." And with that we enter the room.

The room was dark with candles lightning. There stood five figure in a dark robs. They each held something different: the first one held a black rose with vines around it, the second one help fire in the palm of his hand, the third one held a vial of water, the four one held the wind somehow, then finally the fifth one held vial of some kind of liquid. Then in the middle of the room was a table with a blood red cloth over it.

"Ok Blossom get on the table and lay down." Brick said.

"Ok" I said.

I was a little hesitant but I finally got on the table. I couldn't see Brick. The hooded man that had a vial of that weird liquid came over and poured the liquid all over my body. When he was done the liquid disappeared. There was chanting in the background and I felt something get on me. Brick was now on top of me also chanting some words that I couldn't understand. The four other hooded men were around us, holding the object over both of use. Brick bite his lip with one of his fangs and used the blood that was dripping out to make marks on my forehead and on both of my hands. I thought it was over but I then felt a sharp pain in my neck. Brick was biting me, but he wasn't drinking my blood. I could feel a warm liquid flow through my body. I was screaming at the pain. I couldn't take it anymore, everything was going black. My eyes were getting heavy. Brick pulled his fangs out, just as I passed out but before I passed out I heard Brick say something.

"Your mine knows Blossom."

Brick POV

After the mating ritual, I brought Blossom back to our room and cleaned up her bite mark. I know it hurt her like hell and I hated myself for it. I had Blossom on my laps on the bed. I was rubbing her back and was rocking back and forth.

"I hurt my love, I made her cry. My cherry blossom was in pain and it was my fault. I'm so sorry."

Tears were forming in my eyes and started to fall. I felt a hand being placed on my cheek.

"Don't cry Brick, everything is fine. I'm ok see." Blossom said

We fell asleep soon after.

Butch POV

"Damn it! I have been flying around for three days know and so sigh of Buttercup's soul anywhere."

I stop and look around. But all I could see was a deserted wasteland. I looked at my right hand that had the gem on it. 'If this is the guardian's power then it should be able to find her soul, right? But how do I use it.' I thought. I stood there thinking.

"Maybe if I envision Buttercup in my mind it may show me were her soul is."

I closed my eyes; think about Buttercup and how she looked. I wasn't long before and image came into my head. I open my eyes and saw a green light pointing in a directing. I look at where it was pointing at to see it was pointing back at the Silent Forest.

"Damn it! I know where her body is. I want to find where her soul is trap."

I was thinking about her soul when the green light moved in directing. It was pointing east.

"So that's where her soul is, Forsaken Forest."


	15. Chapter 15 Mermaid's Blood

Chapter 15 Mermaid's Blood

Boomer POV

The next day me and brick meet up with Mary in the living room. We were discussing where we would take our mates to hide them. There weren't many places to go that didn't have some kind of danger. We sat there sitting and thinking.

"Damn it. Where on earth can we hide them?" I said.

"…..What about that abandoned house in the mountains?" Mary asks.

"The one we use to go to?" I ask.

"Yeah, that one. No one knows about it expect use." Mary said.

"That may be the best place at this point." Brick said.

We decided to take them to the old abandoned house me and my brothers went to when we were first turn into vampires. No one knows of its location and it had and old fashion barrier that we could surround the house with. Me and Brick went back to our rooms to pack some cloths and wake up our mates.

"Hey Bubbles, wake up. It's time to go." I said will rubbing bubbles arm.

"Huh? Boomer, what time is it?" Bubbles said with her eyes half open.

"Midnight. We have to leave during the night. Me and Brick can't go in the light remember?" I said smiling.

"Oh yeah, I remember. So where are we going?" she asks.

"You'll see. Come on get dress." I said handing her an outfit.

Bubbles got dress and we meet up with Brick and Blossom at the main entrance. Mary came in soon after, handing me and Brick some weird looking device.

"This will activate the barrier at the house. But be careful, there old and fragile." Mary said.

"Thanks. Aren't you coming with use?" Brick asks.

"No, I'll stay here, in case Butch comes back with Buttercup." Mary said.

"Ok, bye." I said.

We walk out of the house and into a black limo. I sat Bubbles on my lap and she fell asleep right away. Brick also had Blossom on his lap and she was also sleeping. I look out the tinted window and was thinking of my green eyed brother.

"Wonder how's Butch is doing?" I ask.

"Sure he's fine. After all he was the tough one out of use. He'll find Buttercup and join use after." Brick said.

"Yeah….wonder how close he is to finding her? It's been awhile hasn't it?" I said.

"Yeah, about a week I think." Brick said.

We drove thru the night and I saw the sun come out. Or car windows were tinted enough to keep all light out, but on the inside we could see the outside. My eye lids were getting heavy and I closed my eyes leaning against Bubbles and falling asleep.

Bubbles POV

I woke up in a strange room. It was a dark brown wood color walls and wood flooring. I was on a king size bed with black covers. I look around and Boomer was sleeping next to me. He looked so peaceful sleeping there. I gave him a light kiss on the forehead and got out of bed. I open the door and poke my head out. All the walls and floor were made out of wood. It looks really old and run down. I walk out of the room and walk around.

"This must be where we are hiding out." I said.

I walk down the hall and found myself at some stairs. I walk down and look around a bit. I found a door covered in chains with a giant lock on it. I walk up to it and touch the lock. It unlock at my touch. 'What the?' I thought. The chains fell to the ground making a loud crashing sound. I look to see if anyone heard it. 'Nope, nobody heard it.' I said mentally. I push on the door and it open with a creaking sound. When I open the door more stairs that lead to the basement could be seen. I knew I shouldn't go in but something was pulling me in. I was dark and damp and lots of spider webs everywhere. I hate spiders and freak out whenever I see one, but this time it didn't bother me. Something was pulling me in and I wanted to know what it was.

I arrived at the bottom of the stairs and it was really dark, I couldn't see my hands in front of my face. I took one step into the room and suddenly lit up. Chandelier where hanging up from the ceiling, candles where on the walls, it was a brick room with marking all over the place.

"What are all these marks for? And are they made with….BLOOD!" I said/screamed.

I pulled away from the walls. I was scared and I didn't know what I was doing here. I turned around to leave but couldn't. The stairs where gone! What was going on? I was trap in a room filled with blood mark walls. I was shaking and I felt tears form in my eyes. I wanted Boomer with me, holding me in his embrace. I leaned against one of the wall and fell to the floor. I pulled my kneels up and hide my head, closing my eyes. Tears where falling from my eyes. One of my tears fell onto my stomach, right on my mark. I could feel a soothing felling going thru my body. Like if you were in the ocean and the water was embracing you, calming every muscle in your body. I open my eyes and saw that my mark was glowing. I got up and touch my mark.

"What's going on? Why is my mark glowing?" I ask myself.

"Bubbles"

"Huh? Who's there?" I ask looking around.

"Come over here Bubbles" the strange voice said.

I stood there, knowing it was a bad idea to follow the voice. But my legs thought differently, they started to move on their own. I could still hear the voice calling me and my legs move towards it. I found myself in a new room. I took one step in and felt something underneath my bared feet. I looked down and saw that the floor was covered in blood. 'WHAT THE HELL?' I wanted to say it out loud but couldn't. I felt something push me in the back and I fell into the blood. I lifted my head and cough out some blood. I was covered in blood and I felt sick to my stomach. I tried to get up but was push back down. I turn onto my back to see who was pushing me, but no one was there. I felt two hands going around my neck, strangling me. I tried to call out for help but I was losing air. I gathered all my strength and yelled.

"BOOOOOOMMMMEEEERRRR!"

Boomer POV

I woke up when I heard screaming. I looked to my side and Bubbles was gone. I dash out of the room and saw brick holding Blossom. I look everywhere but I couldn't find Bubbles. Know I was really getting worry. I stop in the main lobby and heard the last thing I wanted to hear.

"BOOOOOOMMMMEEEERRRR!"

I turned my head and saw a door with chains on the floor. I ran to the door and open it with so much force that it came of the hinges. I saw stairs leading down to the basement. 'Did this place always have a basement?' I ask myself. I ran down the stair and found a room filled with marking on the wall. I heard Bubbles screaming again and ran in the directing I heard her. I came to a room with the floors covered in blood. I scanned the room and saw nothing.

"BUBBLES! YOU HERE? WHERE ARE YOU?" I yelled out.

"Boo..mer…" I faint familiar voice said.

I turned my head and saw a small bump in the corned covered in blood. I walk closer and saw two baby blue eyes half open looking at me. "BUBBLES!" I yelled out. I ran to her and pick her up bridal style. She was covered in blood. Thankfully it wasn't her blood. I started to walk out of the room, when the blood on the floor grabs my legs. I flew up to keep the blood from pulling me down. Little help that do, the blood rouse up and try to grab Bubbles from me.

"LIKE HELL YOU'RE GETTING BUBBLES!" I screamed out, avoiding all the blood.

I flew out of the room and to the stairs. The blood stops following me. I was about to go up the stairs when I heard something.

"Her blood with be ours." I child voice said.

I turned around to see a small girl in a black dress. Her hair covers her face and was dripping blood. Her dress was rip at various places and she holding a doll in her left hand and a blood covered knife in her right hand.

"Give her back. The mermaid's blood is needed." The little girl said.

"Who are you? And why do you need Bubbles blood?" I ask holding Bubbles tighter.

"Give her BACK!" the little girl lunges out at me. She was slashing her knife everywhere and it was hard to dodge it. I couldn't put Bubbles down or that girl would take her. I was finally hit in the right arm, it hurt like hell. The cut was long and deep, I fell to my knees holding Bubbles closer to me.

"Stay away from Bubbles, you little freak!" I said.

"Hehe. The mermaid's blood will taint the water. The mermaid's tear will drown the earth. The earth will drown in her pain; the earth will feel her sadness, her sorrow. Her blood will fill his body." The little girl was chanting.

I had no idea what she was talking about but I took this chance and ran up the stairs. When I got to the top, brick closed the door behind me. I fell to the ground holding Bubbles close to me. I felt weak and tired. My eyes where getting heavy and everything was getting dark. And before I knew it I passed out.

Bricks POV

I told Blossom to stay in the room. I ran after Boomer and waited at the top of the stairs. I saw him running up with a blood covered Bubbles in his arms. When he was through the door I quickly closed it. I turn to see my blond brother pass out on the floor with a deep cut on his right arm. I ran to him to check his vitals. He was still breathing and his pulse was normal. I then check Bubbles and she was fine too. I pick both of them up and started to head to their room. I look in the directing where that door was, but it was gone. The door, the chains gone.

"Huh? Where did…forget it. I'll figure it out later." I said.

I went upstairs and handed Bubbles to Blossom and ask her to wash up Bubbles. She looked horrified at the sight of her little sister covered in blood.

"Blossom, she's ok, that's not her blood." I said reassuring her.

She nodded and headed to the bathroom. I open my brother's room door and place him on his bed. I clean up his wound and wrap it up. I walk out of the room and headed to the bathroom. I knock on the door.

"Hey. Is she all wash up? I have her pj." I said.

"One second." Blossom said. She opens the door and she took the pj's from me.

Moments later Blossom came out with Bubbles on her back. We went back to her room and laid her next to Boomer. I grab Blossom hand and walk her out the room.

"You hungry?" I asks.

"Yeah…not sure if I can eat after that." She said.

"You should try. That wasn't her blood she was covered in. If it was I would have smelled Boomer's scent." I said.

"Yeah ok" Blossom said.

We went to the kitchen and made some eggs and bacon. Me and my brothers may be vampire but we still eat human food too. After we finish eating, we went into the living room to watch some TV.


	16. Chapter 16 Voice of the forest

Chapter 16 Voice of the forest

Butch POV

So the guardian's powers lead me to the Forsaken Forest. I only heard rumours of this place and let me tell you none of the rumours are good. It's a dead forest, rotting from the ground up. No animals live there and there a thick poison fog.

"Great. I make it here with little trouble, but how am I good to get through this fog." I ask myself. "GRRR! I'm so close. DAMN IT!"

I stood at the entrance of the forest. I can't get through the fog it would be to fatal, but I can't just leave Buttercup there. I pace back and forth at the entrance thinking of a way to get thru. I stop when I felt something burning my feet. I look down and the fog was beneath me and rising. I flew up and back up a bit.

"Great, not only is the fog poisonous but it burn right thru your cloth and skin. Can't this damn gem do anything to help me?" I said looking at the green gem on my right hand. I tap the gem with my left hand and shake it, but nothing happen. The fog was getting thicker every minute.

"What's making the fog grow so much? This isn't normal at all." I said.

I look around to find a path that is till clear. I spotted a small cave going down but thru the forest. It would me a tight fit but I should be able to make it. I started to go thru but already it was getting tight in here. I made my way thru to a giant opening. I had cuts all over my body, my clothes were rip pretty badly and I was bleeding a bit. The fog didn't seem to penetrate this part of the forest for some reason. I walk thru the opening till I was in the middle. I look around but found nothing.

"Great, don't tell me this was a waste." I said annoyed.

"Look what we have here. A little lost vampire." Strange voice said.

I turned my head to where I heard the voice. Their standing behind me was a man in a white cloak. His face was hidden in the hood of the cloak. He was about an inch smaller than me.

"And who are you?" I ask.

"Oh my Butch. Don't you worry about who I am." Stranger said.

"Oh and why is that?" I ask getting ready to fight.

"Well you see…you won't live long enough for it to matter!" Stranger said.

Suddenly a white sphere was shot at me. I just dodge it and it made a huge explosion when it hit the cave wall. I lunged at him forming a green sphere in my right hand. I hit him dead on.

"Ha! Not so tough now are you." I said with a smirk.

"Is that the best you got? Let me show you how it's done boy." The stranger said. He grabs my right arm and twisted it till I heard a snap.

"AAAAAAAAAA!" I scream in pain. "YOU BASTARD!"

My right arm was broken and useless to me. I threw kicks after kicks but not one hit him. Hours pass and I was getting frustrated, not one of my hits did anything to him but everyone he throws my away hits me. I had deep cuts on my shoulders and a cut on my head. I was bleeding badly and was getting tired.

"Give up boy. You can't beat me, nor will you get her soul back." The strange man said laughing.

"Her soul….buttercup. WHERE THE HELL IS SHE! TELL ME KNOW!" I screamed at the hooded man. He just stood there laughing at me. This was pissing me off, he knowns were Buttercup is but is not going to just tell me. I'll have to beat it out of him, but I was in no condition to do that. I fell to one knee panting heavily.

"Well this was fun, but I have thing to do. So goodbye little vampire boy." The stranger said.

I look up and he had a sword in the air and was ready to slice me in half. I couldn't move, my body felt heavy. 'Was this it? Will I die here? Alone. Buttercup I'm sorry, I've failed you.' I thought to myself.

"It's not over boy. Listen to the forest, listen to her voice!"

"What?" I said. I had no idea where that voice came from. It would seem the hooded man didn't hear it. Was I just hearing thing.

"Open your heart to the forest. Listen to its voice, its song."

I could feel something flowing throw me, the pain disappeared. The hooded man brought his sword down and I rolled out of the way.

"WHAT THE?" the hooded man said confused.

I got up on my feet, I look at my right hand and the gem on it was glowing a lime green. 'So that was the guardian's voice, huh.' I said mentally. I closed my eyes, listening to every sound, the wind blowing in the cracks in the cave, the dripping of water, his foot step getting closer. Soon nothing could be heard, everything was quite. Then I heard it, her voice. Singing a song, not the same one as that time though.

**_Catch me as I fall_**  
**_Say you're here and it's all over now_**  
**_Speaking to the atmosphere_**  
**_No one's here and I fall into myself_**  
**_This truth drives me_**  
**_Into madness_**  
**_I know I can stop the pain_**  
**_If I will it all away_**

I look up to see an upside down tree. I look closer and could she Buttercup fused with the tree. I shot up and both my hands started to glow a dark green. I destroyed the tree and Buttercup was freed, but was falling to the ground. I ran after her. Caching her just before we hit the ground. She was in her white dress with the green ribbon around her waist.

_**[Chorus:]**_  
_**Don't turn away**_  
_**(Don't give in to the pain)**_  
_**Don't try to hide**_  
_**(Though they're screaming your name)**_  
_**Don't close your eyes**_  
_**(God knows what lies behind them)**_  
_**Don't turn out the light**_  
_**(Never sleep never die)**_

I got up and saw the hooded man was piss. He lunged at me but I dodge it with ease. Power was flowing thru me like crazy. This must be the forest guardian's true power. The power to protect the Goddess. I dodge every attack he threw at me. I still had my cuts but I couldn't feel the pain, nor did my right arm felt broken.

**_I'm frightened by what I see_**  
**_But somehow I know_**  
**_That there's much more to come_**  
**_Immobilized by my fear_**  
**_And soon to be_**  
**_Blinded by tears_**  
**_I can stop the pain_**  
**_If I will it all away._**

I don't know how I did this, but vines came out of the ground and wipe the bastard. He was cut everywhere and was missing he's left arm. Must have been another one of the guardian's power. I was winning with Buttercup in my hands and the guardian's power there was no way for me to lose. I've come this far, I can't lose now.

_**[Chorus]**_

_The hooded man fell to the floor. I did it, I've won. Nothing could stop me from bringing Buttercup soul back to her body._

"_haha! You think you've won boy. You may have beaten me, but the war has just begun. Nothing will stop my brothers from destroying the Dark Ones and the Light Princess. NOTHING! YOU HEAR ME! NOTHING!"_

_With that he died. 'Bring it on. Nothing will keep me away from Buttercup. Nothing' I said mentally._

**_Fallen angels at my feet_**  
**_Whispered voices at my ear_**  
**_Death before my eyes_**  
**_Lying next to me I fear_**  
**_She beckons me_**  
**_Shall I give in_**  
**_Upon my end shall I begin_**  
**_Forsaking all I've fallen for_**  
**_I rise to meet the end_**

Know I have to get her soul back to the Silent Forest Temple before her soul fades away. Not must time left, her soul have started to faded. I took off making a hole in the ceiling of the cave and straight out of the forest. The fog didn't even bother me. It was like it was never there. Strange but I didn't have time to think about it.

**_[Chorus x3]_**

"_Don't worry Buttercup. Soon you'll be back to normal and safe. I'll protect you from anything or anyone that threatens to hurt you." I said flying in the directing of the Silent Forest._


	17. Chapter 17 My tears will heal you

Chapter 17 My tears will heal you

Bubbles POV

I woke up with a huge headache. All I remember going down in a basement, someone strangling me, then I saw Boomer picking me up, but after that nothing. I look to my side, no one. Sigh. I got up and notice the TV was on.

"Bommer?" I said.

Blonde hairs pop up from the couch. Boomer was laying on the couch watching TV. He turned his head and smiled. He got up and walks to the bed and lay next to me, wrapping his arms around me and kissing my neck.

"I'm so glad you're ok and awake. I thought I lost you." He said between kisses.

"Hehe. Boomer I'm ok. I have a headache but other than that I'm ok." I said

Boomer pulled me onto his lap and we shared a passionate kiss. We kiss for about 3 minutes and pulled away needing oxygen. Boomer gave me a light kiss on the forehead. We stayed in each other's arms for quite some time. Boomer held me so tight, like if someone was going to take me away. What happen to me when I was passed out? What got Boomer so upset? Well except the fact someone was strangling me. He was shaking a bit. Something happened, something big…but what?

Boomer POV

I was watching TV, not much on. It's been a week seen the incident and Bubbles hasn't woken up. 'What if she doesn't wake up? No, she will…I hope.' I thought to myself. I closed my eyes when I suddenly heard a familiar soft female voice.

"Boomer?"

I got up and look at the bed. Bubbles was up, she look confused. I got up from the couch and went to the bed. I lay next to her, wrapping my arms around her. I was kissing her neck.

"I'm so glad you're ok and awake. I thought I lost you." I said between kisses.

"Hehe. Boomer I'm ok. I have a headache but other than that I'm ok." She said.

I pulled her onto my lap and we shared a passionate kiss. After 3 minutes we separated our lips. We stay in each other's arms for awhile. I keep hearing that little girl chanting those words. What did she mean? Why did she need Bubbles blood? Who was it that needs Bubbles blood to flow threw him? So many question, but no answers. I heard Bubbles stomach make noise.

"haha. You hungry Bubs?" I ask laughing a bit.

"Yeah a bit. Hehe…" she said blushing.

"Well lets go to the kitchen and get something to eat." I said getting up holding Bubbles Bridal style. I could tell she was weak, her legs were shaking and the look in her eyes said it all. I brought her to the dining room and sat her on a chair.

"What do you want to eat?" I ask.

"Huh….a veggie burger?" she said.

"Ok. One veggie burger coming up." I said heading to the kitchen.

I came back moments later with one veggie burger for Bubble and a cheeseburger for me. I handed Bubbles lunch and sat next to her eating my lunch. After we finished eating we went to the living room and watch some TV. Bubbles was lying against me and my arm was around her waist. We sat in silent for awhile, the memories of that day still playing in my mind.

"Boomer, is everything alright?" Bubble asks me.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Why do you ask?" I didn't look at her; she could read me like a book if I look into her eyes.

"Well you're acting a bit strange. Did something happen after I passed out?" she ask me, trying to get me to look at her.

"Don't worry about it ok. Everything is fine, for now anyways…." I said finally looking at her.

"Ok" was all she said. "Huh…where Brick and Blossom?"

"Brick wanted to show Blossom something, not sure what though." I said

There wasn't much on, so we decided to watch a romance movie. Me and my brothers have very different taste in movies; Brick like Sci-Fi movies, Butch like horror movie and I prefer to watch a nice romance movie. Butch calls me a wimp because Horror films scare the crap out of me. I don't care if I look like a wimp in Butch's eye, I like romance movie and so did Bubble and that good enough for me. After the movie was done I brought Bubble back to our room, I laid her on the bed and notice she was looking at something.

"What are you looking at?" I ask her.

"Boomer what is that?" She said pointing the far corner.

I look over in the far corner and saw some liquid on the wall. 'Strange, I don't recoil spilling anything on the wall.' I thought to myself. I walk over to the strange like that was running down the wall. I kneeled down and saw it was a dark shape of red. The breeze came through the window and the smell of the liquid filled my nose. 'BLOOD! WHAT THE HELL IS BLOOD DOING ON THE WALL!' I yelled mentally in my head.

"AAAAAAAAAAA! BOOMER!" I heard Bubble screamed.

I turn my head and blood was dripping on Bubble from the ceiling. I quickly got up and grab Bubble; I pick her up bridal style and ran out of the room. I look around and the entire walls were dripping with blood. I ran from room to room, but it's like if someone changes all the room around. I open the door to go to the main lobby and I end up in the kitchen.

"Damn it! What the hell is going on?" I yelled out.

"Hehe. Do you like what I did with the place?"

I stood frozen when I heard that voice. That evil little voice. I turned my head and I felt more fear in that moment then I ever had. That little girl from the basement stood there. Her dress was the same; she still had a doll in her left hand and a knife in her right. Her hair still covered her face but it wasn't dripping blood. 'Great…not this little freak again.' I said mentally.

"I told you you're not getting Bubble! So get lost you little freak!" I said holding Bubble closer to me.

"But I need her. I need her to bring my master to life." The little girl said.

"Well that's too bad. You're not getting her!" I said.

The little girl started to get closer. With every step she took forward I took one back. That is until I hit the wall. I put Bubble down and behind me. I got ready to fight. The little girl put her doll down and places the knife in her left hand, she raised her hand and I got ready to fight. I was about to lunge at her put felt a sharp pain in my right arm where she cut me.

"AAARRRRGGG!" I said falling to one knee.

"BOOMER! ARE YOU OK?" Bubble ask come to my right side to see my cut.

"Bubble…get behind me…" I said. I look up to see that the girl hand stab herself in the very spot where my cut was.

"Silly little boy. There is nothing you can do to stop me." She pushes the knife in deeper. I screamed at the pain. I felt like I was been rip apart from the inside. "My blood flows through you and any pain that I feel; you will feel also put a thousand times more."

"Bitch!" was all I could say.

"Know Bubble, come with me." the girl said. Bubble didn't answer. "Come with me or I'll kill him." She push the knife in deeper.

"…ok. But leave Boomer alone" Bubble said getting up.

"NO! Bubble don't go….aarrggg." I tried to get up but the pain was too much. I look at Bubble walking away and tears where falling to the ground. I tried to get up but fell down from the pain. When Bubble was at the little girl someone grab Bubble around the waist and held her tight.

"Night, night little vampire boy." The little girl said. And with that she push the knife all the way in her right arm and it felt like someone was cutting me in pieces. I screamed out at the pain and black out. Just before everything went black I heard Bubble voice.

"BOOOOMMMMEERR!"

I black out.

Bubble POV

"You said you would leave him alone! Stop it, I said I would go with you!" I said struggling against the man holding me.

"Oops. Did I say that? My bad. hahahahaha" the little girl said.

I look over at Boomer unconscious body and tears were flowing out of my eyes. I couldn't take my eyes off of him, everything went silent. My heart race faster and faster. I was crying more and more, and then I lost it. I bite the guy holding me and step on his foot. When he let go of me I ran to Boomer. They tried to stop me but were block by something. I don't know what it was; I was focus on reaching Boomer. I hadn't notice at first but my outfit change. Wait I have no time for this! I have to get to Boomer. I stood over stop Boomer. I fell to my kneels and listen. He was still breathing 'Thank god. He's still alive.' I said mentally. I place Boomer head on my lap and stoke his hair. My tears were falling on top of him. I heard the little girl in the background screaming.

"GET HER BEFORE HER POWER FULL AWAKENS!"

I look up and realized we were surrounded by water. The room wasn't flooded but more like the water swirled around me and Boomer. Like if we were in a vortex. I look over at were those two were and saw they were trying to get in. I have no idea what got into me, I look at them with a death glare and said this:

"YOU MAY NOT ENTER THIS VORTEX! I FORBID IT!" and with that the vortex became stronger and swirled around faster, pushing them back. I place Boomer back on the ground and got up. Something in me took over, my body moved on its own. I lift my hands and all the pipes in the house burst out and filled the house up. I had place Boomer in an air bubble to keep him from drowning. My dress change and know I had a fish tail, just like a mermaid. The two figures just look at me.

"Great. This is just great." The little girl said "Looks like we have to retreat for know. Will be back little mermaid girl don't you worry." And with that the two figures disappeared in a red fog. Slowly the water disappeared and I was back in that dress. I took a go look at it. It was baby blue with pearl around my waist, it was a no sleeve dress but it wasn't strapless. Know that I think about it the shape of the dress was like those mermaid wedding dresses. (If you never seen a mermaid wedding dress, google it.) The top had beaded design on it, is was see through on my stomach and you could see my mark, I hand dark blue glove that went to my wrist, I wore plat heel shoes that were two shapes of bleu and had a wave design on them. My hair was breaded and still in pigtails. I walk back to Boomer and placed his head back on my lap. I felt so weak, I was tired and a bit soar. I look at his cut and touch it lightly. My hand started to glow and heal it. I pulled away and raised my hand to my face.

"Are my powers back? Or is this the mermaids power?" I ask myself. I placed it back on his cut and healed it up. I somehow got the bad blood out of Boomer. And by bad blood I mean that little freaks blood. After I was done healing him, I felt very tired know. I lead my back against the wall and closed my eyes.

Boomer POV

I woke up and realized I was still alive. Then it hit me.

"BUBBLES!" I shot up and look around but I saw no one. I titled my head down, my hands forming a fist. 'Damn it! I let them get her! That bitch will pay!' I said to myself mentally. I turn around and was going to push the wall behind me when I notice someone was sleeping there. It only took a second for me to realize how it was.

"Bubble?" I said kneeling down.

And it was her. But she looks different, her hair was breaded and she wore a long baby blue dress, I could see her mark and it was glowing. 'Did her power activate?' I ask myself. I place my hand on her cheek and saw she was crying. I pick her up and brought her back to our room. I then took out the device Mary gave use and activate it. I lay next to her watching as she sleeps peacefully. I smiled and wrap my arms around her, pulling her closer to me. I then felt her arm wrap around me.

"Hey my little mermaid." I said kissing her forehead.

"Hey my vampire boy" she said.

"Get some sleep we may have to leave here soon" I said.

"Ok" she said.

We then both feel asleep in each other's arm. She was my mate, my mermaid princess, I felt like the luckiest guy in the world to have her here with me in my arms. I will get stronger, to protect her better. Because know the really danger starts.


	18. Chapter 18 Our secret place

Chapter 18 Our secret place

No one's POV

Out in the forest two people run through the forest, hand in hand. The first person is a male redhead vampire boy, his hair was long and he had a red cap on. The other person was his love, a red hair girl with pink eyes. Her hair was up in a ponytail. The male was pulling the girl through the forest, the young woman was wondering where he was taking her but he didn't answer her. They came up to a cave and the girl wasn't sure if she wanted to go in.

"Are you scared of caves?" the male ask.

"No. I'm scared of all the bugs and bats that live in a cave." The female said.

The male laugh a bit. The female gave him a punch in the side, though it did faze him. He pulled his love into and embraces and kisses her with much passion. The female put her arm around his neck and kiss him back with just as much passion. After about 3 minutes of kissing they pulled apart and the male pick her up bridal style and carried her into the cave.

Blossom POV

"Brick I can walk you know." I said

"I know" he said. "I just like holding you."

I rolled my eyes and let him carried me through the cave. It was dark and damp. I could hear all kinds of were noise. I was looking all over the place, trying to figure out where we are going. Something caught my eye; I look carefully at what it was. A statue of a young women, she had wings on her back and wore an Arabian princess outfit.

"Hey Brick look at that statue" I said.

"Huh? Which statue?" he ask me

I look at him and pointed my finger in the direction of the statue. "That one. Over there."

"I don't see anything Bloss" he said looking in the direction I was pointing at.

"Right there-" I look over but it was gone. The statue disappeared. "It was just there."

I jump out of Bricks arm, which surprised him, and ran over to where I saw the statue. It had completely disappeared. Not a trace of the statue was there. "Weird…I was sure I saw a statue."

"Maybe you where just seeing thing." Brick said a little concerned.

"Yeah maybe…" I said.

We continued into the cave until we came to a clearing. The moon was still out and the star shined so bright. The night breeze was cool and relaxing. Brick pulled me to the edge and my eyes widen. It was a beautiful field of different night flowers. They all shined at the moons light and made it look like a sea of light. There was a small pond in the middle of the field with water lilies in it. The field was hidden by walls of rocks that block the outside world. There was also cherry blossom trees scatter all over the field.

"Brick this place is amazing! Where are we?" I ask looking at the field.

"My secret garden, well know it's our secret garden." He said as he wraps his arms around my waist.

I couldn't take my eyes off the field. Something about it just memorized me, calling me. The next thing I knew Brick took me to the ground and landed in the field. I could feel the cold breeze flowing through the field and embracing me. I felt so relaxed, so happy. One brick loosen his grip on me; I kneeled down and smell the flower.

"They smell so good and so beautiful." I said touching the pedal of one of the flower.

"I see a much more beautiful flower." Brick said kneeling next to me and lifting my chin so I look at him.

"Oh where is this more beautiful flower?" I ask

"I'm looking at her right know." Brick said before his lips landed on mine.

I closed my eyes and wrap my arms around Brick neck. Brick pushed against me and we lay in the field of flower, sharing a very passionate kiss. We pulled away after 3 minutes, needing oxygen for our lunges. I open my eyes to look into his deep crimson red eyes. This moment was perfect; I was in the arm of my true love in our secret garden. But something about this place seemed familiar, like I've been here before. Brick lay next to me and we stared up at the stars. I snuggled up next to Brick and he wrap his arms around me.

"This is perfect." I said.

"What is?" Brick ask.

"This moment. You, me in this beautiful flower field. Nobody here to bother use. It's just the two of use." I said.

"Yeah, this moment is perfect." Brick said.

"Hey Brick. How did you find this place?" I ask.

"Well, one day my brother got owns my nerves and I flew off wanting to let some stem off. I found the cave and walk thru it. I came to the opening and I just felt at ease. My frustration was gone. So I come here whenever I get to upset or frustrated." Brick explained.

"Huh, I see." I said.

I could feel my eyes lids getting heavy and I started to feel sleepy. I snuggled closer to Brick to feel his warmth and let myself fall into a deep sleep.

Brick POV

Blossom fell asleep in my arms. I look at her and she look like an angel. Her hair laid beautiful on the flowers, her skin was as soft as silk. It was I cold night so I used my fire power to warm my body up and pulled her closer to keep her warm.

"Ahh, look at the happy couple." I deep male voice said.

"Huh?" I said getting up. "Who's there?"

No one answered. I got to my feet and look around. I couldn't see anyone. I reach down to pick up Blossom when I felt something hit me in the back. "Aaarrrgg!"

"Kindly keep your hands off her. I need her to stay pure. Not tainted by your kind." The male voice said.

"I know that voice. Dart!" I said turning around.

And there he stood that bastard. Dart was one of the nastiest vampire hunters I know. Me and my brother we fought him many times, but he escape every time. He was my height with short brown hair, black eyes and a scar going across his face. He wore the white robe him and his organization wore, The White Wings. God I hate this guys guts, he killed more vampires then I can count.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? AND HOW DID YOU FIND THIS PLACE?" I screamed at him.

"Oh what's a matter Brick? Aren't you happy to see me?" he said sarcastically.

"What do you want Dart!" I said getting into my fighting stance.

He just stood there with that stupid smirk plastered on his face. His eyes were looking at something and not at me. It only took a second for me to realize what he was looking at and what he wanted. I stood in front of the sleeping Blossom. "Hey Blossom get up." But she didn't move, she just laid there sleeping. Dart just laugh at me and my attempts to wake Blossom up.

"What did you do to Blossom!" I yelled at him.

"Nothing really. Just some sleeping gas. It was supposed to put you too sleep, but I looks like it wasn't strong enough. Oh well." Dart said.

"So what do you want from Blossom?" I said from fire in my hand.

"Not much just her soul." Dart said getting closer.

"Yeah, like I just hand you my love soul to you. FAT CHANCE YOU BASTARD!" I said as I lunge towards him.

I shot fire balls at him but he dodge with ease. He then took out his gun and fires some rounds at me. I dodge them and thru some punches and kicks his way. He blocks all of them. We fought for about an hour before I finally got a hit on him.

"aarrgg!" Dart said holding his stomach.

"Had enough? Or do you want more?" I said smirking at him.

"Ha! You think a kick to the stomach will stop me. Ha! Don't make me laugh you blood sucking freak." Dart said getting his sword out of it sheath. "I will have the fairy's soul and no vampire will stop me!"

He lunged at me with so much speed that I didn't get a chance to move. His sword pierces me right through the chest. He pulled it out quickly and I screamed at the pain. The sword he stabs me with was a holy sword. I fell to the floor, blood spilling out covering all the flowers underneath me. I look over to see Dart ready to stab Blossom. I tried to get up but I had no feeling in my legs or arms.

"Blo…ssom.." I said in a weak voice.

Blossom POV

_**Blossom Dream**_

I was walking in a field of flowers holding Brick hand. I was so happy; I never wanted this to end. I had no worries or fear.

"Brick this place is wonderful." I said. But Brick didn't answer me.

"Brick?" I said.

Still nothing.

"Brick is everything ok-" I turned and saw Brick laying on the floor all bloody. I hadn't realized he let go of my hands.

"BRICK!" I screamed running to him.

I kneeled next to him trying to walk him up. But he was dead. He had no pulse nor was he breathing. I place his head on my lap and I started to cry. In the background I could hear someone laughing. I look behind me only to see some guy was about to stab me. I screamed and everything went black.

_**End of dream**_

My eyes shout open only to see the guy from my dreams about to stab me. I rolled out of the way just in time and I got up to my feet. I look over and saw Brick laying on the ground. My heart just sank, there was blood everywhere. I look back at the guy and fear fills me. I couldn't move, speak or anything. He came closer to me, laughing. He was known right up to me. I could feel his breath and more fear just filled me. I closed my eyes afraid of what was going to happen. Was I going to die? Was this the end for me? I could feel the wind picking up and getting stronger. His laughter was getting more distance still I couldn't hear him no more. My fear was slowly disappearing, I felt calm and relaxed. But why? I was about to die. I open my eyes to find myself in a tornado; the wind was embracing me, lifting me in the air, power flowing thru me. I look down to see the guy was tossed across the field, he was getting up and he look mad as hell. The next thing I knew I was fighting him and I was winning. I created a tornado and thru it at him. He got caught in it but escaped quickly. I was starting to get tired, the wind was dying down. I lowered myself to the field, not letting my sight of the guy.

"Hahaha, out of wind little fairy." The guy said with and evil laugh.

"Why…are..you..doing this." I said catching my breath.

"My dear little fairy, all I want is your soul to destroy all vampire." He said laughing.

"What!" I said.

"Yes my dear, your soul with the other two light princess soul will help The White Wing destroy all vampire and purify this ugly world." He said getting close to me.

I look over at Bricks dead body, tear forming in my eyes.

"Who are you to decide that this world needs to be purified?" I said titling my head down.

"I did not decide, it was or great leader that saw the need to purify this world." He said laughing evilly.

I couldn't take it anymore. This guy think he can do what he want, when he wants. He thinks vampire are all evil, maybe some of them but not all. Brick he was nice and sweet, he wouldn't hurt anyone for no good reason. My eyes got a darker shade of pink and the wind pick up again but this time more violent. The wind went faster and faster around me, anger filling me. I wanted to kill him, rip him to pieces.

"Well this was fun but I got to go. See you later fairy girl." The guy said and with that he disappeared.

The wind died down again and I walk over to Brick. The sun was coming out, I pick Brick up and brought him to the closet cave. I laid him down and looked at him. He wasn't breathing, he was dead. I fell to me kneel and put his head on my lap. I ran my hand thru his hair and tears form in my eyes. 'If only I had my power…I could've helped him, save him' I thought as tears fell onto his face. I look out of the cave and notice that clouds where covering the sky. I cool breeze enter the cave and hit me gently. My body started to glow and wings grew out of my back. They were white with baby pink swirls. My outfit also changed. I had what look like an Arabian princess outfit on (Like Princess Jasmine outfit but with sleeves). The top was a baby pink and the sleeve where see through. The pants were also baby pink with sparkles on them. My hair was loose and I had a gold crown on with a white and pink gem in the middle. I looked back at brick and leaned down and kissed him passionately on the lips. I could feel that in was putting air in him but not sure how. When I pulled away I felt dizzy and sleepy. I lay next to Brick and closed my eyes.

Brick POV

I woke up in a cave. 'I thought I died?' I mentally said to myself. Then it hit me. I shout up and look around. I look down and Blossom was sleeping on the cold hard floor. Her outfit was different and she had wings. WAIT! WINGS! I kneeled down and touch her wings. They were soft and it felt like wind was blowing thru them. Suddenly her outfit disappeared and she was back in her normal black mini-skirt and baby pink tang top. Her wings were also gone. I look around and Dart was nowhere to be seen.

"What happen when I was 'dead'?" I ask myself.

"Well better get Blossom back before anything else happen." I said as I pick Blossom up bridal style. I look out to see it was night time. 'Wonder how long I've been asleep.' I thought as I flew out and back to the house.


	19. Chapter 19 You are my flower

Chapter 19 You are my flower

No one's POV

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST HER SOUL? YOU IDIOT!" I black eye man yelled.

"Sorry sir. He got her back and he killed Alex." I scared brown eye man said.

"AARRGGG! You better get it back before he put her soul back and she is reunited with her sisters!" the black eye man said.

"Yes sir. Right away." The brown eye man said running off.

"Great…if she is reunited with her sisters, there powers will fully awaken…" the black eye man said rubbing the back of his head.

"You're one to talk Dart." I yellow eye man said coming into the room.

"Oh shut up Light! I know I screwed up. I didn't expect her to wake up and put up that kind of fight." Dart said.

"Hahahaha! Well maybe next time you'll be more careful. After all she is one of the Light Princess, the fairy of the wind." Light said laughing.

Dart walk out of the room frustrated. Light just stood there watching as Dart left the room. When he was alone he pulled out his cell phone.

_**On the phone**_

"Hey boss, Butch has Buttercups soul and is on his way back to the Silent Forest." Light said.

"Good and what off Bubbles and Blossom." A voice said.

"Both are fine and there powers have started to awaken." Light said.

"Very good. Keep an eye on The White Wings and inform me with anything new." The voice said.

"Roger." Light said.

_**End of phone conversation**_

"Looks like thing are about to get interesting." Light said with a smirk on his face.

Butch POV

I'm almost at the Silent Forest. Buttercup soul is fading faster and faster, I have to get there soon or it will be too late. It was night time and the star where shining bright. 'Wonder how my brother and there mates are doing?' I thought to myself. I look in the distance and could see Silent Forest coming up in my view. I flew faster as I could see it. It took me about an hours before I reach the entrance of the forest. The forest opens up to make it easier for me to get to the temple. About 20 minutes later I made it to the temple. I kick the doors open and walk thru. The entire plants move as I walk thru, kind of made me feel like they were watching me. I made it to where the guardian was and Buttercup body lay.

"Hey I'm back and I got Buttercups soul with me." I said.

"Well done boy. I knew you could do it." The guardian said getting up. "Place her soul over her body and let it go."

"Ok" I said.

I walk up to buttercup and placed her soul over her body and let it go. Her soul slowly fell onto of her Body and fused together. A bright light blinded me. When the light died down I open my eyes to see Buttercup slowly opening here eyes.

"Hey there." She said.

"Hey welcome back. How did you sleep." I said sarcastically.

"haha. I had better." She said smiling at me.

I kneel down and grab her hand. I gave it a light kiss and look her in the eyes. She was still very weak and tired. It would be best to stay here until she was in better shape.

"Who are you feeling princess?" the guardian ask.

"Better Bhupala." Buttercup said.

"So your name is Bhupala?" I ask.

"Yes." Bhupala said.

"So what happen know? Are they still going to try and take her soul back?" I ask.

"Yes. They will not stop till they full fill their goal and I fear there are other after her as well." Bhupala said.

"No matter how many people try. No one will hurt her again." I said holding her hand tighter.

"I know you'll protect her." Bhupala said. "I have prepared a bed for you Butch. You must be tired after all you been through." Bhupala said.

"Yeah, I am a bit tired." I said.

"Go rest Butch. I need to sleep a bit more." Buttercup said.

"Ok. Sleep tight my flower." I said then kissed her on her forehead.

"Good night." Buttercup said.

The sun was coming up and was starting to shine on Buttercup. I let go of her hand and saw that Bhupala made me a coffin with plants and vines of the forest. I walk up to the coffin and got in. 'I did it. I save Buttercup, my love and no one was going to take her away from me.' I said mentally, smiling happily. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Buttercups POV

I woke up about 5 hours later and notice a coffin in the far corner where it was out of the light. Bhupala was sleeping by my bedside like he always did when he trained me. Guess I never really explained what happen to me when I left Blossom and Bubbles.

_**Flash back**_

"It's all my fault. The professor dead because I couldn't wake up from my vision in time." I said

I flew out of Townsville, I'm not sure which way I was going and I didn't care. I stop when I came up to this weird looking forest. I landed at the entrance of the forest and notice that all the trees and plants move in my direction. I was freak out at first but I then felt at ease, like it was normal and that the plants and trees wouldn't hurt me. Vines came down and wrap me in a warm embrace and flash back of when me and Butch dance went through my mind. I smiled and my cloths change into that white dress. At first I didn't know why I keep changing into that dress, I didn't even like dresses. I started to dance again singing that song. After awhile the plants and trees stood still, I stop dancing and look up to see a temple covered in vines. In my mind I wanted to stay away but my feet had other plans. I walk up to the door and before I could touch it, the door slowly opens. I walk in and had a strange feeling I been here before. I came into a room a saw a bed in the middle with the light of the sun shining on it and a strange creature laying next to it. I walk up to it but I had no idea why I was. It look like a giant deer, its horns had vines on them with white roses on them. It had vines on its legs too, it fur was brown with white spot on its back legs. Its belly was also white. It open its eyes and look at me.

"Rose?" the creature said.

"Huh? No I'm Buttercup. Who are you and what is this place?" I ask.

The creature look at me and then at the patch of flowers. "Guess she never coming back" said the creature then it look back at me.

I wasn't really scared of it. The creature got up and walk to me. He asks me how I got in here and I told him. We talk for a little while and everything made sense. I was chosen to be one of the three Light Princess and so were my sisters. He told me his name and he started to train me so that I could control my powers better. He also warned me about my vision and that it could destroy me. He also told me of the trial I would need to take if I didn't want to be destroyed by my powers. There was only one problem; I never gave my true love my first kiss. So the trial would never show itself to me. One night I got a vision of my sisters being killed by HIM. I got up shot to the sky and back to Townsville. Bhupala spoke to me in my mind.

"Buttercup! You are not ready yet. Your powers are unstable. Come back here!" Bhupala said.

"I'm sorry but my sisters need me. I have to go….thank you for everything Bhupala." I said

"Buttercup…..there no stopping you is there?" Bhupala said.

"Nop" I plainly said.

Bhupala laugh "You remind me of Rose. Well go then, save your sisters."

"Thanks you and don't worry I'll be fine." I said.

_**End of flash back**_

I still couldn't believe what has happen in one year. The professor death, unlocking my powers, destroying Him, getting my soul trap by those bastard The White Wings, Butch saving me. Well will my soul was trap by The White Wings, I would hear what they were planning and I feared for my sister's safety. But I know now they're safe and sound. I had the plants of the earth keep a watch on them for me and they told me of the ruffs.

I got up from my bed and walk over to the coffin, I wave my hand at the windows and vines covered them up. So no light was coming in, it was dark. I knock on the coffin. No answer. I knock again but still no answer. Ok I was getting annoyed know. I open the coffin and before I knew it I was grabbing by the wrist and pulled into the coffin. I felt a body under me, arms wrapping around me. I could only smile as I place my head on his chest and listen to him breathing.

"Are you feeling better?" Butch ask

"I am know." I said.

"Buttercup….I'm so happy your ok, I don't know what I would have done without you….I-I" I cut Butch off.

"Butch. I knew you would save me. I'll always be with you and nothing will separated use." I said.

"Yeah, nothing can keep me from you and I'll protect you from anything and anyone." Butch said.

Butch open the coffin and we got out. The vines still covered every window so that the light wouldn't hurt Butch. When we got out Bhupala was looking in our direction and I had a feeling he was mad. His face had a stern look but it then change into his normal emotionless look.

Butch POV

When we got out of the coffin Bhupala was staring at use with a stern look but it then change into that emotionless face he always has on. He got up and walks over to the flower patch near the bed. He signal use to come over and we did.

"Do you know what these flower represented?" ask Bhupala.

"No." we both said.

"Each one of these flowers represented a fallen Earth Goddess." Bhupala said.

"So each one blossom whenever an Earth Goddess dies?" I ask

"Yes, but as long as the flowers remain health and alive there a chance that the fallen Earth Goddess will return. But is a new one is chosen then one before will remain dead." Bhupala explained.

"So the one before me will never come back?" Buttercup ask

"Yes…Buttercup do you remember when we first meet I called you a name." Bhupala said looking at Buttercup.

"mmmm….Oh yeah is was Rose right?" Buttercup said.

"Yes, Rose. She was a beautiful woman with snow white hair and grey eyes. She was my love, my everything." Bhupala said know looking at the white rose.

"Wait! I thought you were the guardian of the Earth goddess and can't feel love for just one of them?" I ask confused.

"The story you know does not tell the entire story." Bhupala said.

"What do you mean?" I ask

"Well with every new Earth Goddess, a new Guardian must be born. The Guardian must be someone close to the Goddess, someone who will give up their very life for the Goddess." Bhupala said.

"So what are you saying Bhupala?" Buttercup said walk up to him.

"Buttercup, you are a very kind young women. Stubborn at times but always faithful. I see why the earth chosen you." Bhupala said.

"Bhupala..Why are you saying these things?" Buttercup said.

"My time has come. I'm tired and wish to be with my love." Bhupala said.

"No! You can't leave me like this! You can't! I haven't finish my training and I-I" I cut buttercup off by turning her around and pulling her into a hug.

"Butch, you must become the next Guardian of the Earth Goddess. I no longer have the strength to stay here." Bhupala said.

"Yes, very well I will." I said holding Buttercup. She was trying to hold the tears back.

"I know you will become a fine Guardian." Bhupala said.

Just then a bright light emitted from Bhupala, when the light died down a man stood in front of use. Buttercup looks up and saw the man too. He had short brown hair and black eyes, he was about my height. He wore a white t-shirt and white pants. Around his waist was a vine to form a belt. Then the white rose glowed and a young woman stood there. It was Rose. She had white hair and grey eyes. Her outfit was the same as Buttercup. Their hands where intertwine with one and other and they disappeared right in front of use. Buttercup turned back and buried her face in my chest. We stayed there for a moment. Buttercup broke away and started to walk away.

"Well we have to go." Buttercup said.

"Yeah." I said. I stared to walk towards her when something caught my eye. Small pendants laid on the floor were Bhupala was. I walk up to it and pick it up. It was a green emerald in the shape of a leaf and had sliver vines around it to form the frame. The chain was sliver too. I was looking at the pendant closely when suddenly the pendant wrap itself around my neck and I felt a surge of pain going through my body. I fell to my knees and held my chest.

Buttercup POV

I was walking away. I didn't want to stay here. Bhupala was a close friend and it hurt to see him go. When suddenly I hear Butch screaming in pain, I turn around and saw Butch on his knees in pain.

"BUTCH!" I screamed and ran to him. He was holding his chest and his eyes were shut.

"Butch what's wrong? What happen?" I ask gently shaking his right arm.

His eyes slowly open and look at me. "Nothing. Nothing wrong sorry to worry you." He got up and pulled me up too.

"Then why were you screaming in pain?" I ask.

"Getting more power can be painful." He said with a smirk.

"What?" I said confused.

"Well are friend Bhupala didn't leave use without leaving something behind." He said pointing to a pendant around his neck.

"What's this?" I ask lifting the pendant.

"The powers of all the guardians." He said.

I just look at him confused.

"Hahaha! I didn't get it either at first but it all came to me. When one guardian dies because of a new guardian being chosen, then the previous guardian leaves behind this pendant with all the power of all the guardians." Butch explained.

"Ok…I think I understand." I said a little confuse still.

"Don't worry, it short I'm even more powerful then I was before." Butch said hugging me.

"Ok, as long as you're ok." I said

We walk out of the temple and I stop right at the door.

"Oh yeah there one thing I forget to do." I said

"Oh and what's-" I cut him off by placing my lips on his lips.

His arms wrap around me and held me tight. We shared our first kiss and it was great.


	20. Chapter 20 A new ally

Sorry it took so long to update. i had no internet so i wasn't able to update. well anywas i got internet again and i will upload more chapters.

Chapter 20 A new ally?

No one's POV

Somewhere deep in a dark and eerie forest is a rundown laboratory, there are holes in the ceiling, the walls paint is almost gone and some of the walls are starting to fall apart. On the bottom floor of the left side of the building, a dim light can be seen.

"Hehe. This is getting fun. Wouldn't you agree?" a small girl said.

"Hmp! You are a little freak!" an older woman said

"Oh please! Like you don't enjoy torturing innocent people!" the small girl said.

"Whatever Noleta!" older women said.

"Oh Trina!" Noleta.

"Yes Noleta? What can I do for you?" Trina said sarcastically

"Don't forget to rip the life out of that Blossom girl and make sure her body isn't damage." Noleta said.

"Yeah, yeah." Trina said walking out of the room.

"She doesn't seem too excited does she Noleta?" an older guy said.

"Hagar, when did you get back?" Noleta asks

"I've always been here; I just stood quite in the shadows." Hagar said.

"So how do you plan on getting Buttercups soul?" Noleta ask

"Easy, with my shape shifting powers I'll get to her no problem" Hagar said.

"HA! Don't underestimate her or her new guardian dumass!" Noleta said.

"So Butchie boy became her new guardian huh. Well this will be fun." Hagar said with an evil grin.

"Well I got to go. That mermaid bitch is going to die this time. Come on Shadow lets go." Noleta said leaving the room with a tall man following her.

"Well known that he has her, he's going to go back to his place to perform the mating ritual. Maybe I'll give him my best wishing, hahahahaha!" Hagar said laughing evilly.

Down the hall of the laboratory in a dark room Trina is thinking of what to do. "Ok, all I have to do is get her body and I'll be free… But is it right? If that bastard comes back with their power all hell will break lose. Damn it! What am I going to do?" Trina said hitting her hand on a table. "I-I-I can't do it! I have to warn them but will they listen to me." And with that Trina vanished in a red smoke cloud.

Brick's POV

"Brick my head really hurts." Blossom said rubbing her forehead.

"When we get back you can take a nap ok." I said.

Me and Blossom were heading back to the house. She woke up a few minutes ago and she told me what happen between her and that Dart bastard. She fought him but he escaped. Well I'm just glad she safe and if I ever get my hands on Dart I'll rip his head off.

"Looks like will have to hide for a bit." I said.

"Why?" Blossom asks.

"The sun is coming up." I said.

There was a giant tree that was hollow and had a hole in it. I went in and place Blossom down, she leaned against me and I wrap my arms around her. I was thinking about the wings she had and realized it must be her power of the fairy awakening. Not sure what to do but I knew one thing for sure. I needed to get stronger and fast, but how?

"Brick?" Blossom said snapping me out of my daze.

"Huh? Yeah Bloss, what is it?" I ask.

"What's going to happen? I know that my power is activating. But what's going to happen too me?" Blossom asks. She was looking at me and her eyes were filled with fear and uncertainty.

"Don't worry Bloss. I'll protect you I promise. I'll get stronger and no one will hurt you." I said holding her tighter, looking straight into her eyes.

"Well I'm glad you said that." A woman voice said.

"Huh? How's their?" I said holding onto Blossom for dear life.

"I'm here to help but first Blossom?" the woman voice said.

"Yes?" Blossom said a little shaking.

"Use your power to cover the sky with clouds." The woman voice said.

"Huh? How? I can't control the sky!" Blossom said.

"Yeah you can, you're the fairy of the wind. Know do it!" the woman voice said.

"Ok." Blossom said.

She closed her eyes and clouds form in the sky covering the sun.

"Bloss, how did you do that?" I ask.

"Not sure I just closed my eyes and wish for it." Blossom said.

We got out of the hollow tree and look around, no one was there. I didn't let go of Blossom, ready to take off the first sign of danger. I heard someone jump out of one of the trees close by. I look over there with a death glare and growled a bit showing my fangs.

"Calm down vamp boy." The figure said. It was the same voice we heard a few seconds ago.

"Ok! Who are you and what do you want?" I said glaring at the woman.

"Like I said, I want to help and also to warn you." The woman said.

"About what?" I said harshly.

"About a threat bigger than anything you ever face." The woman said.

"The White Wings?" I asks.

"No…..they're the least of your problem…..I'm talking about…HIM." The woman said.

Blossom's POV

My eyes widen and I started to shake. Brick had his arms around my waist and I grab one of his hands.

"HI-M" I said shaken.

"What are you talking about? HIM dead, Buttercup killed him." Brick said.

"Yes but you see there is a way to bring him back." The woman said.

"Oh and how is that." Brick said growling at the woman. I have to admit it, Brick growling was cute.

"Well there is three things needed, the blood of the mermaid, the soul of the goddess and the body of the fairy." The woman said coming closer.

"Are you talking about the Light Princess?" I ask.

"Yes, you and your sisters are in a lot of danger." The woman said.

"Sisters…wait buttercups really alive?" I ask.

"Yes, the vampire known as Butch has her and is heading back for your home." The woman said.

I was so happy to hear that Buttercup was alive and that I'll see her soon.

"Oh. By the way what's your name?" I asks.

"I can't give you my real name but you can call me Black Cat." The woman said.

"And why can't you gives us your real name?" Brick said.

"Because…I'm suppose too…" Black Cat started saying

"Suppose to what?" Brick ask.

"To take Blossom body back with me" Black Cat said

I could tell Brick had worst death glare looking at her, if only looks could kill she be dead by know. She just stood there in the shadows, neither I nor Brick could tell what she look like.

"Fuck off bitch! Leave my Blossom alone!" Brick yelled.

"But I'm not here to hurt her. HIM was my master and I'm bond to him, trap if you will." Black Cat said.

"So if your bond to him, sudden you follow what his orders?" I ask

"That's just it, he didn't order it. He's dead and can't tell me what to do." Black Cat said.

"Then who order you?" I ask.

"His son." Black Cat said.

"HIM has a son?" Brick ask confused.

"Yes. He created him after you boys decided to quit being villain." Black Cat said.

"What's his name?" I ask.

"I do not know of his real name but he goes by the name Blade." Black Cat said.

"But is you where bond to HIM and not his son, shouldn't you be free?" I ask.

"I was until Blade bonded me to him." Black Cat said.

"Oh I see." I said. I felt bad for her, all she wanted was to be free but she was trap. I free myself from Brick grip and walk closer to her.

"Blossom!" Brick screamed.

"It's ok Brick, I trust her." I said.

I walk up to her and I could see what she look like a bit. She had long black hair and bright yellow eyes. I extended my hand out to her, she took it and we walk out of the shadow. I could see why she calls herself Black Cat. She had a feline black tail and black cat ears. I let go of her hand and just look at her. She really did look like a black cat but with a human figure.

"So you're a cat demon." Brick said holding my hand.

"Yes." Black Cat said.

Me, Brick and Black Cat talk for a little while. She told me about how HIM took her from her family and forces her to hurt people. She also told us about HIM's son Blade plan to bring his father back and take over the earth. She also told us about the three holy lands and about getting our guardians. Brick was convince but still didn't trust her. She handed my three strange objects.

"What are these?" I ask her holding the objects.

"The objects will help you get stronger and open the trial for you. The necklace is for you Blossom, the belt for your blue sister and the earrings for your green sister. Ones you three are together put this on and your trials will begin." Black Cat explains.

"Hold on a minute. What do you mean my trials? And what's all this about getting the power of the guardian?" Brick ask.

"WHAT! YOU HAVEN'T BECOME HER GUARDIAN YET? HAVEN'T YOU BEEN TO THE CLOUD TEMPLE?" Black Cat ask.

"No I haven't. The Cloud Temple is in holy lands and I'm forbidden to go there." Brick said.

"That didn't stop Butch from going to the Silent Forest. Anyway you are with the wind fairy one of the three Light Princesses. You have permission to enter, just be careful." Black Cat said.

"Yeah I guess." Brick said. "Okay, I'll tell Boomer about this and head over to the Cloud Temple and tell Boomer to go to the Aqua Temple."

"Alright, I better get going or they'll be suspicious." Black Cat said.

"Alright and thank you." I said.

"But before I go I need a favour Brick." Black Cat said.

"What's that?" Brick ask.

"Beat the living crap out of me." Black Cat said.

"WHAT!" I said.

"Ok." Brick said.

"Brick you can't, she trying to help us!" I said pulling his arm.

"Blossom listen. If I go back their without you and no scratches, they'll be suspicious. Don't worry I'll be fine." Black Cat said.

"But..but" I try to say something but couldn't. She was right, if she went back there without me or any scratches the will suspect something. I let go of Bricks arm and turned away. I didn't want to see him do it. About 2 minutes later Brick put his hand on my shoulder and I turn around. Black Cat was gone. We started to head back to our secret hid out home to tell Boomer and Bubbles what's going on.

Brick's POV

"Ok Brick." Black Cat said.

"I don't really want to do this but you have a point." I said.

I started to hit her; I stop when she ask me to so she could catch her breath. After 2 minutes I stop, she was beaten pretty badly; she had a deep cut on her shoulder and lots of bumps and bruises.

"You going to be ok." I ask her.

"Yeah, I'll be find. Blade beats me worst so this is nothing." Black Cat said.

She jumps into the shadow and disappeared. I turn and put my hand on Blossom shoulder and we started back to our hide out. We walk in silence for a few minutes and then Blossom broke the silence.

"Brick, I was wondering. What are The White Wings?" Blossom asks.

"Their vampire hunter's. Me and my brothers have fought them many times. That Dart person is one of the worst." I said. I could feel Blossom tightening her hand in mine.

"I hate him…" Blossom said looking down.

"Yeah is a bastard….Blossom are you sure you told me everything that happen between you and Dart?" I ask looking at her.

"Just something he said piss me off." She said plainly.

"Like what?" I ask.

"Like he thinks all vampires are evil and mean, which he needs to purify this world by killing your kind." Blossom said

"Well that's what him and that organization was made for." I said.

"He has no right. I understand that there may be some bad vampires but that doesn't mean you have to kill them all." Blossom said.

"Yeah but that's how it is for us, hiding from the outside world." I said.

Blossom didn't say anything and we walk in silent for the rest of the way. We made in about 3 hours and Blossom keeps the sky covered so that the sun didn't burn me. We walk into the house and didn't see Boomer or Bubbles in the living room, dining room or kitchen. We walk up to their bed room and saw them sleeping.

"We'll tell them when they get up." I said.

"Yeah." Blossom said.

We closed the down and went to our room. Blossom sat on the bed on I sat beside her, wrapping my arms around her. I was kissing her neck and sucking on it, I started to hunger for her blood.

"Brick everything ok." Blossom asks.

"Yeah, just a little hungry." I said with a grin on my face.

"Oh and what do you want to eat." Blossom said.

"You." I said as I push her on her back and kissing her neck more hungrily. I suck and lick her neck making it numb. Blossom ran her hand through my hair. Then I bite her, sucking her blood. Blossom let out a small cry, but not of pain. After the mating ritual my bite don't hurt Blossom but send waves of pleasure threw her. (If you know what Black Blood Brothers is then it's like that.) Blossom wraps her hand around my head moaning lightly. Her blood tasted great, sweat like honey. I suck on her neck for 5 minutes before pulling my fangs out, her blood dripping from my fangs. She smiled at me and kisses me passionately. My fangs were still out when we kiss and I bite her lip. She pulled away bring her hand to her lip.

"That hurt a bit." Blossom said.

"Sorry about that." I said.

"Why did it hurt when you bite my lips and not my neck?" She asks me.

"Because I numb your neck before I bite it." I said.

"Oh…." Blossom said looking down. She looks like she was ashamed of something.

"Everything ok?" I ask.

"Well…is it normal to feel…hmmm….some kind of pleasure when you bite me?" she asks still not looking at me.

I could help but laugh a bit. She punches me playfully and I kiss her again. About 3 minutes later we pulled away and I flip us over so she was laying on me. I ran my hand through her hair and rub her back. She was tired from the walk and me biting her.

"Yeah it's normal." I said.

"But when you first bite me, it hurt like hell and then when we did the mating ritual you bite me again and it still hurt even after numb my neck. Why didn't it hurt this time?" she asks.

"Well the mating ritual not only binds us together, marks you as mine but also stop any pain of me biting you. I numb your neck because piercing your skin would hurt you a bit." I said.

"Oh ok. Brick I feel sleepy." She said.

"Go to sleep then, I'll stay right here." I said

Her eyes close and she fell asleep. I was rubbing her back and decided to take a nap. I closed my eyes and fell asleep myself.


	21. Chapter 21 Hands off my flower

Chapter 21 Hands off my flower!

Butch POV

We finally made it home. Buttercup was sleeping in my arms. I kick the door open and yelled. Scaring everyone that was there. One they saw it was me they calmed down. One of the maids came up to me.

"Welcome home master Butch and would this be your mate?" the maid asks me.

"Yeah. I'm heading to my room, tell Mary I'm back and I want to talk to her." I said walking by the maid.

"Yes of course." The maid said walking off to get Mary.

I walk into my room and place Buttercup on my bed and pulled the covered over her. Mary walks in.

"Welcome back Butch." Mary said.

"Good to be back." I said turning around to look at Mary.

"So is this the lovely Buttercup." Mary said walking to the side of the bed.

"Yeah. I been through hell to get her back but it was worth it." I said.

"Well you're going to have to do the mating ritual soon. The council isn't happy with you." Mary said.

"Ah screw the council and don't worry when Buttercup gets up I do it. But right know she tired and so am I." I said rubbing the back of my head and yawning a bit.

"Ok, I'll let you two rests. Sleep tight." Mary said walking out of the room.

I walk over to the over side of the bed and crawled under the blankets and pulled Buttercup closer to me. I soon fell asleep with Buttercup in my arms.

Buttercup POV

Dream

I was walking in a forest. It looks like the silent Forest but dead a bit. I started to touch the plant and brought them back to life. Soon the forest was alive. I walk deeper in the forest until I came to an opening. It was a field of buttercup flowers and the sun was shining on them. I walk in the middle and lay there. Soaking up the sun, it felt great.

"Buttercup." A familiar voice said.

"Huh? Butch?" I said getting up.

I look in the distance and saw Butch in the shadows. He was standing there with that familiar smirk he always has on. He started to walk to me and step into the light.

"Butch don't come in the light, you'll hurt yourself. I come into the shade with you." I said walking fast to stop Butch from coming into the light.

"It's ok Buttercup. Were in your dream, the light here doesn't hurt me." Butch said know up to me.

"Oh." I said. I then wrap my arms around Butch's neck and lean in to kiss him.

"Buttercup STOP!" a distance voice said.

"Huh? What was that?" I ask looking around.

"I didn't hear anything." Butch said trying to kiss me. I just pulled away.

"No, I heard something." I said walking away. Butch grabs my arm and pulled me back. We look at each other in the eyes. Something was different; Butch's eyes didn't have that light to them. This person's eyes where dark and glassy.

"Who are you and why are you trying to be my Butch?" I said angrily.

"What do you mean Buttercup. It's me Butch." He said trying to kiss me again.

"No you're not! Get away from me!" I said trying to pull away from him. His grip got tighter and he tried harder to kiss me. I slap him in the face and his eyes got dark, very dark.

"Bitch!" he yelled.

I was able to pull away and run into the forest. I ran and ran, I look behind me and he was nowhere to be seen. I turn back only to get punch in the face. I fell to the floor, blood dripping from my mouth. I look up to see the Butch imposter. He grabs me by the neck and pulled me closer to him. I closed my eyes and yelled out.

"BUTCH! HELP ME!" I yelled at the top of my lunges. He was just laughing at me.

"BUTTERCUP!" I heard his voice.

The Butch imposter was send flying into the trees and I was being held bridal still in the real Butch's arms. I look up at him and he look down at me. I wrap my arms around him and held him tight. He held me tight also, and then I heard the imposter laugh. I look up to see he was different. He had long black and white hair that covered half his face, his eyes were a dark red and they look blood thirty. He wore a black jacket that hit the floor and his pants and shirt was also black. He had a chain around his neck and had one chain that went down like if it was some kind of leash. I was disgusted at the tough that he was touching me. And I could tell Butch wasn't happy.

"Hagar! What are you doing here?" Butch screamed at the man. I guess Butch knows this guy and that this wasn't a normal dream but one of my visions like dreams.

"Aaaah you do remember me Butchie boy. I'm flatter." Hagar laughs demonically.

Butch but me down and went in front of me to shield me from him. "I'll ask again, what are you doing here?" Butch said getting irritated.

"Just here to pick something up but looks like it will have to wait. I have no chance against you in this dream. See you later butch and you too sexy" Hagar said looking at me.

I shivered at that look. Hagar disappeared in a red cloud. Butch turns around and looks at me. He smiled and pulled me into a hug. I hug him back when I suddenly felt a pain in my stomach. I fell to the floor holding my stomach.

"Buttercup you ok?" Butch asks kneeling down to me.

"My stomach hurts for some reason." I said holding my stomach.

"You have to wake up." Butch said.

I closed my eyes and everything went black.

End of dream.

I woke up with a scream of pain. Butch eyes shot open and look at me concern. I got up holding my stomach and sweat was dripping down. Butch got up and wraps his arms around my waist.

"It's ok Buttercup." Butch said.

"Who was that guy?" I ask painting a bit.

"What guy?" Butch said.

"The guy in my dream." I said shivering at the thought of it.

"It was just a dream. Everything ok." Butch said.

After Butch became my new guardian he could enter my vision-dreams if I really needed him. All I had to do was yell his name, but he won't remember what happen in my vision-dreams. The pain in my stomach was gone and I turn and look at Butch. I kiss him and he fell over onto the bed. I was laying down on him kissing him passionately. I love kissing Butch, it was a great feeling and I didn't want it to end. But sadly we had to pull apart for oxygen.

"What was that for?" Butch asks looking at me.

"Nothing really, I just love kissing you." I said.


	22. Chapter  Watcher

Chapter 22 Watcher

Buttercup's POV

Well I got up in some green and black strapless dress. I look around and Butch was nowhere to be seen. I got out of bed and walk up to the door. I open the door and no one was in the hallway. I decided to have a look around. I walk down the corridor till I made my way to a red and black with hearts everywhere. There was also couches, fireplaces, candles, etc. I think I know where I wander to. I turn around and look at the entree way and there written in big bold letter: MAKE OUT ROOM. "Probably Butch idea to make this room." I laugh mentally. I was just about to leave when to arms wrap around me.

"Butch I don't think we have time for this?" I said. I turn around to see someone else standing there. He had grey eyes and short brown hair. He as about a half an inch taller than me.

"Let go of me and who are you?" I demanded.

"Name's Jack and you must be Buttercup." Jack said.

"Yes and please let go of me." I said trying to pull away from him.

"Why would I do that?" Jack said pulling me closer.

This guy was asking for it. My eyes started to glow a darker green and a green aura was around my hand. I was just about to punch him when my body felt numb. That bastard numbs my body somehow.

"Let's have a little fun." Jack said.

I wasn't tired or anything. I just couldn't move or say anything. Jack brought me to one of the couches and laid me down. He went on top of me and started to kiss my neck. Kisses turn to sucking and I think he left a mark. His one hand went on my left breast and the other on my ass. "Damn it get off of me you bastard!" I screamed mentally. I knew I couldn't say anything but vampires can read minds

"Don't think so cutie. You see I hate Butch and what better way to get back at him then to take his mates innocence." Jack said with and evil smirk.

He better not, I'll kill him. I tried to move but couldn't, my body was still numb. Then I got an idea, I may just have enough energy to summon vines from the ground underneath the house. I closed my eyes and chanted a chant in my head.

"What the!" Jack said jumping off of me.

I open my eyes and wrap myself in the vines to shield myself from him. Jack was trying to break the vines but every time he breaks one, two more would take its place. The numbness left my face and I could speak again. All I could do is shield myself from him. My fighting powers come from hand to hand combat. So I did the next best thing.

"BUTCH!" I screamed as loud as I could.

And within seconds Butch was there. I move some vines to see him and he notice me in there. Jack had run off before Butch could do anything. Butch move some of the vines out of the way and held me bridal style.

"You ok Butterbabe?" Butch ask

"Yeah and don't call me Butterbabe." I said

"Ok sexy." Butch said with a smirk.

About an hour later the numbness went away and Butch brought me to the ritual room. It was fucken painful. I black out after Butch bite me. I woke up the next's day back in Butch's room, well it's our room know. My body hurt but my neck was the worst.

"I wonder where my sisters are? I haven't seen them since I got here." I said.

I got out of bed and notice Butch was nowhere, I walk up to the door and was just about to open it when someone else opens it. A tall man stood at the entrance way. I couldn't quite tell what he look like because of the hooded robe he wore.

"Are you Buttercup, the Earth Goddess?" the man ask

"Yes and who are you?" I ask.

He didn't answer me. He grabs my arm and was dragging me somewhere. I tried to pull away but he just tighten he grip on me. We came to the main lobby where I saw many vampires's lying dead on the ground. Their bodies were torn to pieces, blood everywhere.

"Where's Butch?" I ask

Nothing

"I said, WHERE'S BUTCH!" I screamed.

I used my power to free myself from the hooded man but before I could do anything he grab my shoulder with one hand and covered my mouth with the other.

"Be quite. I'm not your enemies; I'm trying to help you escape." The hooded man said.

I just stood there listening to what he was saying. What did he mean he was trying to help me escape? What happen here?

"Early this morning The White Wings attack. Butch went to fight but got hurt badly. I was able to sneak him away and hide him." The man explained. He removed his hands from me.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"My name is Light and it's a pleasure to meet you Lady Buttercup." Light said bowing.

Light removed his hood. He had long white hair with yellow eyes; he also had a scar going across his face on the right side. I heard footsteps coming from behind use. Light grab my hand and lead me outside and into some bushes.

"Light what are-" Light cut me off

"Shhh!"

I heard some people talking and they had white robes, just like the ones that the people who took my soul had on. Guess they were White Wing freaks too. We waited for them to pass by us and then we got out of the bushes.

"That was close." Light said.

"Yeah." I said. "So where did you hide Butch?"

"Follow me." Light said.

We walk to the back of the house and into the forest there. I think we walk for a good hour and half. I was starting to think that Light was lying to me and was leading me into a trap. I keep my guard up around him. We came up to a cave, I was hesitant at first but I walk in. About ten minute walking into the cave I notice two bodies's laying on the floor.

"Butch!" I said running up to him.

"He'll be alright. I patch him up a bit but he'll need more medical attention soon." Light said.

"Guess I was wrong about you, sorry." I said.

"Don't worry about it. I am working undercover as a White Wing." Light said.

"For who?" I ask.

"For an organization called Watcher." Light said.

"What are the Watcher?" I ask.

"I tell you more later on. Right know you need to sleep. We leave at night fall." Light said.

"Alright." I said rested next to Butch.

Butch's POV

I woke up with a huge headache. All I remember is a loud crash and then I was fighting some of those White Wings. Wait Buttercup! I was about to get up when I felt a surge of pain go thru my body, then I felt something move beside me. I look over to see Buttercup resting next to me without any scratches. I was relieved to see she was alright but was confused at the same time.

"So you're up? How do you feel?" a soft male voice said.

"Huh? Who's there?" I ask. I look over to see a man in a black robe with white hair and yellow eyes sitting across from me and Buttercup.

"Name's Light and before you asks, I'm not your enemies I'm a friend." Light said.

"Ok. But what happen, my body hurts like hell." I said.

"Do you remember fighting with the White Wings?" Light ask.

"Yeah." I said.

"Well you were fighting with a fellow name Dart and his crew and were beating pretty badly." Light said.

"Yeah I remember know. I was ambushed and Mary was…." I stop my sentence there.

"I believe she may still be alive. They took her body away." Light said.

"Why would they do that?" I ask.

"Not sure." Light said.

Me and Light talk for a little while. He told me about the Watcher and that he was an undercover agent spying on the White Wing for the Watcher. He also explains that the only reason I'm still alive is because of Buttercup's life energy flowing thru me.

"So what she giving me her life!" I said.

"Yes and no. You see her life force is that of the earth, she can have it flow thru someone to keep them alive but only for about 48 hour." Light said

"I see. So how are you going to get us out of here?" I ask.

"I have reinforcement coming." Light said.

We waited for about 2 more hours when his reinforcement came and pick us up. Light went back to the White Wing to keep an eye on them and to find out why they took Mary's body with them. A couple men in some kind of military uniform place me in a van and hook me up with many machines. Buttercup had woken up and placed in an armoured vehicle. Some guys in white lab coat gave me some sedative and I fall asleep.

Buttercup's POV

I woke up to see people hooking Butch up so some machine's, then some guys lead me to an armour vehicle. Light told me that these people were from the Watcher and that they would take me and Butch somewhere safe.

"Ok that you for everything Light." I said.

"No problem." Light said before walking off.

"Lady Buttercup please get in, we have to leave." A man in armour said.

"Ok" I said getting in the armour vehicle.

We drove off; when we got to the road I could see the house in the distance. It slowly got smaller and smaller till I couldn't see it no more. I wonder how Butch was doing, I was really worried. The armour man handed me a small TV.

"What's this?" I ask.

"Turn it on and you can see and hear what's going on with Sir Butch." The armour man said.

"Thanks." I said.

I turn it on.

_**On screen**_

"Ok vitals are good and most of his deep cuts have been stitched up." said the first man.

"He's still asleep and his burn make have been treated." said the second man.

"One's we arrive at HQ we can further treat him" said the first man.

_**Off screen**_

Butch looks so peaceful sleeping there. We drove till morning and we arrived at a cave that we drove thru. When we exited I could see a lot of people walking around. Some wore lab coat, other armour and other some weird robes. The vehicle that had Butch went a different way.

"Where are they taking Butch?" I ask.

"To the infirmary." Said the armour man.

"And where am I going?" I ask.

"To your chamber." The armour man said.

The armour vehicle stop and I got out. As soon as I got out of the vehicle everyone stop what they were doing and bowed to me as I walk by. I felt a bit weird but I just continued to walk thru the door where I was greeted by a man in one of those weird robes.

"Welcome Lady Buttercup to the Watcher HQ. My name is Chad." Chad said.

"Pleasure to meet you Chad." I said.

"The pleasure is all mines. Please follow me to your chamber. You must be tired." Chad said.

"Yes I am a bit tired. Will I be able to see Butch later?" I ask

"Yes of course, but at the moment he is being treated for his injuries." Chad said.

Chad leads me thru many hallways till we got to two big green doors. He opens the door and it was beautiful. A king size bed with green sheets, potted plant hanging from the ceiling, vines beautiful place on the walls, a flat screen TV with a green love seat couch. I really felt at home, it was like a forest and the plants where real.

"I hope it's to your liking." Chad said

"It perfect, is this really for me?" I ask.

"Yes, this is you're and Butch chamber." Chad said. "Well if you will excuse me I have a meeting to get to."

"Oh ok." I said.

"And if you need anything just use that phone their and someone will help you." Chad said.

"Thank." I said.

Chad left and I sat on the bed, it was soft like sleeping on soft flower pedals and leaves. I laid on the bed and I slowly fell asleep till finally I fell into a deep sleep.


	23. Chapter 23 Half vampire Alina

Chapter 23 Half vampire Alina

Light's POV

One of the three Light Princesses was safe only two more to go. But first I have to find out why they took that vampire woman body; I think her name was Mary. It wasn't hard to sneak back in, they think I'm on their side and I'm highly respected here. I went into my chamber and change into my White Wing uniform. At that moment I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said

"Welcome back Light. Where were you when we attack a vampire hide out?" Dart said

"Working on a secret mission." I said

"Oh really? And what is this secret mission of your?" Dart ask

"To find the three holy items whereabouts'." I said

"And the Holy One orders this?" Dart ask

"Yes. You can ask him yourself." I said.

"I will don't worry." Dart said

I may have everyone in this organisation and their so called 'Holy One' convinces that I'm on their side but not Dart. He's always watching me, trying to catch me in the act. But he's gotten more aggressive in his watch. He left to go conform my secret mission and lucky me I did have such a mission. I did locate where the three holy item where, but know I have a problem. Tell them where they are and keep my secret or blow my cover. Because telling them were the three holy items are would give away the location of then two other Light Princesses. But before I decided anything I first have to find Mary and why they toke her here.

"If they keep any vampires it would be in the laboratory." I said. "I'll have to sneak in somehow."

"Maybe I can help." I young woman voice said.

"Huh? Who?" I said turning around. "Oh it's you Alina"

Alina is a 19 year old woman that has long brown hair and black eyes. She was very intelligent and cute. I had a crush on her since I meet her but she works for the White Wings. She was 5'3 in heigh but don't let that fool you, she very strong and is not one to piss off.

"I want to help you." Alina said

"Why?" I ask.

"Because Mary is my mother." Alina said

"What?" I said

"And Dart is my father." Alina said

What they hell is going on. Dart hates vampires, he would never have a child with one. But if this is true then this girl is half vampire half human and could prove useful. Me and Alina sat and talk. She knew little of her mother only that she was a vampire and the only reason Dart, her father, didn't kill her is because their holy one promises to make Alina a full human. But that can never happen and Dart is blinded by his own stubbornness to see that. Me and Alina made a plan to sneak in the laboratory, Alina works with the scientist and can sneak me in without anyone questioning it.

"I'll go make the preparation. Be ready at noon tomorrow." Alina said

"Ok. You better go before your father comes back here." I said.

Back at Watcher HQ

Butch POV

I woke up in a white room with lots of machine hook up to me. I got up and the pain was gone, my burn mark where heal and my cuts were closed up. I pulled out the wires in me and walk out of the white room. Just as I left a young woman in a white lab coat walks up to me.

"How are you feeling Sir Butch?" the woman ask

"I feel fine; better than I have in awhile." I said

"That's good to hear. I just have to run a few test then I can take you to see Lady Buttercup." The woman said.

"Ok. Can you tell me how she's doing?" I ask walking into a other room.

"She is resting in her chamber right know and there is lots of guard watching over her until you recover." The woman said leading me into a machine.

"What's this for?" I ask

"Just checking how your body is adapting to the new power." The woman said.

"What power?" I ask

"The guardian's power." The woman said turning on the machine.

There was a loud noise and a light when on. I just stood then and before I knew it, it was over. The machine just scanned my body and it was over. I walk out and the woman led me to two big green doors with guards guarding it. The guard saluted me and open the door. Buttercup was sleeping on the bed, the plants where moving around her. When I walk up to the bed the plants moved out of the way. I lay next to Buttercup and wrap my arms around her. The plants then surrounded me and Buttercup and you couldn't see us anymore.

No one's POV

"Ok we have the Earth Goddess here, all that's left it the Light Fairy and Healing Mermaid." A man in a golden cloak said.

"Yes sir. Light has given us the location of the two and we had sent out a group to pick them up." A soldier said

"Good. Make sure that neither the fairy of mermaid is harm. You hear me?" the man in the golden cloak said.

"Yes sir!" the soldier said before leaving.

"Must get to them before the White Wings or Blade does." the man in the golden cloak said.

The man in the golden cloak walks off into his chamber and sat in the chair by the book case. He was read an old book. This book tells the true story that has been forgotten century ago. But what else could this book tell?

Light's POV

Next's day

It's almost noon and I'm waiting at our meeting point. Five minutes to go before looking up what the White Wings are doing. People where passing me by and looking at me weird. Don't blame them, I'm not usually here. So I'm a bit out of place but thank god Dart isn't here right know or all hell would break lose.

"Light?" Alina said

"Hey you ready?" I ask

"Yup, let's go." Alina said unlocking the prisoner's room. "Please get my mother out of here."

"Aren't you coming with me?" I ask

"I can't" Alina said

"Why? Come work for the Watcher, you'll be happier there." I said

"They would never accept me….not after what I've done to so many vampires." Alina said

"I'll talk to them, make them accept you!" I said turning her around.

"No Light. It's best if I stay." Alina said getting out of my grip.

"Alina…" I said

"My mother is in here. I'll cause a distraction and you make your escape with her." Alina said unlock Mary cell door.

"But what about the information?" I ask.

Alina handed me a folder with all the information on why they took Mary and what they were planning to do with other vampires they captured. Alina walk out of the room and cause the alarm to go off. Soldiers chase her all over the facility and I ran off with Mary on my back. When I was at a safe distance I look back at the White Wings HQ.

"Please be safe Alina. I'll come back for I promise." I said.

I walk back to the Watcher's HQ. Mary was still breathing but she was weak and needed medical attention soon. It took me a day to make it there but I finally made it. Everyone was running around like chickens without their heads. What's going on? What's the emergence?

"Hey you soldier. What's going on here?" I ask a soldier running by.

"The Great One was attack last night sir. And the attacker is still in the building." The soldier said.

"What! Who's the attacker?" I ask

"Not sure but we believe they are after the Earth Goddess." The soldier said

"Is she safe?" I ask.

"Yes, Guardian Butch is with her and they are in a secret room." The soldier said.

"Ok. Get me a doctor. This woman needs medical attention right now." I said

"Yes sir!" the soldier said

The soldier ran off and brought back a doctor and a stretcher to lay Mary on. The doctor took her back to the infirmary. I ran to the Great One's chamber to see how he was doing. When I got there, he was hook up to lots of machine and had IV's in him. He looks horrible, what or who could have done this.

"L-l-light i-is t-that y-you." The Great One said.

"Yes it's me. What happen here and who did this to you?" I ask

The Great One had a hard time talking. He told me to lean down, I did and he told me who it was. Fear and horror filled my body.

"Shit" was all I said running out and to the secret room.


	24. Chapter  Somwhere safe

Chapter 24 Somewhere safe

Brick's POV

When me and Blossom got back to the house, Boomer and Bubbles where sleeping so we decided to tell them when they get up. The next's day me, Boomer, Blossom and Bubbles were sitting at the table having breakfast. I had told them everything that happen and what we needed to do. Boomer wasn't sure at first but agreed in the end. We had just finish breakfast and were getting ready to leave when someone was knocking at the door.

"Blossom go to Boomer's room and wait there." I said

"Why?" she ask

"Just do it!" I said.

I look out the window and saw some guys in armour with other in white lab coats. I wasn't sure who they are or what they wanted but I wasn't going to put Blossom in danger again. I texts Boomer telling him Blossom was coming and if he could watch he for a bit, he texts me back saying ok. I slowly open the window and flew out quietly so no one would hear me. I got behind them and scared the crap out of them.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" I said in a loud and intimidating voice.

All the armour guy and one's in lab coats jump when they heard my voice. One of the lab guy walk up to me.

"Excuse me but is this the place where the Light Fairy Blossom and Healing Mermaid Bubbles reside with their vampire mates." The guy in a white lab coat asks.

"And who are you?" I ask

"Excuse me for my rudeness. My name it Chad and we are from an organisation called the Watcher." Chad said

"And why do you want to see Blossom and Bubbles?" I ask

"We are here to help provide protecting from The White Wings and any other danger that may come up." Chad said

"And why should I believe you?" I said

"You have every right to be suspicious about us. After all you just want to protect Lady Blossom from any harm. Right?" Chad said. "We only seek to help you in protecting her and Lady Bubbles."

"That still doesn't tell me why I should trust you." I said annoyed.

"Yes of course, here this is a recording of your brother Sir Butch." Chad said handing me a small TV

_**On screen**_

"Hey bros. How are you doing? Me I'm doing ok, I got Buttercup back and made her mine. We got attack back at home by some White Wings bastard. One of them was that Dart bastard, I was beaten pretty badly but luckily I was saved by a man named Light. He also got Buttercup away from the White Wings, we are known with the Watcher. There nice people and not only human work here. We have other vampires, demon and werewolf unfortunately but there cool. Anyway their going to be a group coming to get you guys, don't worry they won't hurt you or the girls. See you guys soon, bye." Butch said on the screen.

_**Off screen**_

Well it seems to me that we could trust them. Butch didn't look mad or anything on the video. So I guess this Chad dude was telling the truth. I handed back the small TV back to him and walk back to the house.

"Everything ok sir.." Chad said

"Brick, my names Brick and yes everything is cool. You guys can wait in the lobby." I said

"Very good Sir Brick" Chad said following me in.

I walk up the stair and they were waiting in the lobby like I said too. I went into Boomer's room and Blossom ran to me and hugs me.

"Everything ok Brick?" Boomer ask

"Yeah everything is fine. But before we go our separate ways we have to go meet up with Butch and Buttercup." I said

"I can see Buttercup again?" Bubbles said all excited.

"Yeah, she and Butch are with this guy. They call themselves the Watcher." I said.

I explain to them what Butch said on the screen and that I trusted them. Boomer saw my point and agreed to go alone. We finish packing and headed down stair. Blossom was hiding behind me and Bubbles was hiding behind Boomer. When we got to the lobby Chad approached us.

"Is everything ok Sir Brick?" Chad ask

"Yeah everything is fine I just had to explain everything to my brother Boomer." I said

"Very good. And it's a pleasure to meet you Sir Boomer." Chad said

"Same here." Boomer said.

"And these lovely young ladies must be Lady Blossom and Lady Bubbles." Chad said bowing and everyone else also bowed.

"Hmm….Hi." Blossom said from behind me.

"No needs to be shy my Lady Blossom." Chad said

"Is my sister Buttercup here?" Bubbles ask from behind Boomer.

"No, Lady Buttercup is resting in her chamber. Sir Butch is with her so there no need to worry." Chad said. "But you will be able to see her soon."

"Ok." Bubbles said coming out from behind Boomer.

"If you would please follow the guards into your armour vehicle, we can be on our way." Chad said

"Lead the way." I said holding Blossom hand.

Me and Blossom were put in one armour vehicle and Boomer and Bubbles in another. It was pretty comfortable and they didn't even try to separate me and Blossom. The ride was smooth and quiet; Blossom was sitting next to me in the middle. The armour guy drove us into a cave, it was dark for a little while but we then exited into a huge building. There was people running and screaming everywhere.

"What's going on?" I ask

"Not sure, Sir Brick but please wait here." The armour man said getting out.

"What's going on Brick?" Blossom ask

"Not sure myself. We better wait here until it settles down." I said.

Boomer's POV

Brick told us we'd be safe with them but when we got here it was like hell was let lose. I was sitting in the armour vehicle with Bubbles. I saw a walkie talkie and tried it out.

"Hello anyone there?" I said into the intercom.

"Boomer is that you?" I heard my brother Brick say

"Hey dude what's going on?" I ask

"Not sure." Brick said.

"Well it's about time you two got here." I heard another voice say

"Butch, is that you?" I ask

"The one and only." Butch said

"Dude what's going on?" I heard brick ask

"We were attack by someone. Me and Buttercup are in a secret room right known." Butch said.

"Is Buttercup there! I want to talk to her!" I heard blossom say

"I'm here sis. Don't worry I'm fine and it's great to hear from you again." I heard Buttercup say.

"You guy will be able to catch up later. I'm sending a guy named Light up to get you four so stay put." Butch said. "Oh and don't get upset when you see him."

"Why?" I ask

"Because he's a werewolf." Butch said. "But he's cool. If it wasn't for him I'd be dead."

"Ok." I said

"He better not try anything." Brick said. He sounds piss.

"He won't I promise." Butch said. "See you guys soon."

"Same here." Buttercup said.

We waited for about an hour when we heard some howling. There fighting his way thru ways a huge white werewolf. He had bright yellow eyes and looks very powerful, when he got close to Brick's vehicle he turn back to human.

Blossom POV

We wait for an hour when we heard some howling. A giant werewolf was making his way thru his attackers. He had white fur and bright yellow eyes; I got a bit scared and hide my face in Brick's chest. I heard some knocking on the vehicle window; I lifted my head and saw a man with long white hair and yellow eyes. Brick pick me up and exited the vehicle.

"My name is Light. Sir Butch asks me to get you four.' Light said

"You sure know how to make a first impression." Brick said holding me tighter.

"I'm very sorry if I frighten you Lady Blossom." Light said

"How did you know my name?" I ask

"Lady Buttercup told me which one of you is which." Light said

"Alright lead the way to my brother and Buttercup." Brick said.

"Yes let me just get the other two and we will be on our way." Light said.

Light went to the other armour vehicle and got Boomer and Bubbles. Boomer was holding Bubbles bridal style too. We made our way thru, Light had turn back into a werewolf and was attacking anyone that why come at us. Brick held onto to me while running behind Light, Boomer was behind us. I hope Bubbles isn't too scared right know. We went into a room covered in vines, they were moving like if they were alive.

"What is this place?" I ask

"Entrance to the secret room." Light said

"But what's with all these vines?" Bubbles ask

"Lady Buttercup place them here to watch is anyone is getting close." Light said

"Buttercup did this?" I ask

"Yes and don't be scare if they come close to you. That is just Lady Buttercup moving them." Light said

Light touch one of the vines and they all started to move everywhere. One of the vines came to me and wraps itself around my right hand. It was gentle, like someone holding your hand. The vines moved out of the way and we could see a door. Light put in the code and open the door. It was dark at first but when we walk in lights turned on, we had to go down a long hallway.

Bubbles POV

When Light touch one of the vines, they all started to move everywhere. One of them came to me, I was a bit scared at first but it gently wraps itself around my left hand. I relaxed after and then we could see a door. Light put in some code and the door open. It was dark at first but when we all got in, lights turned on and the door behind us closed. There were more vines on the walls, they moved as we did.

"Boomer put me down please." I ask

"You sure?" Boomer ask

"Yeah." I said

Boomer put me down and Brick put Blossom down we started to run down the hall. I couldn't wait to see Buttercup and I knew Blossom felt the same way.

Boomer POV

I put Bubbles down and she runs down the hall. What is she thinking! There's a fight going on out there. Brick had put Blossom down too at the same time and she too ran off.

"Bubbles!" I yelled

"Blossom!" Brick yelled

"Don't worry their safe here. All this vines belong to Lady Buttercup, so if anything did happen they would be protected." Light said

"Buttercup made all this vines?" Brick ask

"Yes, as long as the earth is here she can make as many as she wants." Light said. "Sir Butch maybe controlling some of them. He is her guardian so he does have some earth power."

I couldn't believe how much power my brother got when he went to get Buttercup. I'll admit I'm a bit jealous but I was going to get stronger to. We caught up with Bubbles and Blossom. They were block by a wall of vines.

Blossom POV

Me and Bubbles ran off, we couldn't wait to see Buttercup. We ran down the hallway but we got stop by a wall of vines that wouldn't move. Brick and the other caught up with us and Brick look a bit upset that I ran off. One everyone was there the vines moved and a little way down you could see another door.

"Lady Buttercup, Sir Butch may we enter?" Light said

The door open and sitting at a table was Butch and Buttercup. Bubbles ran to Buttercup and hug her. Brick and Boomer went to their brother. I walk in but not sure what to say, the last time I really saw Buttercup I said some awful thing and I hated myself for it ever since.

Buttercup POV

"Lady Buttercup, Sir Butch may we enter?" Light said

I had my vines open the door and as soon as I did I got a death hug from Bubbles. Brick and Boomer went to see Butch. Light walk in and closed the door, Bubbles got off of me and I saw Blossom just standing their holding her left arm. I got up and walk to her, I gave her my fames 'Everything is alright' hug, she hugged me back.

"Hey leader girl." I said

"Hey hot head." Blossom said

"And don't forget me, miss bubbly" Bubbles said.

We all laugh at hearing our old nicknames again. The last time I heard mine was when we were little and we defeated Mojo Jojo ones and for all. We laugh for a bit when I felt two arms wrap around me.

"Hot head?" Butch ask

"Leader girl?" Brick ask

"Miss bubbly?" Boomer ask

"It's our nicknames we gave each other when we were little." Blossom said laughing.

We sat at the table and talk about what's going on. I told Blossom and Bubbles that it would be best if they went to their temples and that Brick and Boomer became their guardians. I told them what happen, that we were attack by a strange person and that we got invaded by The White Wings soon after.

"So who was the first person to attack?" Brick ask

"Where not sure." I said

"It was a man called Blade." Light said

"Brick do you think it's the same Blade that she told us about?" Blossom ask Brick

"It may just be." Brick said

"What are you two talking about?" I ask

"Well you see.." blossom and Brick told us what happen one day. They meet a demon cat that was trap by this Blade guy. Blossom then handed me and Bubbles and item that the demon cat gave her. Blossom handed me a pair of earrings with a leaf shape. Bubbles got a belt with pearl and a tear shape gem in the middle and blossom as a necklace with a heart with wings on it. But before we put this on we have to get Boomer as Bubbles guardian and Brick as Blossom guardian.

"How long do we have to hide here?" Brick ask getting impatience.

"Not much longer." Light said

"How's that?" Blossom ask

"My reinforcement is on its way and should me here soon." Light said

"More werewolves?" Brick as

"Not only werewolves, but vampires, cat demon and other creatures." Light said "It's my division"

"Where were they when we got attack?" butch ask

"In another fortress" Light said

"I'm amazed on how everyone gets alone here." Butch said

"Well there all here for two reason." Light said

"Which are?" Boomer ask

"The first is the desire to meet the Light Princesses and protect them and the second is the hope that one day everyone with be able to get alone." Light said

"A world where everyone gets along. That sounds nice." Bubbles said.

Me, Blossom and Bubbles closed are eyes and imaging a world where everyone got along. A world of peace and happiness, of no sorrow or pain. We were snapped out of our daydream when we heard a loud explosion.

"What was that?" I ask

"That would me either Jin or Jan." Light said.

"Who?" Butch ask

"My explosive experts." Light said

"So your division is here?" Brick ask

"Yup. Give them five minutes and they'll clean house." Light said with a smirk

"There that strong huh?" Brick ask

"They're the best." Light said proudly.

We heard Lights radio goes off. A little girl could be heard on the other end.

"Major General Light. Are you ok?" a little girl said on the radio.

"I'm fine Star." Light said thru the radio

"Where are you?" Star ask

"In the secret room." Light said

"Alright sir. Give us five minutes and will get rid of these idiots." Star said

"Alright you have five minutes. I'm watching the clock." Light said

"Roger, over and out." Star said.

"They will only take five minutes?" Boomer asks questioning.

"Yup, they already fought the White Wings many times and the White Wings are scared of them." Light said

5 minutes later

Beep beep

"That must be Star." Light said getting his radio.

"All clear sir." Star said

"Alright we'll be right up." Light said. "Well it's safe to go back up."

We walk thru the hallway and back into the main hallway. The place was a mess, people were laying dead on the ground, stair were destroyed, walls torn apart, it was a real mess. When we got to the main lobby a young girl came up to us, she was no more the five years old.

"I hope you are not hurt Major General Light." The little girl said

"I'm fine and you guys did a wonderful job getting rid of the intruders. Well done Star." Light said

"It was my pleasure." Light said

"STAR! STAR!" two young boy came running up.

"What is it Jin and Jan?" Star ask

"We caught a White Wings soldier." They both said at the same time.

"Don't you mean I caught him?" and older guy came up holding someone over his shoulder

"Same thing." Jin said

"Yeah Fang, same thing." Jan said

"So who do we have here?" Light ask

"Not sure what his name is but he seemed to be in charge of some of the enemy's soldier." Fang said put the unconscious man down

Blossom POV

Fang put the unconscious man down and I saw who it was. I held Brick hand tight and I could feel him tightening his grip too. Boomer and Butch were also angry at who it was. It was that Dart bastard, I really hated this guy's guts.

"KILL HIM!" Brick screamed.

"Hmm..Excuse me but who are you?" Fang ask

"Oh right, guys these young ladies are the Light Princesses. Lady Blossom, Lady Buttercup and Lady Bubbles. And these three vampires are Sir Brick, Sir Butch and Sir Boomer." Light said

"Pardon me for my rudeness." Fang said bowing

"Don't worry about it. My brother can have a short temper." Butch said

"Your one to talk." Boomer said

We placed Dart in a cell tied up with chains. Light's group started to clean up the place, me and Brick were directed to a meeting room. My sisters and Brick's brothers were also here, Light went to get something or someone. We waited for a few minutes, then Light came back in with and older looking man with him. The older man sat at the head of the meeting table, guess he's the leader.

"Welcome to the six of you." The older man said

"Thank you for having us." Buttercup said. Buttercup seems to know what to do.

"My name is William, leader of this organisation. And you have already met my right hand man Light." William said

"What's going on?" Brick ask

"Well I'm here to discuss on how the two of you will become Lady Blossom and Lady Bubbles guardian." William said

"We already know we have to go to the holy lands" Boomer said

"Yes but the White Wings are getting more aggressive than ever before." William said

"There for we will send escorts with you." Light added.

"Is that necessary?" Butch ask. "My brother's aren't weak."

"That may be but they are going to send their best after them and for their protecting I think it would be best." Light said

"That's fine with me, but I pick who comes with me and Blossom." Brick said

"Same here, I'll pick who come with me and Bubbles." Boomer said

"Very well. We will gather are best man and you will pick who goes with you." William said

"But for know you six must be tired." Light said "I'll have a soldier guide you to your rooms."

Me and Brick were escorted to your room. It was red and white; there was a hot pink love couch with a flat screen TV, a king size bed with drapes around it, the sheets were a bright red with red pillow and pink ones. I sat on the bed and it was so soft and light, like laying on clouds. I curled up under the blankets and fell asleep.

Bricks POV

We got to our room and it was nice. It was one of the only places that didn't get ruin in the fight because it was on the other side of where the fight was. Blossom sat on the bed and soon fell asleep, I was feeling a bit tired to. I crawled next to Blossom and fell asleep.

Bubbles POV

Me and Boomer where brought to our room next's to Blossom and Brick's room. Our room was two shade of blue that blended together nicely. There was a flat screen TV with a baby blue loveseat couch. Our bed was a water bed; the sheets were a dark blue with light and dark blue pillows. Along our bed it looks like someone painted waves on it. I was looking around when I saw Boomer sleeping on the bed, he looks so cute when he sleeps. I was feeling tired to, I pulled the blanket over Boomer and me and fell asleep cuddling up next's to him.

Boomer POV

When we got to our room it look cool, a flat screen TV with a loveseat, a king size bed and I think it's a water bed. I never been on one before but it looks really inviting right know. I was really tired and lay on the bed, it was cool. The bed would move as you did and it felt like floating on water, I didn't think I would fall asleep so quickly but I must have.

Buttercup POV

Well I'm beat and so is Butch. We went back to our room and lay on the bed and fell asleep. Butch would stop being the little pervert he is but he finally fell asleep after I used my one plants sleeping powder. He may be a pervert but he's my pervert and I love him with all my heart.

Butch POV

Me and Buttercup went back to our room and lay on the bed. I was trying to get Buttercup to take off her shirt. I wanted to see how far I could push her, just for fun. She used some sleeping powder on me from one of her plants and I fell asleep holding her.


	25. Chapter 25 I pick you

Chapter 25 I pick you

Blossom POV

The next's day Light got some soldiers ready to be look at by Brick and Boomer. Me and Bubbles were in Buttercups room sitting on the bed talking about what happen over the months. I think I apologise like a million times to Buttercup and I think she was getting annoyed at it. We turn on the TV when the door opens, I thought it was Brick but it was a guy with grey eyes and short brown hair.

"Jack! Get out!" Buttercup snaps getting in front of me and Bubbles.

"Why would I do that, when their three lovely young ladies all in one room." Jack said

"I'm warning you!" Buttercup said

"Try it girl!" Jack said grabbing Buttercups arm.

"That's it-" Buttercup was cut off

Buttercup falls to the floor, Jack had hit a pressure point on her neck and she fell unconscious. Jack went back to the door and locks it, he then walk back to me and Bubbles. He tied up Buttercup; blind folded her and gag her, he then grab me and tied me and gag me too. Bubbles was trying to dodge him but he caught her and tied her to the bed and was known on top of her.

Bubbles POV

This guy name Jack comes in here knock Buttercup out and ties me and Blossom up. I was on Buttercup bed tied up, my arms and legs were spared apart. Jack was on top of me and had ripped my shirt and was feeling my breast. I tried to get away but I was tied down and I wasn't going anywhere. He took off his shirt and he undid my bra and thru it off the bed. He then felt under my skirt and rip off my underwear, I struggle under him but it was no use. He was rubbing my breast together and sucking on them, I was about to scream when he stop me but kissing me. He keeps his lips on mine and I tried to get him off. He let go of my breast and took his lips off of mine, I was about to scream again when he gag me with my underwear. He lowers his head to my woman hood and started to rub me and lick me there. I was crying, why was he doing this to me? He stuck his middle finger in my woman hood and was pinching my clit. I could feel I was about to climax and I wanted him to stop, he stuck his tongue in my woman hood and was pinching my clit harder. I was struggling even more and I couldn't hold it anymore, I came all over him. My eyes were closed; I was crying and trying to scream.

"Taste good." He said licking his lips

He undid the ropes around my legs and position himself and was about to enter me, when he was sent flying across the room. I open my eyes and saw Boomer undoing my restraints and he look mad as hell. I look over and saw Brick and Butch untying Blossom and Buttercup. Ones I was free I hid my face in Boomer chest crying, I was scared and ashamed. Jack was getting up, he was bleeding on his head and his arms.

"She tastes good." Jack said smirking

"JACK YOU FUCKEN BASTARD!" Boomer screamed

Boomer lunge at him and I wrap myself in some blankets. Boomer was beating the living shit out of him. Brick and Butch place Blossom and Buttercup next's to me, Buttercup was still unconscious and they joined Boomer. Light came in and stop them, he took Jack away. Boomer came up to me and gave me his shirt to wear. He then picks me up and brought me back to our room.

Boomer POV

I came into Buttercup room to tell Bubbles that everything was ready when I saw Jack on her. My blood boiled and I lost it, I hit him and sent him flying. I undid her restrains and she buried her face in my chest crying, I wrap my arms around her. The more I heard her cry the angrier I got, Jack got up with a smirk on his face.

"She tastes good." Jack said. That it!

"JACK YOU FUCKEN BASTARD!" I screamed

I lunge at him and beat the living shit out of him. My brother joined me then Light came in and broke up the fight. He took Jack away and I saw Bubbles wrap in the blankets, I gave her my shirt and took her back to our room. She was still crying and holding on tightly. I lay her on the bed and lay nexts to her, she keeps her face hiding and she slowly stops crying. I look at her and notice she was sleeping, I was rubbing her back to sooth her sadness. I held tightly on her still mad as hell. I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it!" I said with venom. I was in no mood to see anyone.

Two blonds came in and it was the two soldiers I pick to escort me and Bubbles, Brat and Bash. They were holding hand and Brat look sad, they must have heard what happen. I stayed laying down and they came up to me and Bubbles. I growled a bit and Bash back away but Brat came up.

"How is she?" Brat ask

"How do you think!" I said with venom. I didn't mean to but I was still mad.

"Light told use what happen and we took care of it. Jack won't come near her or her sisters again." Bash said.

"What did you do?" I ask

"What he deserves." Brat said with a smirk and an evil look in her eyes.

"You two haven't change have you?" I said with a small laugh.

"Not one bit." Brat said

"Well you have. You're not evil anymore." Bash said wrapping his arms around her waist

"True." Brat said

I felt Bubbles stir and she slowly open her eyes. She still had some tears coming out and she wraps her arms around me to hold me closer. I held her closer and lightly kiss the top of her head. She look up and saw Bash and Brat, I felt he shake and remember that her and Brat where enemies.

"It's ok Bubbles. She won't hurt you, Brat not evil anymore." I said

"That right. I won't hurt you I promise." Brat said with a kind smile. (Never knew she could smile like that)

"O-okay." Bubbles shutter

I sat up and placed Bubbles on my lap. She was still holding me tight and wasn't about to let go anytime soon. Bash and Brat told me everything was ready and they be waiting in the front for use. They bowed and left the room, leaving me and Bubbles alone again. Bubbles loosen her grip on me but didn't let go, she was still scared and was shaking a bit. I rock her back and forth until she stops shaking, she looks up at me and I leaned down and kiss her. I felt my body heat up and I deepen the kiss, kissing turn to making out and I guided my hand up the shirt I gave Bubbles. She wasn't wearing a bra and I snap out of it. I pulled my hand back and broke off the kiss. Bubbles just look at me confused.

"Why did you stop?" Bubbles ask

"I-I…" I started to say but stop.

"Boomer…if it's because of what happen a little while ago its ok." Bubbles said giving me a light kiss

"…." I couldn't say anything

"Make me forget him touching me." Bubbles whispered in my ear.

I felt my body heat up and couldn't control myself. I kiss Bubbles with force but care; I lift the shirt off only breaking or kiss for a moment. After 5 minutes of kissing we broke apart needing oxygen. I look at Bubbles and laid her on the bed, placing her head on the many pillows. I hovered over her and couldn't take my eyes of her. She was so beautiful, she smiled at me and we kiss again. I started to message her breast getting a slight moan out of her. I smirk and lowered my head to her left nipple. I started to lick and suck on her nipple making it diamond hard. She was moan softly and was running her hand through my hair. I let go of her right breast and went for her left nipple, I lower my hand to her womanhood. I gently rub it and say how wet she was. Did I do this or was it Jack? The image of that moment ran through my head and I bit down on her left nipple. She screamed and I snap out of it and let go, there was blood dripping from her nipple. I held her tight and I felt a small tear fall.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to bite like that." I said feeling the need to let a tear out.

"It's ok; you just got me by surprise that's all." Bubbles said.

I pulled away just a bit and lick the blood dripping off of Bubbles. In no time the bite mark closed up and the bleeding stop. I lick my lips; Bubbles blood was the best and I couldn't get enough of it I went to her neck and started to kiss and lick her neck, she moans softly and giggled.

"You hungry?" Bubbles ask giggling.

"For you I am." I said

"Go ahead bit down." Bubbles said holding my head to her neck

She smells so good like honey with blueberry. I took my fangs out and bit down slowly piercing her skin. She led out a small scream but held my head there. I could hear her moan and move her body. She was saying she wanted more and I could help but laugh mentally. I knew she was getting aroused by it and it was getting me aroused. I was sucking her blood for 5 minutes when I pulled my fangs out.

Bubbles POV

After Boomer pulled his fangs out he laid me down on the bed and pulled the covers over me. He went to the closet and got some cloth ready. I was felling sleepy and wanted to dose off but I was fighting it. I didn't want to sleep, I knew I would have nightmare after what Jack did to me. Boomer notices this and came over to the bed.

"Bubbs, why don't you take a nap I'll wake you up when it's time to go." Boomer said

"But.." I said sleepily

"Go own you'll feel better after a nap." Boomer said giving me a light kiss

"Ok" I said then drifted off to sleep.

Brick POV

Blossom and me were on the couch watching TV; Blossom was sitting on my lap and had her hands around my neck. She was shaking a bit so I was rubbing her back and kissing her neck to try and calm her down. She had stop crying and was only sobbing a bit. We were watching a romantic movie which I thought would relax her but didn't. I turned the TV of and look in Blossom bright pink eyes, they were puffy from crying.

"Hey you ok?" I ask

"Yeah…." Blossom said in a low voice.

"So what do you want to do?" I ask

"…Who did you pick to escort use?" Blossom ask

"You didn't answer my question." I said

"Answer mine first." Blossom said smiling.

"Well at least you're smiling." I said. "A man and woman name Blake and Berserk"

"B-berserk!" Blossom said

"Yeah and before you say anything I know you guys were enemies but she's not like she was before she good and wants to prove it to you by helping out." I said

"Ok and who's Blake?" Blossom ask

"My counterpart, we fought a lot but were cool know." I said

"So where are they?" Blossom ask

"Getting things ready." I said "Know my turn; what do you want to do?"

"Why don't we go see them?" Blossom said getting up. "Come on"

I got up and smiled, I knew she was just hiding the fact she was scared. I pulled her closer and kiss her passionately on the lips. She wraps her arms around my neck and I pick her up bridal style. She laugh as I spun her around, she held on tight and put her head on my shoulder.

"Alright lets go." I said

I carried her out of our room and to the garage where Blake was working on a red Hummer. I put Blossom down and tap on Blake leg with my leg. He pulled out from under the Hummer and got to his feet.

"Hey so what do you think?" Blake ask

"Is this what were going in?" I ask

"Yeah well for most of the trip anyway." Blake said

"So were huh Berserk?" Blossom ask from behind me

"Getting food and other stuff ready. You'll probably find her in the kitchen down the hall." Blake said

"Thanks, I'll be right back." Blossom said

"You ok by yourself?" I ask

"Yeah." Blossom said kissing me lightly

Blossom walk off into the kitchen. I look in the Hummer and it wasn't half bad. Lots of room with a small fridge on the right side. Blake and me may have been enemies but know its like were best friends, funny how thing can change so quickly.

"So what do you think? Pretty good huh?" Blake said

"Yeah not a half bad job." I said "So do you think they'll get alone?"

"We did, didn't we?" Blake said

"Yeah" I said

Blossom POV

I walk down the hall and found my way to the kitchen; I open it and saw Berserk making some food for the trip. She was making some sandwich, putting apples and oranges in a basket and other things. I walk up to her and tap on her shoulder.

"Huh? Oh Blossom what are you doing here and were Brick?" Berserk ask

"Brick with Blake and I wanted to see you. I have a question." I said

"What is it?" Berserk ask

"Why are you good know? The last time I saw you, you were as bad as they get." I said

"Oh that. Well it's a long story; let's just saw this group saved me and my sisters from death. And so I own them one." Berserk said

"Huh is that so..well you don't seem evil and you seem calmer then you use to be." I said

"Well me and my sister have been happier since we got here. And well I like it like this, no more running from police or having to steal to survive." Berserk said

I help Berserk pack the rest of the food. One we finished I felt to arms wrap around me and a kiss on my neck. I turn around and saw Brick smirking at me; I smirk back and gave him a quick kiss. I look over and saw both Blake and Berserk blushing and not looking at each other. I pulled out of Brick arm and walk over to Berserk.

"You like Blake?" I whispered in her ear.

She blushed even more and tried to ignore me. But I was being persistent, I keep whispering thing into her ears. She grab me by the arm and pulled me out of the kitchen, one we were out she look to make sure no one was looking and turned to me.

"Ok fine, yes I do like him A LOT!" Berserk said blushing madly

"I knew it! So did you tell him?" I ask

"NO! Well I tried one but I couldn't…" Berserk said

"Oh well you should tell him, I can tell he likes you too." I said

"You think?" Berserk ask

"Oh yeah, the way he was next's to you tells it all." I said

We walk back into the kitchen and got everything into the Hummer. We would leave at midnight so the sun doesn't hurt Brick, plus Blake had to finish tinting the windows. So me and Berserk went back to my room and got some cloth ready. I was getting a little tired so I took a nap, Berserk went back to finish up any last minute thing.


	26. Chapter 26 To Crystal Lake

Chapter 26 To Crystal Lake

No one's POV

Midnight arrives quickly, and so eight people prepare to leave on a voyage. They saw their goodbyes to their love ones and get into their correct vehicle. In the one group is Blossom and Brick with their guides Blake and Berserk, they will travel in a red Hummer. Are other group is that of Bubbles and Boomer with their guides Bash and Brat, they will travel in a blue Ford Explorer.

"Take care." Butter cup said

"We will" Blossom said

"And Bubbles, you don't have to be afraid. I told both of you that you will meet the present Guardians, they are expecting you." Buttercup said

"I know." Bubbles said

"Take care bros. And don't screw up." Butch said

"Hey who says were going to screw up. If you can do it so can we." Boomer said

"Haha! I know, I know." Butch said laughing

"Anyway will be back soon." Brick said

"Yeah, well you guys better go." Butch said

The two groups got into their correct vehicles and drove off. Wave bye to their siblings. The two ones that stayed behind watch as they drove off wishing them the best of luck.

"They'll be fine" Butch said

"Yeah I know." Buttercup said

Bubbles POV

I was sitting in the back seat with Boomer, I had my head in his chest and he had his arms around my waist. Bash was driving and Brat sat next's to him. They were holding hand, I thought it was cute. I look out the window and it was a full moon and the stars were shinning very brightly. The vehicle we were in was nice and comfortable, the seat were covered in fur (fake fur), with a nice cooling system and a fridge in the right corner.

"Wonder what the Guardian is like?" I ask

"No idea." Boomer said

"Hey Brat have you ever heard of what it looks like?" I ask Brat

"No but I have heard rumours." Brat said "Like it's the longest Guardian to have been, also it looks like a snake or something."

"S-snake!" I stuttered

"Yeah but those are just rumours, they may not even be real." Brat said

"Don't worry Bubs, I'm here." Boomer said giving me a light kiss on the cheeks.

"Hehe. Well how long will it take?" I ask

"Three days." Bash said

"Then the real fun starts" Brat said

"What do you mean?" Boomer ask

"Well in order to get to the water temple we have to go deep into a special lake." Bash said

"Oh and who do we do underwater? We need oxygen to breath." Boomer said

"Normally yes we would but we have Bubbles." Brat said

"Me?" I ask

"Yeah, you are the mermaid and you control the water." Bash said

"Ok but I'm not sure what to do." I said

"I'm sure you'll figure it out but for now rest and enjoy the ride." Bash said

We drove all the way to a small town I didn't even know existed. It was really cute and quiet. We stop at a restaurant to have a bite to eat. I stay in the car for a minute because Boomer couldn't leave and well he doesn't eat people. I was sitting on Boomer lap and he was kissing my neck, he was teasing me and I hated but loved it when he did this.

"Boomer are you hungry or not-" I was cut off when I felt him bite down.

It felt good when he drinks my blood, I was scrumming on his lap and I held his head to my neck. After about 6 minutes he pulled his fangs out and licks up the rest of the blood dripping out. I was tired a bit but I was hungry. Ones I got some strength back I got out of the truck.

"Be careful and if anything happen just call for me." Boomer said

"I will and don't worry Bash and Brat will be with me." I said

I got into the restaurant and Bash told me to order anything I want. The Watchers will cover it; there was so much good food. I pick the lobster nachos, yes I'm a vegetarian but I do eat sea food. Bash got the spare ribs and Brat the alfredo pasta with chicken. Our food only took twenty minutes to get here, I felt bad that Boomer wasn't here with use he was all alone in the truck.

"Hey is there anyways for Boomer to one day eat human food again?" I ask

"Not sure but maybe when he become guardian." Brat said

"All the previous guardians were vampire. And they were able to." Bash said

"How do you know?" Brat said

"Research." Bash said

"So he will be able to again…" I said in a low voice

"But he will still need your blood every now and then." Bash said

We finished our dinner and went back to the truck, I was really sleeping know. I open the truck and saw Boomer sleeping in the truck, I smiled and got in. I pulled his arm and put it around my waist and laid my head on his chest. He must have known it was me because his grip tightens and he gave me a light kiss on the top of my head. I giggled and soon fell asleep.

Brat POV

"There both sleeping." I said

"Yeah." Bash said

"You tired?" I ask

"Nope I'm fine." Bash said

"Ok but if you get tired tell me and I'll drive so you can rest." I said

"Don't worry." Bash said

Well soon we will be a Crystal Lake were the Water Temple lies. And Boomer and Bubbles will be on their own. I hope everything goes ok and nothing bad happen. Well will just have to wait and see, just twenty-four more hours and it will begin.


	27. Chapter 27 To Hidden Wind

Chapter 27 To Hidden Wind

Blossom POV

Well it was morning and it's been two days sense we headed off for the Sky Temple. Brick was sleeping with his head on my lap. Blake was also sleeping and Berserk was driving. We were passing thru a small town that look like it was stuck in the Middle Ages. I had no idea there was still a place like this around. I was starting to get hungry.

"Hey Berserk do you think we can stop and get a bite to eat?" I ask

"Yeah sure." Berserk said

We pulled up never at an Inn, they boys were still sleeping so me and Berserk decided to go get something and bring something back for Blake. Brick will just drink some of my blood if he's hungry. It was a cute Inn and the food smelled great. We sat at a table and waited to be served.

"Think the boys will worry?" I ask

"Maybe but don't worry." Berserk said

"So what are you gonna get?" I ask

"Just some chicken. I'm not in the mood for anything fancy." Berserk said

"Wonder if they got pork?" I ask

"So what can I get you two ladies today?" a woman ask

"Anything with chicken in it and some pork chop." Berserk said

"Alright." The woman said then walks to the kitchen.

We waited for a bit and we were talking when some guys sat beside us and one had but his arms around me.

"Huh…excuse me but please let go." I said

"Why would I want to do that?" the guy said

"Let her go or I'll turn you into a pig." Berserk said

"So you're a witch. You'll have to be more scary then that, especially to a vampire." The guy said

"You can't be a vampire, the sun is out." I said

"Day walker…." Berserk said

"What's a Day walker?" I ask

"It's a half vampire half human creature." The guy said

"I mean it let her go. Or you'll be sorry." Berserk said

"Hold the other girl boys." The guy said

Three guy jump Berserk and she fought them off but one of them it her in the back of the head with a thick piece of wood. Berserk fell unconscious and the guy holding me was kissing me neck. I was trying to get him off but he was a lot stronger than me. I look out the window and saw the sun going down, one it was down I was about to scream when I felt a pair of fang piercing me. It hurt like hell and I screamed out loud.

"AHHHHHH!"

Brick POV

I woke up when I heard a scream and realized it was Blossom's voice. I jolted up and realized Blossom was gone and so was Berserk. Blake heard the scream to and we quickly got out of the car and look around. I saw we were at an Inn and the scream came from inside. I ran inside and look around, I saw a man or a vampire sucking the blood out of someone.

"BLOSSOM!" I screamed

"B-brick" blossom said weakly

"YOU FUCKEN BASTARD! GET OFF HER!" I screamed jumping him and pulling him off.

"What's your problem? Wait that smell….oh shit." The guy said

"You fucken bastard! How dare you touch my mate, my cherry blossom. I'LL KILL YOU!" I said

"Wait dude…hold on…let me explain…." The guy said

"Hell no." I said

"Shit your Brick the Prince of Flames and that chick was your mate." The guy said

"You knew very well she was my mate. You could smell it on her." I said then kick him in the stomach

I beat the guy savagely when a hand was on my shoulder. It was Blake and he pulled me away from the guy.

"This guy is a day walker. He can't smell your scent on Blossom." Blake said

"I don't care!" I yelled

"I know your mad but you should be looking after Blossom right know." Blake said

I look over at Blossom that was laying on the ground. Blood was dripping from her neck and her eyes were half open looking at me. She weakly pulled her hand up to reach for me; I ran to her and held her close to me. One person walks up to Blake and asks if we wanted a room to stay; it would be free for what happened. Blake accepted and I brought Blossom to our room.

"B-brick.." Blossom said

"Blossom…I'm so sorry." I said

"Why are you apologizing?" Blossom ask

"I didn't protect you. That vampire wannabe bit you and suck so much of your blood out." I said laying Blossom on the bed.

"Brick that's not your fault. You were sleeping and I should have waited." Blossom said her eyes half closed

"Still….you should get some rest." I said laying next's to her.

"Only if you're next to me." Blossom said cuddling closer to me.

"I always will be." I said then kiss the top of her head.

Blossom soon fell asleep and I was getting a bit tired too. I haven't eaten yet and I was feeling the effect now. But I can't take any from Blossom till she has recovered; I will rest till she wakes up.

Blake POV

"Do you have any idea how you just bit!" I said at the Day Walker

"The prince of flames mate…" he said scared

"Yes but she's no ordinary woman." Berserk said

"W-what do you m-mean?" he ask

"She's one of the three Light Princesses, the fairy of the wind." Berserk said

Everyone just look at us then at the guy. The guy look at us scared to death at what would happen to him. This town was devoted to the wind fairy and for someone to harm her was a great offence and can or could be punish by death. But the only one that can decide that is the wind fairy, Blossom.

"Get some guards here and put him in jail." I said

Guards came in and took him away. He didn't fight back, he look lost. I went upstairs and knock on the door. No one answer so I slowly open the door. Brick and Blossom were sleeping and I could feel a strong wind. Blossom was healing herself in her sleep and she didn't even know. I closed the door and went down stairs.

"How is she?" Berserk ask

"She'll be fine." I said

Blossom POV

I woke up and realized it was light out. Brick was sleeping next's to me, he head on my chest and holding me like there was no tomorrow. My neck hurt like hell and I was really hungry. I got Brick off me and went to the door. Before I could open the door I felt to arms wrap around me.

"I didn't mean to wake you." I said

"No…I rather you did." Brick said

"You wanna go down stairs?" I ask

"Sure….you ok to move?" Brick ask

"Yeah and I'm really hungry." I said

"Ok let's go." Brick said

Brick look really weak for some reason. I thought about it then it hit me. He hasn't had any of my blood yet. I closed the door and pulled Brick back to the bed. Brick was leaning against me and I lay down and had Brick head to me neck. He hadn't had any of my blood yet and I wonder if he was too weak to pierce me skin.

"Brick please drink some." I said

"But…" Brick said

"BRICK!" I said a little louder. "Please for me…"

Brick got up and was hovering over me. He started to kiss and lick my neck, I could feel how weak he was but there was still hunger and lust in his kisses. I then felt him bite down and was sucking my blood, normally he would lonely suck out my blood for 5 to 7 minutes but he hadn't had any for 24 hours and he needed a lot. He was sucking my blood for 15 minutes then he pulled out, but I didn't feel tired this time.

"You ok?" Brick ask

"Yeah I'm fine." I said

"Well let's get you something to eat." Brick said

We went down stairs and sat at a table. No one would come near us because of what happen and Brick was giving everyone a death glare as we walk by. One we sat I ordered my food and in a few minutes it was ready. I finish my meal and wondered where Blake and Berserk was.

"Do you know were Blake and Berserk went?" I ask

"Not sure." Brick said

"Hey glad to see your awake." We heard Blake say

"Were did you guys go?" I ask

"Looking around and getting thing ready." Berserk said

"So what happen to that Day Walker?" Brick ask

"He's in prison right know and will stay there still Blossom tell him his sentence." Blake said

"Why me?" I ask

Blake and Berserk explain that this village worship the wind fairy and anyone that arm her will be punish by her. So Blake told them that we were in a hurry and that I would sentence him when we get back. I didn't know what to do or say, I never sentence anyone before. Well I finish my meal and we got into the Hummer, Brick got burned a bit but he said he was fine. Well less than 24 hours and we be at the temple. I have no idea what to do.


	28. Chapter 28 Water Guardian Umi

Chapter 28 Water Guardian Umi

Bubbles POV

This place is so…so….beautiful! The lake is clear and sparkly; the air was clear and fresh. The lake was fild with Sacred Lily that were two shape of blue. The sun was going down and the lake was looking more and more like a giant crystal. When we got here it was very sunny but the sun didn't hurt Boomer one bit, Bash said it's the blessing of Umi and his princess, Crystal.

"Well this is as far as we can go. The rest is up to you two." Bash said

"Alright." Boomer said

"But how do we get in?" I ask

"Swim." Brat said

"Boomer just holds your hand and you must lead the way to the temple." Bash explained.

"Ok but I'm not 100% sure I can do it." I said

"I believe in you." Boomer said

Brat and Bash would stay here in case someone tried to follower use. Boomer took my hand and we walk into the water until the water was over our head. I swam so far down but I had no idea where I was going. I swam and swam when suddenly I felt myself get pulled away from Boomer.

"Boomer!" I said

"Bubbles!" Boomer said

I was surrounded by water and Boomer disappeared. I was getting tired and soon passed out within the water.

Boomer POV

I was being pulled away from Bubbles; I tried to hold on to her hand but failed. The next's thing I knew I was in a temple, the walls were made of water and you could see outside into the lake. I walk thru the temple and made my way to the middle of the temple. Sacred Lily floated from the ceiling and in the middle of the room was a bed with white and blue sheets. I walk up to the bed and heard a loud roar and something hit me in the back of the head. I fell to the floor but didn't pass out; I saw what had hit me and it look like a giant sea serpent with spikes along its back. It had piercing yellow eyes and it was a dark blue with white on its belly. It was holding someone on the tip of its tail; it laid the person on the bed and I recognized her.

"B-bubbles.." I said

"Who are you and how do you know the mermaid of Crystal Lake?" the sea serpent ask

I got up and look the creature right in the eyes. It must be the guardian that Butch told me about.

"I am Boomer, I was ones human but turn into a vampire by the vampire Mary. Bubbles mermaid of Crystal Lake one of the three Light Princess is my mate." I said

"mmmm and what make you think I will allow a vampire to be the mate of the mermaid?" sea serpent ask

"Because I know you were ones a vampire that fell in love with the previous mermaid." I said

"You know of the history." The sea serpent said

"I know some but not all." I said "And I wish to become stronger to protect my mate."

"What would you give up to protect her?" the sea serpent ask

"My very life." I said

The sea serpent came up to me and wrap his tail around my neck. I didn't struggle, I meant it when I said I would give up my life to protect her. The sea serpent look into my eyes then let go.

"Your words are true." The sea serpent said

"My words for her will always be true." I said

"Well I was wondering when the new guardian would show up." The sea serpent said

"May I see her?" I ask

"Yes go to her and wake her up." The sea serpent said

I walk up to her and saw she was wearing that dress from before. I kneeled down beside her and took her hand in mine. She look so peaceful sleeping there, was it this easy to get the guardians power or was there more. I look closer at Bubbles and notice something was different, this wasn't my Bubbles. I couldn't feel my heart beat when I held her hand. I let go and look at the creatures.

"Were is Bubbles?" I ask with no emotion.

"My lil trick didn't work? Huh you're not as dumb as you look boy." The sea serpent said

"I'll ask again. Where is Bubbles?" I said

"Deep within the lake lies a dormant beauty. Sleeping for eternity, never to wake. Swim to her if you dare but be aware many will try to stop you." The sea serpent said

I had no idea what he was talking about. Deep within the lake, but I thought we were at the deeps' of the lake. So this was my test, I had to find her. I thought about it and then it hit me, I look out the window and saw we weren't at the bottom of the lake but near the top. I walk out of the temple; the guardian didn't do anything to stop me. I open the doors and was tossed into the lake, I was able to breathe but it was hard to move. I look down and there was a small light at the bottom of the lake. I swam as fast as I could but it was hard. It was like the water was pushing me back, I heard someone swimming behind me so I look. It was that lil freak girl and she was moving fast. I swam faster but the water started to cut me. It hurt but I ignore the pain and swam faster and faster, if I die I would make sure Bubbles is safe first and that the lil freak can't hurt her. I turned around and punch the freak right in the face and she went flying back up to the surface. The cuts were deep and I was starting to feel faintest, my eyes slowly closed and I fell down to the bottom.

"B-bubbles…." Was all I said before passing out.

Bubbles POV

In her mind

I had pass out and know I couldn't open my eyes. I felt water around me but I wasn't drowning. Where am I? Why am I here? Who am I? So many question but no answer, huh what was that?

"B-bubbles"

Who's that and who's Bubbles? Is Bubbles my name? I think it is but who's calling me? Come on eyes open and see who it is. Open!

Boomer POV

In his mind

I was drifting down deeper and I knew I had to do something or I will lose Bubbles. I need to wake up and look for Bubbles; I need to get more strength. I need more power to protect her, please give me more strength.

"Open your eyes and find the strength"

Huh? Who was that? That voice sounds familiar, but from where? How is this a test? What good will this do? Maybe depending on if I open my eyes or not will have different outcomes. What am I saying I have to open my eyes! I need to find Bubbles and fast.

Out of mind

I slowly open my eyes and found myself at the bottom of the lake. I look around and saw a faint glow not to fair from me. I started to swim when I hear a soothing melody, my body started to feel heavy and I started to feel sleepy. I snap out of it when I heard Bubbles faint voice. I swam as fast as I could and found Bubbles tangled in sea weed. I pull the sea weed of her and pick her up, her eyes were half open and she looks tired. I started to swim to the surface when I white light blinded me. After a few minutes the light dimmed down and we were back in the temple.

"Well done boy."

"Huh? You? What's going on?" I ask

"Calm down boy. I know you're upset but let me explain." The sea serpent said

"Fine." I said

"First my name. I am Umi the guardian of the mermaid Crystal." Umi said

"Well at least I know your name." I said

"Yes and as for what happen I need to but Bubbles life in danger in order to put the power in you." Umi said

"So you mean I have the power now, of the guardian?" I ask

"Yes, you see I know you were coming and that you would be the new guardian. After seeing the many times you protected her I was convince you make a fine guardian. Your love for her is what makes you strong." Umi said

"So what happen know?" I ask

"One's the final guardian as emerge you and your princess will have to go thru a trial together in order to unify and purify this world." Umi said

"What's going to happen to you?" I ask

"The same thing that happen to Bhupala. I will reunite with my princess, my love." Umi said

A light surrounded Umi and he was no longer a sea serpent but a boy about my age. He had white hair that went to his shoulder, his eyes were black and he wore old fashion armour with a sword on his side. The walls started to move and the water in them came out and forms a young woman. She looks a bit like Mary and had similar figures as Blossom. She had long red/orange hair; her eyes were a shade of brown and a smile like Mary's. She wore an old fashion gown of a wealth young woman. They took each other hands and disappeared.


	29. Chapter 29 Wind Guardian Zephyr

Chapter 29 Wind Guardian Zephyr

Blossom POV

We came up to a field, I couldn't see anything but the temple is supposed to be here. My neck didn't hurt anymore; Brick lick my neck when we got back into the car. I walk to the center of the field and felt a strong wind hit me. I thought it was going to pick me up and blow me away. I felt Brick wrap his arm around me and hold me down, the wind pick up and even Brick would be blown away.

"BRICK! HOLD ON TO BLOSSOM! YOU'RE HEADING TO THE TEMPLE!" Blake yelled.

The next's thing I knew we were hurled into the air. I was so scared; I had my head hidden in Brick chest. I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I held him tight and started to cry, I felt Brick being pulled away from me.

"Blossom! I'm not letting you go!" Brick said holding me tighter

"Brick something's wrong….My whole body hurts." I said crying

"Hold on!" Brick said

The wind died down and the pain vanishes. I look around and realized we were on a cloud high in the sky. I look around more and saw a temple shape cloud.

"Brick…I think that's the temple." I said

"Yeah." Brick said

Brick POV

We were walking down the cloud till we got up to the temple shape cloud. Blossom touch the door and it open and suck use in. When I look I notice Blossom was missing. I ran all over the room looking for her. I ran thru room by room looking for her and screaming her name.

"BLOSSOM!" I screamed

I came into a room that had a bed in the middle with white and baby pink sheet. Someone was sleeping on the bed and was covered by the sheets. The winds pick up and I smell Blossom scent, I was running to her when I was toss back by wind. I look up and say what look like a pure white phoenix, but aren't phoenix red?

"How dare's enter the sanctuary of the wind fairy." The phoenix said

I figured this is the guardian and my test begins. "I'm Brick, I was one human but turn into a vampire by Mary. Blossom fairy of the wind is my mate, my love."

"Oh a vampire wish to have the fairy of the wind as his mate. Don't make me laugh." The phoenix said

"I don't wish, she has become my mate. I've come here to become stronger to protect her." I said

"what makes you think you are stronger or wise enough." The phoenix said

"I'll do whatever it takes to prove it." I said

"Very well…answer this riddles and will see how wise you are." The phoenix said

"I'm ready." I said

"It is greater than God and more evil than the devil. The poor have it, the rich need it and if you eat it you'll die. What is it? You only have one minute." The phoenix said

I thought about it. What is greater than god and more evil then the devil? Nothing. The poor have it and the rich need it? Wait the poor have nothing and the rich need nothing. And if you need nothing you will die. So the answer was Nothing.

"Nothing. Nothing is greater than God, nothing is more evil than the devil, the poor have nothing, the rich need nothing and if you eat nothing you'll die." I said

"Very good. The next's one's going to be harder as well as your last one." The phoenix said

"I'm ready." I said

"I am always hungry, I must always be fed, The finger I touch, Will soon turn red." The phoenix said

"Sorry but that's not hard at all, the answer is Fire." I said

The next's thing I knew I was hit by a fire ball. I was sent thru the Temple and the phoenix was right behind me. I balance myself and got ready to fight, the phoenix keep throwing fire balls at me but I dodge them. I thru my own fire ball and it hit him right in the face; I race towards him and punch him right in the stomach. We fought for a few hours and I had burn marks all over me and the phoenix was having a hard time flying. I thru one last fire ball and it disappeared, I think I won. I fly back to the temple and saw the phoenix healed up, what the hell!

"It was an illusion right?" I said

"Yeah and sorry about that I needed to see your wisdom and strength." The phoenix said

"So did I pass?" I ask

"You pass the moment you walk in." the phoenix said

"What?" I ask

"Let me introduce myself my name is Zephyr." Zephyr said

"Ok Zephyr so mind explaining." I said

"Yes well you see the wind was meant to pull you apart from her forever and since you made it on the cloud with her you pass. You were strong enough to hold onto your love and not let her go." Zephyr said

"and the riddles?" I ask

"For fun and the fight was too. I hadn't had a good fight and you seemed to be a good opponent." Zephyr said

"Funny guy." I said

"Brick?" I heard Blossom voice.

I ran up to her and kneeled down. I grab her hand and kiss it lightly, she look at me and smiled. She got up and sat on the edge of the bed. A wind came in and heals me, Zephyr came up to me.

"So know you are to take my place as the Wind Guardian." Zephyr said

"Do I have your power?" I ask

"One you leave my power will go with you." Zephyr said "It's time for you two too go."

I pick up Blossom and carried her out, one we exited I felt a rush of power blowing thru me.

"So know we go back and meet up with everyone?" Blossom ask

"Yeah. Let's go home, well our current home." I said

Zephyr POV

I watch as the new guardian and wind fairy left. I felt myself getting weaker and I knew my time was up. Scarlett appeared beside me and I turn back into my normal form. I took her hand and smiled, I could finally be with my love. But the new guardians are going to have a hard time with their enemies.

"Come on Zephyr, time to go." Scarlett said

"Yeah let's go." I said then we both disappeared.


	30. Chapter 30 Together but for how long

Chapter 30 Together but for how long

Brick POV

We meet up with Blake and Berserk and we headed back for the Watcher HQ. Blossom was tired and was now sleeping with her head against my shoulder. I was watching the two red sitting in front and notice they were closer than before.

"So what's going on between you two?" I ask smirking

"huh..well…mmm" Blake was trying to find the words.

"Were huh together." Berserk said blushing

"That's cool. Blossom told me about you two and how you guys like each other but was too shy to say anything." I said

We drove the rest of the way and I fell asleep.

Boomer POV

I was back in the car laying down on the seat with Bubbles laying on top of me sleeping. I was feeling tired and Bash was resting while Brat was driving.

"So what's going to happen know?" I ask

"Not sure. The story doesn't really talk about the process of the guardians and princess." Brat said

"I see." I said

I was drifting off into sleep and soon did.

Butch POV

Me and Buttercup were in our room and watching TV. We got told that our siblings had returned and were now resting in their room. Look like they did it and soon ones their rested it will be time for the second part. I look it up and saw that the girls needed to go thru a trail to prove their own worth of being the new Light Princesses.

"So what do you wanna do?" Buttercup ask

I smirk and pulled her down on the coach. I was on top of her and she was smirking back at me. I kiss her passionately on the lips and force my tongue in. I reach under her shirt and she let out a small moan, I broke off the kiss and went for her neck. She had her arms wrap around me and I bite down on her neck. She let out soft moans and moving her hips a bit. I pulled my fangs out and she was panting a bit, I pick her up and laid her on the bed. I laid next's to her and we both feel asleep in seconds.

2 days later

Brick POV

I had woken up back in the Watcher HQ in my room. Blossom was still sleeping next's to me. I got up and look out the window. It was almost day, I turned around and the whole room felt like there was a wind blowing thru and it was coming from Blossom. It felt nice the wind and I hadn't realized the sun was up and hitting me. When I felt the sun I turn around and saw it was up but it wasn't burning me. I heard knocking on the door and Berserk came in.

"Oh you're awake. How did you sleep?" Berserk ask

"Fine but why is the sun not burning me?" I ask

"Because Blossom wind is shielding you. As long as you are next's to her she will shield you from the sun and any other vampire she wishes to shield." Berserk explained.

"Oh alright. Our my brother up?" I ask

"Butch and Buttercup are but Boomer and Bubbles are still sleeping." Berserk said

"Ok, thank Berserk." I said

"No problem. If you need anything use the intercom here to contact me, Blake or Light." Berserk said then left.

So now the sun doesn't hurt me as long as I'm with Blossom, wonder what else there is? I laid back on the bed next's to Blossom and I felt her move a bit. She turned around and place her head on my chest, I wrap my arms around her. She notice the sun was up, she got up and ran to close the curtain but I stop her.

"Brick the sun?" Blossom said

"It's ok, your wind shield me of the sun. As long as I'm with you the sun can't hurt me." I said.

"So we can do thing during the day and not only at night or cloudy days?" Blossom ask

"Yeah I can go out in the sun with you." I said

"Cool." Blossom said turning around and wrapping her arms around me.

I place my forehead on hers. "So what do you wanna do?"

"Go for a walk, in the sun." Blossom said

"How about we make it a picnic." I said

"Ok sound fun." Blossom said

We head for the kitchen and made a picnic. I saw Blossom making and extra sandwich, it was an old favourite of mine, hot salami and cheddar cheese.

"Bloss, why are you making another sandwich?" I ask

"Well Berserk told me you would be able to eat regular food when you became my guardian. So I thought I make your favourite." Blossom said

"Ok and how did you know what my favourite is?" I ask

"Butch told me." Blossom said

"When did you ask him?" I ask

"Well it's weird. I was sleeping when I talk to him. It's like I used the wind to ask him and he answered." Blossom said

"Must be a new power." I said

"Yeah." Blossom said

We finish packing and headed out, Blossom was able to fly now because of her wings but she wasn't that steady with them. So I held onto her hand and guided her to a quiet place. We found a nice open field with a waterfall and a giant tree, we place our picnic under the tree and out of nowhere my hat flew off. I look to see Blossom staring at something in the sky; I look up and saw a helicopter flying above use with a symbol on the side. I look closer and it was the White Wings symbol on the helicopter. I ran and grab Blossom and hide behind some boulders, it doesn't look like they saw us. I watch as some White Wing grunts come down the helicopter and looking. I had to think of something or we were going to get caught.

"Brick we have to fight." Blossom said

"I'm not putting you in danger, don't worry I'll think of something." I said

"But I have a plan." Blossom said

I was running out of time. "Ok what is it?"

"I'll stay hidden and provide support while you go and get rid of them. I'll shield you as much as I can with my wind." Blossom said

"Alright but stay hidden no matter what." I said

"I will." Blossom said

I gave her a kiss and headed out to fight the White Wings. I feel Blossom wind surround me and without warning I hit a few grunts with the wind power I had. After that all hell broke loose, one by one they come at me but I blew them away and Blossom would shield me from harm. More helicopter arrived and it was getting far too dangerous. I ran, grab Blossom and flew out of there, but we didn't make it that far as helicopter holding a steel cage appeared before me and I didn't have time to stop. We crash into the cage and were shock till we fell unconscious.

Blossom POV

The last thing I remember was crashing into a cage and being shock. Now I woke up in a white room with no windows or doors. I look to my sides and Brick was nowhere to be seen, I got up and look around. I notice a small camera and it was following me around, watching me. I heard a wall move and a door appeared, a few men in white cloaks came in and surrounded me. I was getting worried and a bit scared, I knew how they where and why they wanted me but what I wanted to is…Where Brick?

"Don't try anything." One grunt said

"Where Brick?" I ask

"You need not worry my dear Blossom." I heard Dart voice

"What did you do with Brick?" I yelled

"Tsk, Tsk. Blossom why can't you see he's not right for you. Nor is his brother right for you sisters." Dart said

I gathered all my strength but was hit with a surge of electricity. I look up and saw Dart was the only one left in the room. He had a strange object in his hand, he brought it close to my face and I felt so much pain. I yelled and pass out from the pain.

Brick POV

I woke up tied up with chains and I felt weak and tired. I look around and Blossom was nowhere to be found. I knew where I was, I been here before. There so called Purification Room, where they tried to turn me back to human but nearly killed me. I saw the doors open and in walk Dart with another man, I had no idea who the other was but he look important.

"Looky here the vampire guardian is up." Dart said

"Fuck off bastard. And where Blossom?" I yelled

"That is of no concern to you." The other man said

"And who the fuck are you?" I yelled at him

"Watch your mouth!" Dart yelled back

"That's enough Dart." The man said

"Yes sir." Dart said

"So you gonna tell me or not." I said

"My name is Zimran. I am the leader of the White Wings." Zimran said

"So you're the bastard that's causing all this?" I said

"No it's your kind that is at fault" Zimran said. "Dart leave us."

"Yes sir." Dart said then left

"Where Blossom?" I ask

"What part? Her soul or body?" Zimran sais smirking

"WHAT?" I screamed

"Here is her soul. Her body is resting in her room." Zimran said showing me a vial with a pink light in it.

"You mother fucken bastrad…I'LL KILL YOU!" I struggled to get at him.

I was hit with a surge of pain, Zimran had turned the machine on and I was being torn to pieces. I screamed and struggled, the pain was intense that's when I realized they still hadn't fix the flaw from last time. I pulled more and the one chain snap and I was free. Zimran was taking back and ran for the door. I lung at him and grab the vile, I wanted to kill him but I had to find Blossom body and get out of here. I ran out of the room and sirens went off, soon many White Wings grunts came after me. I fought my way thru them.

2 hours later

I was running thru hallway after hallway but I found nothing. I held the vial close and I could hear her, she was singing and my strength was getting stronger. I made it to the end and there was nothing there. But something told me she was behind the wall, I touch the wall and it moved. I walk in and saw her sleeping on a large king size bed with white sheets. The vial started to move, her soul wanted out it could feel the body nearby. I open the vial and the pink light shot up and into Blossom body, she slowly started to open her eyes. I walk up to her and pick her up, White Wings grunts came in and surrounded us. I had lil patience for them; I caused a fire ring around me and shot fire balls all over hitting every single grunt burning them alive.

"May this be a warning. Come near her again and I'll kill all of you without mercy." I said then shot up thru the ceiling.


	31. Chapter 31 To the trials

Chapter 31 To the trials

Butch POV

Can't believe the White Wings almost got Blossoms soul into the purifier. Ones the girls to their trial, there soul will no longer be in any danger. I told Light to gather everyone in the mass hall, it's time to go for the trials. Buttercup was getting dress and I was sitting on the couch looking at the ceiling, bored out of my mind. I wanted to use my x-ray vision to peek on Buttercup but I rather not die.

"Ok let's go." Buttercup said coming out

She was wearing blue jean short shorts with a black one sleeve top that had a green heart in the middle. She had black eye shadow on with light green lip stick. She wore golden bracelet and a gold chain with a leaf shape gem. I got up and pulled her close and kiss her passionately, she kiss back and I put my tongue in her mouth. After 5 minutes we pulled apart and headed for the mass hall. There our siblings were waiting for us.

"Ok now that everyone is here. Let's begin." Light said

"Hey were the big boss?" Boomer ask

"After the attack he was badly hurt and still in need of recovering. So I'm in charge till then." Light explain.

"Ok so now the girls have to prove there worth as the new princesses?" Brick ask

"Yes and ones that is done nothing will stop us from ending the White Wings from destroying this world or that other group from reaching there goal." Light said

"So how do we do these trial?" Brick ask

"We each have to put or items on that the woman gave Blossom and Brick." Buttercup said

"So how does this work?" Bubbles ask

"I can tell you that." A woman voice said behind us

We turn around and saw a young woman standing there; she had long black hair and bright yellow eyes. She wore a long black robe and she had a cat tail and ears. She look like she was thru hell, cuts on her legs and bruise all over her arms.

Blossom POV

"Black Cat!" I said getting up

"Long time no see. How are you?" Black cat said

"What happen to you?" Brick ask

"Punishment for falling my mission." Black cat said

"What mission?" Buttercup said

"She was meant to kill me and bring my body to Blade so he can bring his father." I said

"But she went against Blade and gave us the object and warned us about it." Brick finished

"So who is his father?" Bubbles ask

"HIM…" I said

"So someone wants to bring the fag back…how strong is Blade?" Buttercup ask

"He can see the future…but only his future. He can control fire, wind and mist. He's a great sword master and was never beat by anyone. Three fought him and was just able to escape." Black cat said

"Do you know their names?" I ask

"I believe there called; Blake, Breaker and Bash." Black Cat said

"The Rowdyright Boys? No wonder they seem jumpy at times." Butch said

"So how do you work these things?" I ask

Black Cat told us to put them on at the same time. One we did a portal will open, one for each of us. We have only 2 minutes to get thru; we have to jump in with our guardians at the same time. After that we would be brought to a new world. Our world that we will rule over ones this is over. We headed outside and got ready. I put the necklace on, Bubbles the belt and Buttercup the earrings. Then three portals open.

Bubbles POV

One we put our object on these portals open up. Mine look like a word of only water with a bit of land. Blossom world look like the house were made of clouds and that they floated in the sky and Buttercup world look like a giant forest with these tree houses. I held Boomer hand and got ready, I won't see my sisters for a lil while.

"Good luck guys." I said

"Same too you." Buttercup said

"Will see each other again." Blossom said

"Don't go crying now Boomer." Butch laugh

"Very funny. I'm not a cry baby!" Boomer said

"Chill were only playing with you. See ya." Brick said

We then jump in and were tossed into a tunnel. I held Boomer close and soon the tunnel was filled with water. Well ready or not here goes nothing.


	32. Chapter 32 End

Chapter 32 End

Six teens go thru a tunnel and end up in their own world. What will happen when they are there? While they ever see their siblings again? Or does fate have a cruel twist for our heroes? Find out in the stories to come.

Flying High-Blossom and Brick must face their fears and reach the top before the war kills them.

Don't Turn Away-Buttercup and Butch must reunite the villages before there world fall apart.

To far Deep-Bubbles and Boomer must top the human from destroying the waters before it's too late or will the sea life stop them.

Look for these stories and find out what the trial are gonna be like or go right to the final book. Light and Dark: At World End. To find out if our heroes save the human from outer chaos. Hope you enjoy this story so far see ya for now.


End file.
